iWhitmireHigh
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Carly moves to the bible belt area of Newberry County SC and attends Whitmire Highschool a school whose social structure is devided into cliques. Among them the Vanitys a geeky LGBT street family of delequents in that family is Sam Puckett someone she is instantly taken with but will Sam be taken with her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey fans what's up I have some new CAM heat for you now this story is AU and has nothing to do with any of my previous stories Some of my Ocs may appear. also this takes place in the area I grew up and is sort of a composite my highschool and another highschool in the district and is a bit of a somewhat surreal take on how I wished my highschool was like enjoy if not oh well**

* * *

 **New Kid In Town**

"Do I have to go here," Carly Shay groaned looking at the ruel town highschool not wanting to go in the building.

"Look kiddo this is the only school we can get into in the district because of or address. And besides you may like it here you may like the people here," said Spencer the girl's older brother and gaurdian.

"A bunch of racist bible belt redneck hicks and a white gay girl with dreads dermals, piercings, and tats sure yeah right," Carly said sarcastcally with a roll of her eyes.

"They can't all be like that and maybe just maybe if you toned down the look a bit you know keep the deads in a ponytail and one color maybe lose the neck corset and not wear fishnets as much and cover a few of the tats," Spencer suggested

"Not a chance," Carly said getting out of the car and walked into the school.

* * *

Elsewhere in the parking lot an old burgendy Buick Rivera convertible screeched up to a blonde girl sitting on the hood of her old beat up Jeep Wrangler. "You're late," the blonde said to the driver a tall brown skinned young man built like Samoa Joe. Wearing shades and a long tie dyed shirt ripped jeans with white bandanna hanging from his belt loop with his hair cut into a mohawk. That had been straightened and flat ironed stepped out of the driver's seat.

"Sorry Sammie ," The driver said "But I had to finish Glodielocks's hair," he said cocking his head to the blonde with blue and pink highlites, wearing a Dusty Rhodes t-shirt that had been cut so it hung off her shoulder and a denim mini skirt climbing out of the back seat.

"Oh its all my fault not the fact that you and Scottland were watching porn," the blonde said.

"Look as "mother" and "father" of this little fucked up family Scottland and I can waste time anyway we so choose," the driver said.

"Absolutely," said the other blonde girl with glasses this one wearing a Buffy t-shirt and cut off shorts Chuck Taylors and and Nikki Bella cap turnned backwards.

"Whatever," said a brunette getting out off the backseat wearing an old wide brimmed fedora with a feather in it a western style black and purple rockabilly button down shirt and stripped jeans with a purple and black banddannas on each leg, "where are the she-wolf Belle,"

"Inside waiting on us," Sam said just as an announcement came over the PA system

"Would Samantha Puckett, David Brown, Mandy Hackberth ,Taylor Calaway, Cassie Winchesrter, Charlie Connolly, and Kyle Grimm please report to the principle's office," The voice said.

"Well what do know called to office after only five minutes," David said with a smirk,

* * *

"So Carly we hope you adjust well here and as for your attire," the principle said.

"What about it," Carly said growing more angry than she already was at being in what she discribed as a hick town

"We just have a policy of no fishnets, and the rings in your neck and cheeks do they come out?," the principle said

"Actually I read your district handbook under dress code it says no fishnet tops or bare midrfts nothing about legings also my shorts are figertips in length. Also it says nothing about piercing either way both would be protected as they are apart of my religon of peganism. Do you want a discimination lawsuit principle Suber as I feel offended," Carly said.

"No Carly its just your appearance could be a distraction to others and we'd like to avoid that," The Principle said.

"Look if I'm a disctraction to this bunch of cusin fuckers are so easily distracted by someone different maybe that's why you have the lowest test scores in the state and maybe you need to up their A.D.D meds," Carly said.

"Miss Shay I don't know how you talk to athuority figures in Seattle but here at Whitmire highschool we talk with respect but I'm willing to let this slide as it's your first day so I suggest you fix your attitude and go to outside and meet your guide and get to class," the principle said.

"Later," Carly said leaving the office, and going to the desk and seeing a brown haired girl in jeans and a pink V-neck shirt . "Hey you my guide?," she asked.

"Yeah Kaci Silvers you must Carly," the girl said as she introduced herself .

"Yeah that's me," Carly said just as students burst into the office they all cought her eye and as they seemed to be different from others at the school. But who mainly caught her eye was the blonde with hair dressed in suspenders jeans and a Rodey Piper shirt and Doc Martins.

"Come on you're gonna be late to class," Kaci said snapping Carly out of her haze.

"Yeah ok," Carly said.

* * *

Principle Suber looked across his desk at the seven students, "You seven have been a thorn in my side but not this year. You are all now on accidemic probation . If either of you gets so much as a right up you'll all be suspended and possibly exspelled," he said.

"Thats bull and you know it ya bawbag," Charlie said.

"Jim is this about me letting your wife suck my dick I didn't know it was her," David said.

Principle Suber cranked his neck and gritted his teeth, "It has nothting to do with that it has to do with you and your "Family's" constant fighting with other students. Cutting classes inappropitae conduct on school grounds and your defacment of school property. So right now I'm letting you know you get caught you're out, got it!"

"Yeah we got it," David said before he and his friends left the office.

* * *

The rest of the day at whitmire highschool passed by like anyother first day of a new school year would. Teachers handing out books and opening year assignments. All until lunch where Carly seemed to be the talk of the entire school. The students and facuilty seemed be starring at her as she sat a table by herself to eat her lunch. "Mind if I join you," said Kaci her guide setting her tray next across from Carly.

"You know I'm fine eating alone you don't have to play be nice to the yankee freak or whatever I'm sure your redneck hick friends are calling me," Carly snapped.

"Ok look I know you don't want to be here but you don't have to be bitch about it," Kaci said. "Especially to a half sister," she said pulling her shirt back to show the rainbow triangle on her breast.

"So you're a dyke too that supposed to give us a bond?," Carly said sarcastcally.

"First off I'm only about half dyke I'm more bi or pan than anything," Kaci said. "Second I'm just trying to be a friend, third I don't have any redneck friends really I'm a neutral more these days," she explained.

"Neutral?," Carly asked.

"Ok you know how highschools have cliques here its way more serious like gang war serious," Kaci explained "Look behind you that's the hip hop group made up mostly of all the black kids with a few white Eminim and Macklemore types thrown in along with some hispanics and asians in the school wanna be thugs and dope boys they have there supsets of actual thugs dope boys and such they throw good parties and could help you keep your locks tight," Kaci explained.

"Well that's not racist at all," Carly said.

"It's the south its not perfect but all the groups are mixed raced now pay attention now look over to your left. Those are the current quote unquote cool kids at the tables next to them are your jocks and preps along with your cheerleaders. To your right you'll find your geeks if you like comics and gaming and stuff they're your guys. Next to them its the skaters and stoners beside them your rednecks. Behind me its the metal heads well wanna be goths and emo kids. Besides them its the gay kids. Then there's me I'm a neutral I stay out of the drama and the fights." Kaci said, "and I'd like to be your friend Carly Shay," she said holding out her hand.

Carly gave a light smile and said, "I could like that," she said shaking her hand just as the group of kids she saw in the office walk passed her the blonde in suspenders catching her eye again. "Hey Kaci whose that ?," she asked.

"Oh that's the family or the Vanity's I'm the school's resident gay street family so to speak," Kaci said. "See the big black guy that's the "daddy" and my ex boyfriend David but he calls himself D.A.B Lyfe or just D.A.B he's a poet writer and a huge geek like the rest of the family and they all love wrestling. So much so they use it as slang and he's a great hairdresser and nailtech."

"So why aren't you still together," Carly asked.

"To put it frankly he's a hoe. He's more straight than anything seeing as he prefers women Tranny's and crossdressers over regular guys. Meaning he's gender queer ontop of being pansexual and polyamorus meaning he's greedy, and couldn't keep it in his pants not that I minded too much. It was just between that and the fights he seemed to get into it was just drama and I don't do drama well," Kaci explained

"Ok what about the chick sitting next to him," Carly asked.

"That's the mother of the family Charlie Connolly but everyone calls her Chuck or Scottland. Cause that's where she's from. She came here as an exchange student in middle school and decided to stay Dave's mom is her host parent. Good at soccer loves power rangers and

Once Upon A Time and pussy. She claims she's a lesbian but the way Dave and her flirt I say she's hit that once our twice" Kaci said.

"Ok what about bottom boy," Carly said looking at the femine boy at the table

"Good eye that's Kyle Grim aka Belle great dancer can work a pole both on and off the dance floor and can twerk for a white boy. Belle is his girl name not sure if he's full on trans or just a crossdresser. But David gave him the name Belle, and they maybe dating or just fucking," Kaci said.

"And the two feeding eachother like birds," Carly asked.

"Mandy and Taylor otherwise known as Goldielocks and Baby bear. The only committed relationship in the group. Mandy is the more senseable of the two and Taylor is a hot head and a nudist , girl hates wearing clothes," Kaci said.

"Don't we all?," Carly quipped. "What about the Pocahuntess?"

"The She- wolf real name Cassie Winchesrter a skater loves fourwheelers full on pansexual not much else to her really except she likes to howel at the moon," Kaci said

"And what a bout her in the suspenders and the Roddey Piper shirt," Carly asked.

Kaci smiled seeing the way her new friend seemed taken by the blonde. "That's Sam Puckette one of David's oldest friends grew up pretty much in the same house. Everyone calls her Rowdy," she said.

"Why because she likes Piper? If so its not really creative I mean I like Jeff Hardy but no one calls me Enigma," Carly said.

"Maybe they should," Kaci chuckled, "anyway that's only half of it she has shorter fuse than the other been in and out of juvie since nine. And she's beyond protective of the family and before you ask she's single and full lezzie."

"Wasn't gonna ask that, I was gonna ask if you could introduce me a new girl could never have enough friends. Besides I may wanna join the family," Carly said.

"Well suit yourself I'll intoduce you after school I know where they park," Kaci said as the two continued their lunch

* * *

As last period Carly found herself in the same last period social studies class as David and Sam. A class that was taught by an attractive young woman in her mid twenties with short blonde hair and visible tattooes on her back and a nose tongue ring. But Carly played little attention to the teacher nore the way she fit her pencile skirt. No her attentions were cast towards Sam. She couldn't figure it but something intrigued her about the girl with the curley blonde mane. She was so intrigued that she barely noticed the bell ring signaling the end of the school day

"Alright I'll see ya'll Monday, Oh David can I speak to you for a few minutes," the teacher asked.

"Sure thing Ms. Gwen. I'll meet you by the cars," David said tapping Sam on the shoulder.

"Alright D.A.B," Sam said.

* * *

Meanwhile out by the lockers Carly and Sam Kaci put their books away and Kaci asked, "So ready to meet your new family?"

"Let's go," Carly said

* * *

 **A/N: Welp that's chapter one what do you think . Next chapter will be longer and have more sort of surreal elements to the them. And I want this to play out like an old school teen movie, almost like dazed and confused and the like. Also this storie will give all the characters a lot of time so with that I say peace love SDR OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey CAM peeps we are at chapter two of the new tale now this picks up after one left off and will contain a sex scene and will show more of the Vanity's also interacting as a family in a way. I'll also be using the wrestling term slang I mentioned so if you're not up on wrestling or insider terms I suggest you google them consult a friend into wrestling or pay attention to how Kaci breaks it down . That's it for the intro so lets get to it**

* * *

 **Bonfire Of The Vanitys**

"Hey guys what's happening," Kaci said as she and Carly walked up to the group of friends.

"Hey Scarlet," Charlie said using Kaci's family name, "whose the girl with the gimmicks

"This is Carly she's new," Kaci said

"I like you're neck gimmicks I'm Goldielocks," Taylor said offering her hand to the girl.

"Well I don't she's giving me X-pac heat," Kyle said in a catty femine voice brushing Taylor's hand away.

"Don't kayfabe the girl Belle or she'll have bad heat with you for real," Sam said hoping off the hood of her Jeep. "Never mind her Belle just gets like that when she has to wait around to go home. I'm Sam but everyone calls me Rowdy this is Baby Bear and She-wolf," she said introducing the other two members of the group.

"Nice to meet you," Carly said the hands of the three girls. Lingering a bit with Sam's becoming a bit lost in Sam's blue eyes.

"So you guys going to Dominque's back to school party tonight," Kaci asked.

"With all those rats and preppy stooges out there. No chance," Cassie said.

"Yeah straight shoot no kayfabe he told us that if we get in any trouble he'll suspend or exspell us," Mandy said.

"Suber is a bigger mark for his voice than Jeff Jerrett ," David said as he walked out of the school with a satisfied smile. "So Scarlett my dear why don't you run down the dirt sheet this lovely pierced and tatted doll," he asked.

"David this is Carly she's new from Seattle," Kaci said.

"Now allow me to introduce myself I am David A. Brown but you my call me D.A.B," David said taking her hand kissing it.

"Save the charm Davie she's full lez," Kaci said.

"Well in any case my children and I are here to offer you the hand of friendship and anything you may need," David said in grand fashion, "And if you're interested we're going to the gathering tonight I'm sure Kaci hasn't been gone from us that long to have forgotten."

"No David I haven't forgotten hered even the crews from Union and Jonesville are gonna be there," Kaci said.

"Well then hope to see you there now if you'll excuse me I have to makesure these kids are ready for tonight come along children ," David said walking around to the drivers side of his car and letting his top down as he got in.

"Coming daddy," Kyle said switching his hips as he walked and got in the passenger side sliding next to David. Mandy and Taylor climbing in the backseat Charlie getting in the front seat with David Kyle. Before they pulled off.

"Hope to see you at the gathing Scarlet you too Carly," Sam said hopping in her jeep Cassie in the passenger seat

"So what time should I pick you up," Kaci asked her new friend.

"For?," Carly asked with a raised brow

"The gathering silly," Kaci said, "come on you know you want to go and besides Sam wants you there."

"First off I don't know what the fuck the gathering is and second Scarlet?," Carly said.

"Yes as in witch not O'Hera now walk and talk I'll give you a ride home," Kaci said walking towards her car. Carly walking along side with a shurgg. "The gathering is a party for local lgbt all the gay clubs are in the capital or the cost or tucked away and twenty one and up. The gathering is a safe place for gay teens to hang out and show out as we southerners say. And its a great place to hook up drink get stoned whatever. It's in a different location everytime like a 90's rave and sometimes there's theme also some straight kids show up too. Either to stirr up shit or to hang also some college kids and older people trolling for jailbait. Both straight and gay alike. They like it cause the location changes and is invite only and new people only get in as a plus one and tonight you're mine," Kaci said stopping at her car a 2000 white Mazda 626 with a sunroof and a few dents and two missing hub caps.

"Nice ride I was expecting a pick up or a trans am," Carly said.

"You're smart ass I like it now get in I still have to break down the family slang to you," Kaci said getting in the driver's seat.

"I know wrestling terms Kaci," Carly said getting in the passenger seat.

"But you don't know how to use them, so pay attention," Kaci said.

* * *

"Oww ! Fuck do you have to pull so bloody tight," Charlie said as she sat in a chair in David's living room as he cornrowed her hair. And 90's R&B played on the stereo and Living Single reruns played on the TV

"Not my fault you're tender headed," said David who had a head scarf around his head with a few bobbi pens in his hair, "besides I've told ya'll over and over that you white girls have different hair texture so I have to pull tighter to get these braids tight. Anyway you're supposed to be the mama of this family so be a good mama and sit still!," he said smacking Charlie's head with the comb to stop her fidgeting

"Hey Goldielocks and I are half Indian and straight shoot, looking at that ass of Goldie's somebody took some black dick," said Cassie who was sitting on the arm of the couch eating a bowl of lima beans and cornbread and a piece of fried boneless porkchop. All of which David and Charlie had made the night before

"Hey don't be jealous cause I got an ass wolf girl," said Taylor as she lay cuddled with Mandy on the coch in nothing but her purple and green stripped thong, "and its all shoot no gimmicks and its gonna slay them Union rats tonight right Baby- Bear?" she said kissing Mandy's only bra covered chest.

"No doubt about it and hey speaking of blonde rats with big asses," Mandy said getting a playful slap from her girlfriend. " What did you and Fran have talk about?" she asked referring to their social studies teacher

"Ughh can we not talk about that fucking Sable," Kyle said as he walked in wearing a black Calvin Klien bra and bikini cut panties under one of David's t-shirts and wearing bit more make up. Having switched fully into his very passable female self. As she sat on the love seat with Sam.

" Belle sweetie be nice," David said, "anyway if you must know I'll tell you," he said.

* * *

 **Earlier in the day:**

"David I wanted you to know that... thank god," Fran said before pulling David into a hungry kiss lustful kiss their tongues tangling.

"Umm Ms. Gwen this highly inappropiate bevhavior for teacher," David said as the teacher shifted her kisses to his neck.

Fran backed away a bit and said, "how's this for inappropiate," as she reached under her skirt and pulling off her red silk thong panties and tossed them at David.

"So wet why," David asked taking snif of the undergarments and stuffing them in his back pocket. As he closing the distance between them.

"You know why," Fran said with moan as once again she wrapped her arms around David.

David grabbed her hands roughly and stuck his fingers in her mouth, "Nuh Uh I wanna hear you say it," he said unzipping his pants

"Because I want your dick," Fran moaned.

David smiled andforcfully spun the teacher around and bent her over her desk. Crossing wrist behind her back with one hand and yanking her skirt up roughly over plump round ass which also sported tattooes of multicolored stars on the right cheek going to her thigh. Tearing the garment a bit. Then with his other hand he took her panties from his back pocket. Letting his pants drop as he shoved the wet panties in her mouth. "Can't have you making too much noise," he said before ramming his thick near thriteen inch manhood balls deep in one stroke.

"EMMMMMMUMMMMM UMMMMMPF!," Fran moaned as David began pumping into her so hard and fast that the desk began to move as the sound of the skin slapping reverberating off the walls of the class room.

Fran Gwen was a first year full teacher. Having done time as a student teacher at Whitmire which happened to be her old highschool. During that time she had she noticed how attractive David had become. Having known him before hand. David too had always been atracted to her but had never had the chance to act on it until the two had run into each other at an early summer gathering at the end of the last school year. A meeting that led to a night of wild animalistic sex and Fran weaking up in David's bed the first of many times over the summer. And seeing him in her class today they both knew how they'd end the first day of school.

"TAKE MY DICK YOU FUCKING BITCH!," David groaned as he pounded it away at the teacher.

"EMMMMUUUUUMMMIINNNGG!," Fran groaned as she orgasmed around David's prick, spraying some of sex fluid from her vagina

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHH," David said shooting his massive load onto Fran's ass skirt and blouse. Neither of them carring about the ruined clothes. He then sccoped some of his cum from her backside with his fingers and licked it. "Ummm tasty," he said before smearing Fran's lips

Fran spit her panties out and gave a very satisfied, "Ummm hmm," as she licked her lips.

"See you tonight," David asked pulling his pants up.

"Oh yeah," Fran said.

* * *

 **End of Flashback:**

"So you fucked your Sunny rat in her classroom and now she's coming great way to keep us off Suber's raidar daddy!," Belle said hopping up from her seat in an attempts to storm out of the room

"Come here girl!," David said stopping braiding Charlie's hair and grabbing Belle by her waist. He then kissed her hungerily. The black haired girl. "Whose my baby girl huh?, my little anime southern belle huh who?,"

"I am," Belle said, "but daddy I'm just worried and get bad heat from her and..."

"Shhh!," David said putting his finger to her lips. "Now baby are you jealous of Fran," he asked already knowing the answer

"A little," Belle said.

"And, you've been stealing your aunt's estrogen again haven't you," David said knowing his friend "child" and part time lover's situation. While David's mother had been accepting of his sexuality. Kyle's parents hadn't nore had they been excepting of his female side Belle. Making his home life difficult at times often leading him to not only abuse estrogen and do other harmful things but also spend most nights in David's bed feeling safe and protected in his arms. But that was not an unusual thing for any of the group. As David and Charlie filled the role of mother and father in the family dynamic. Meaning that their house was always open to them and whatever they need it be it a place hangout a salon or simply a place to store clothes and things they didn't want their real parents to see. And they both took great pride in being the parents.

"Yes only a little," Belle said

"Baby we told you if you want to take hormones Daddy and I will take you to the clinic and get them," Charlie said going into mother mode

"I just want to look pretty for you Daddy," Belle said placing her head on David's shoulder.

"Baby girl you're beautiful," David said kissing her forehead, "you've been not eating again haven't you I saw you skipp lunch," he said know that Belle sometimes had bouts of starving herself when she abused hormones.

"I've been eating I just wasn't hungry today," Belle said.

"Well take your pretty as in that kitchen and fix you a plate while I finish your mama's hair cause you're gonna need the energy to shake that ass tonight and for what I intend to do to you tonight," David said letting go of her.

"Help me out Daddy," Belle said sticking her ass out bit

David gave Belle a hard swat making Belle coo and walk to the kitchen.

" Yo straight shoot you're such a soft touch with her," Mandy said

"Yeah I am but you know she needs it Baby-bear," David said as he returned to braiding Charlie's hair. "Now speaking of girls I'm a soft touch with what do we think of Scarlet's new friend ?"

"I get a face vibe from her she seems cool," Charlie said.

"Same from me D.A.B plus I like her gimmicks manily the one in her neck," Taylor said referring to Carly's piercings and tattoos.

"Nothing but, good heat with me dad," Mandy said as she absent mindly played with Taylor's hair.

"Well she has face heat with me too but I think she was marking out for Rowdy," Cassie said.

"Oh she was not wolf," Sam said.

"I saw the look Rowdy she was and so were you," Cassie said

"Lets get one thing straight Rowdy don't mark for nobody," Sam said dismissing the fact she had felt an instant attraction to the dreadlocked brunnette. There had been something in her eyes. A wildness that she couldn't pin down that sparked her interest, and made her want to get to know her and maybe more.

"Oh really you wouldn't be happy if she showed up tonight?" David asked.

"If she comes that's her all I know is I'll be with some union rats," Sam said.

"And that's Rowdy for I'm gonna fuck her," Belle said as she came back with a plate of food.

"Eat babygirl eat," David said.

"You're gonna make me fat daddy," Belle said.

"Not fat I just like my girls thick," David said.

* * *

Elsewhere along the same time Carly and Kaci walked into Carly's house through the kitchen after a pit stop at the local convience store for a snack. Finding her brother already starting dinner. "Hey Spence," she said.

"Hey kiddo whose this?," Spencer asked.

" Oh right Spencer this Kaci, Kaci this is my brother Spencer we met at school," Carly said introducing the two.

"Nice meeting you Kaci Spencer said shaking the girl's hand.

"Likewise," Kaci said

" Hey Kaci invited me to this back to school party can I go?," Carly asked.

"Find by me just be in at a decent time and call if you're gonna be late or need a ride or something," Spencer said knowing his sister to be responseble enough to be trusted.

"Cool we're gonna go upstairs," Carly said.

"Wait a sec Carls," Spencer said.

"Kaci go on up first door on the left," Carly said.

"Will do," Kaci said giving a mock salute and going up.

"Yes," Carly said with a questioning look to her brother.

"So looks like you made a redneck hick friend and going to a party. Didn't someone say the people here wern't that bad," Spencer said with his sarcasim.

"You're a real dick you know that Spence," Carly said before going up to her room .

"Nice place you got here," Kaci said as she thumbed Carly's collection of CDs and cassettes.

"Thanks I'm still unpacking," Carly said throwing her back pack on her bed.

"Oh shit Guy: The Future, Love Sexxy, New Edition: Heartbreak, the NewJack City soundtrack," Kaci said looking through the collection, "You're into Prince and Newjack swing?,"

"Yeah I like it and 80s funk and R&B and some new wave, freestyle, and hause. I also like oldschool hip hop and rock and dance hall," Carly said sitting on her bed watching her friend go through her music "I even have some Cameo, Full Force and Samantha Fox stuff somewhere in these boxes,"

"NO WAY an autographed copy of Angehellic!," Kaci said holding up the CD in amazment.

"Yeah I love Tech Krizz, and Murs but Tech is my boy. You like Tech?," Carly asked.

"Yes! Plus all your other stuff but not like DAB, Rowdy and the others they see this you're in," Kaci said, "speaking of which pop quiz what does kayfabe mean ?,"

"Kayfabe is family slang for fake or joking," Carly said.

"Good, what about shoot or straight shoot?," Kaci asked.

"Shoot means real and straight shoot means the same as real talk," Carly answered.

"Correct again what about rats," Kaci asked.

"It's basically the same as hoe or girls or sluts depending on how you say it," Carly said.

"Ok but what about a Sunny rat ?," Kaci asked

"A chick you're banging on the reg that's not your girlfriend offically," Carly answered.

"Ok what about a Sable?." Kaci asked

" Same thing as bitch," Carly said.

"Ok run down heat to me," Kaci asked.

"X-pac heat means hate, same as go home heat. Bad heat means being angry with someone or at something. Good heat means you like someone or someone's cool," Carly said.

"Now what's it mean to be a mark or to mark out for someone," Kaci asked.

"Marking or to be a mark for someone is having a crush or dating someone. Marking out means being in love," Carly said.

"Lastly gimmicks," Kaci said.

"Gimmicks are stuff like tats piercings hairstyles fake tits or a fake ass, or drugs," Carly said.

"Good now lets pick out something sexy," Kaci said as she walked over to Carly's closet .

"Hey Kaci... uh thanks for being cool with me after me being a Sable and all," Carly said appologizing in her own way.

"First of good use of the lingo second don't mention it," Kaci smiled, "now let's see what we got here," she said throwing open the doors to the walk in closet. "Damn that's a lot of black," she said seeing the amount of black clothes in her new friend's wardrobe.

"Things you've said to your ex boyfriend," Carly quipped.

"Funny but do you have anything bright like at all," Kaci said moving the clothes around.

"I have plenty of bright colors," Carly said getting up and helping her friend look through the closet.

"Look all I'm saying is at a place like the gathering you want to stand out," Kaci said, "especially if you want to turn Rowdy's head."

"Ugg I'm not a mark for Rowdy," Carly said, "I don't even know her really."

"You so are and you need to show of those tats and dermals," Kaci said, "jackpot," she said. "How attached are you to this NWO shirt," she asked pulling out a tie dye NWO shirt that was way too big for the brunette.

"It was thrift store find I just got it cause it looks cool I was just gonna sleep in it ," Carly said .

"Ok now please tell me you have scissors, gliter and a sewing machine?," Kaci asked

"Glitter and scissors yes sewing machine no but Spencer has a hot glue gun for his art projects," Carly said.

"Well go get em! I got work to do," Kaci said.

* * *

David and the others walked into the gathering dressed to the nines in there usual eye catching style. David had chosen wear white jeans with a long white tank top, a pair of neon green high tops a neon green tactical style scarf hanging from his belt loop. A neon green bandanna around his neck and a pair of sunglasses, all which made him glow in the black lights sprinkled around the room. His mohawk flat iorned and combed to oneside. Charlie who had walked in on David's arm was wearing a sexy white monokini that was cut high on her hips and a bit small for her curvy frame. As it barely contained her large breast, fit pretty much like a thong at the back and showed a bit the lines from her hips that lead to her sex. Over the swimsuit she wore a pair of low rise jeans that had been cut into daisy dukes. Which much like her swimsuit were a bit to small as they barely covered her hips and showed a bit of her butt at the back. A neon green bandanna tied in the front around her cornrows and a pair of neon green Chuck Taylor boots and silver mirrored shades. Taylor who was sucking on a blowpop had choosen to wear a pair of tight hot pink cut offs that were about a two inches from being a belt over black Y-back thong bikini bottom. A matching bikini top a long pink Power Puff Girls jacket that cover her basically exposed back side and a pair of pink high heeled sneakers. A pair of pink framed fashion glasses with hair pulled into Harley Quin like pigtails. Mandy being a bit less of an exhibtioness as her girlfriend wore a pair of newspaper print leggings with along mesh baseball jersy over a red bustier with two zeros on the back. A custom red and black snapback cap with the word top embroidered on it and pair of red and black Vans. Cassie was wearing a pair of acid washed jeans with a dreamcatcher pattern ripped into the thigh, a sheer V-neck X-men shirt a pair of dangly wolf's head earrings and a pair of white DC shoes. Sam deciding to go a bit more butch than normal had worn an Atlanta Braves jersey a pair of guys tan jean shorts over a gray sports bra and a pair of dog tags. White hightops and a pair of aviator shades. Belle was wearing a pair of black cutoffs that showed a bit of her ass. A sheer American flag tanktop over a red bikini that showed her belly button ring her a pair of black high heeled sandals. Her jet black hair was done it's usual scene girl style.

"Alright my children lets slay," David said as they headed to the bar.

* * *

"This is it?," Carly said stepping out of Kaci's car seeing the old abandoned mill. She was wearing the NWO shirt it having been cut into a halter top that tied up in the back. And a pair black leather hot pants and her black Doc Martin boots. Her dreads pulled up in a knot at the back of her head. The outfit showing off her tattoos on her legs arms stomach back and ribs. Aswell as the dermals in her cheeks left thigh in the shape of . The small disc in her ear, and the ring in her nose. She'd also changed the rippon in her neck corset from black to white.

"Trust me inside its much better," said Kaci who was wearin black vintage style bikini bottoms with slits on the sides that showed the Avenegers symbol on her right hip A Deadpool t-shirt that he had bought as an extra small so it fit her like a very tight crop-top. Her hair in sstringy wet looking curels her outfit rounded out by hightop black Adidas. "Now the question is are you ready to slay when we get in there.

"Oh I was born to slay hountiy," Carly said in her best drag queen accent complete with exaggerated hand movements.

"Well alright then lets go," Kaci said.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok this is where I leave you my friends. What I can't blow my load in the second chapter now can I? Then why would you come back well you'd come back cause I'm just that good. Anyway next chapter will show what a gathering is like and will have some action and some Carly Sam interaction. But for right now I want to know what you think of the family slang and dynamic and Carly's music taste. Anyway peace love SDR OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What's up CAM people its me SDR and my oh my is this story is just flying together isn't it. Now before I get in this chapter I feel like there is something I must address. As many of you know that every character named David in my stories a Garry Stu version of myself using my best parts to fulfill wishes and dreams in my fantasies. That being said there is stuff I put into the David character that is true about myself. Now I made a big announcement of this in another fic but here goes I am actually queer. I do actually find trans women very attractive as well as passible cross dressers while still preferring genetic women. But I'm more so attracted to personality than anything. Also I did want to take cosmetology in high school and become a hairdresser and nail tech but my school the actual Whitmire high and Newberry county school district had a roll about a going a year without any disciplinary problems. Anyway that's over now let's get into this**

* * *

 **Bonfire Of The Vanitys Pt 2 (Our dancing days)**

Carly looked amazed as she and Kaci walked into the old mill. It looked like someone had thrown together and upscale gay bar together. As she saw what looked to be over a hundred people teens and adults alike dancing flirting drinking and having fun. She never would've thought that such a place could've existed in the small southern town. She felt at home and immediately started dancing to the pumping dance music. Getting lost in the vibe of the atmosphere .

"Hey there they are," Kaci said pointing to David and the others at the bar.

"Who's the chick all over David?," Carly asked.

"That's no chick that's Kyle or should I say Belle in this case," Kaci said in a matter of fact way.

"Damn you sure Kyle's not the drag persona?," Carly asked.

Kaci gave a chuckle and said "Come one kid lets go."

The two navigated their way through the dance floor. Getting what appeared to be jealous and flirtatious looks before reaching the bar. "Scarlet you made it and you brought your new friend Carly right?," David asked in his normal grand manner.

"Yeah that's right," Carly said trying not to make it obvious she was looking passed the big man in white at Sam. "Hey Rowdy," she said.

"Sup Carly nice seeing you again," Sam said locking eyes with the brown haired girl, "You look great," she said looking her over while trying to appear not too.

"Thanks so do all of you and straight shoot no kayfabe Belle you're slaying," Carly said.

"Thank you I know," Belle said with a cocky hair flip.

"Well someone's smartened you up to the slang nice," Charlie said glancing at Kaci.

"Yeah so anyway what are doing guys," Kaci asked.

"Right now just feeling the vibe and checking the rats waiting on our drinks," David said, " Matter of fact bartender let me get a cinnimon toast crunch and what are you drinking Carly?"

"Umm that's ok I don't drink I'm Straight Edge," Carly said pointing to the X tattooed on her left hand. "Plus I hate the taste of alcohol"

"Well you'll love this bar tender make her my special drink," David said ordering for Carly anyway

"A Yo D.A.B !," a raspy female voice said.

"Santana what's good daddy!," David said shaking hands and hugging the slightly older short light skinned young woman with her hair cut into a flattop dressed in guys clothes.

"Nothing just one proud pops saying hey to another I see you and Scotland got ya'll sons and daughters looking right. But who is shawty with the dreads a new daughter?"

"Not a new daughter Santana just a new friend," Charlie said. "Santana this is Carly. Carly this is Santana father of the Gucci family," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Carly said holding her hand out for a handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine," Santana said taking the girl's hand and kissing it.

"And she's a notorious flirt," Charlie said just as the bartender a trey of drinks

"Here you go Carly," David said handing her a blue colored drink identical to his. "Santa care to join us in a toast?" he asked offering her the extra drink.

"Alright," Santana said taking the drink. "What are we drinking too?"

"To the battle whoever wins no hard feelings," Charlie said.

"Here, here," they all said raising their glasses and drinking.

"Umm this is good doesn't burn like booze does," Carly said finding the drink delightful.

"That's cause there's no booze in it," David said.

"What?," Carly said with a raised eyebrow.

"Daddy's straight edge too," Belle said "what you have there is Sprite grinedean, blue Monster energy drink blue Kool aid and some lime juice and Five hour energy shot for taste," she explained.

"I call it a CM Punk," David said.

"Yeah it'll give ya a rush so you can dance all night but nothing else," Charlie said finishing her drink. "Now if you'd excuse me there is a cougar in a very inappropriate see-through dress, that looks like Lana Perilla from _Once Upon A Time,_ and the dark queen is about to be invaded by Scotland," she said walking across the room.

"I'm gonna go shake my ass come along Baby-bear," Taylor said pulling Mandy to the dance floor.

"Yeah I'm gonna go make sure my daughters are ready but I'm throwing a party at the Thompson Center after the first game of the year want you be there," Santana said.

"College party we'll be there man," David said shaking her hand before she left.

"Yeah I'm gonna go talk to that girl by the stage," Cassie said taking her drink and walking off.

"Oh look Daddy it's you're Sunny rat," Belle said with a bit of venom as she sipped her drink and saw Fran on the dance floor.

"Don't be a Sable baby girl let's just go over and be friendly," David said, "Scarlet come dance with us."

"Now why would I dance with my ex and his chicks," Kaci asked sarcastically.

"Because you remember how good I can move on the dance floor and in the bedroom," David said.

"This is true," Kaci said taking David's and joining him and Belle. Leaving Sam and Carly alone in a bit of an awkward silence.

"So what are you drinking?," Carly asked breaking the silence and taking in the blondes body while trying not to be noticed.

" It's called an omega red it's my own invention," Sam said in her cool way as not to appear taken by Carly, "it's basically Grey Goose Code Red and pineapple," she continued.

"So what you all have drink gimmicks?," Carly asked

"Not all of us just me D.A.B but like 'father' like 'son' right," Sam said taking a sip of her drink.

"So that's your role David and Charlie's 'son'," Carly asked.

"Well me and She-wolf but only in the vague sense for parties mostly we're just best friends," Sam said.

"Cassie? I would've thought Mandy given her name is Baby-bear," Carly said.

Sam chuckled and gave a small smirk and said, "Mandy is a top but not butch enough to be a son. Cassie isn't really either but she's a hunter when it comes to guys or girls she wants and she likes pegging dudes that's why she got the son title. And we call Mandy and Taylor Goldielocks and Baby-bear because they're perfect for each other."

"What about you why call you Rowdy you don't really strike me as a hot head," Carly asked looking Sam up and down.

"Well there's only two ways to find out," Sam said with a smirk, "and are you looking at my tits," she said making Carly do a spit take.

"What!?," Carly said coughing and wiping her mouth.

"I mean its ok if you are I have great tities, and some nice abs," Sam said flexing her abs a bit.

"Are you always such a mark for yourself?," Carly asked holding in a laugh and trying not to agree with the blonde.

"No I just wanted ask some questions since you seem to be asking them all," Sam said with a smile

Carly gave a small laugh and smile back. "Ok ask me something"

"Ok so your neck gimmick did it hurt?," Sam asked.

"Not as much as you'd think. My nose ring hurt more to be honest," Carly said.

"Ok," Sam said, "so it must be cool having parents that are cool with all the body moding ?"

"Well I never knew my mom since she died having me and my dad was Air force but died in car wreck overseas when I was nine so I never really knew him either."

"Sorry I didn't know," Sam said.

"It's cool you didn't know," Carly said brushing off the question

"So who takes care of you if you don't mind me asking ?," Sam asked.

"My brother Spencer and he's cool with all my ink and stuff," Carly said, "what about you who takes care of Rowdy when she's not with her friends?"

"My mom we fight a lot but it's cool," Sam said taking a sip of her drink.

"Cool," Carly said.

"So you wanna another drink, I'm almost done with this one," Sam said just as the dancehall song _Action_ started to play.

"Sure but after you dance with me I love this song," Carly said finishing her drink and pulling Sam to the floor."

Once on the dance floor Carly began to whined her waist to the music doing come here motions with her fingers. To which Sam responded by moving in close and taking hold of her waist and began to whined along with her. Their bodies quickly beginning to move as one as they twirled and grinded around on the floor for the next three songs. Eye to eye body to body silently flirting with each other until a siren sounded from the dj.

"What's going on?," Carly asked.

"It's battle time come on," Sam said quickly pulling Carly to the sidelines along with David and the others as a beautiful voluptuous drag queen danced her way from behind the dj booth to the center of the floor. Making everyone cheer and throw dollar bills at her.

"Hello everyone!," she said into the microphone getting a cheer from the crowd. "How are all you gorgeous motherfuckers! I am your host Rikkia Von Shasta Davis and its battle time!," she said making the crowd cheer. "For those of you who maybe new here or who may have never seen a real battle in person. It's kind of like _Paris Is Burning_ two queens will battle it out on the floor the judges decide based on applause. Now feel free to tip the girls but if you throw a twenty or something its mine," Rikkia said getting a laugh. "Don't laugh I'm in college and a bitch has loans. Now one more thing I know you're all probaly thinking you're going to see some RuPaul lip synching or some vogueing. Oh no leave that to club and the northern queens round here we get nasty we get ghetto into some stripper shit! Tonight these are gonna be twerkin and werkin and they can get as nasty as they want now are you ready to meet the queens?," she asked getting a cheer from the people. " Now tonight the girls from each house are competing in teams of two so let's meet them. First from the house of Gucci in Columbia SC Jade and Jolliee," she said introducing a very thick curvy Chinese young woman approximately 149lbs. With a short layered bob dyed teal with an ambre effect dressed in a sexy black and white horizontal stripped monokini gray cutoffs and black heels and a cheetah print tattoo going from her right shoulder to her left thigh. And equally built Puerto Rican girl with her hair in a blonde and fire red curly afro of sorts. Wearing a skin tight backless sheer black cat suit with a deep V to her belly button and clear heels. "And now from the house of Chaotic in Union SC Nyeeah and Dontae!," she said introducing a tall slender black drag queen that kind of resembled Zendya in a strapless yellow polka dot leotard and caf high gladiator sandals and a Beyoncé esique wig along with an efimine black male in a black t-shirt cut into a crop top of sorts a pair black leggings with a pattern that resembled the Partridge family bus and red high-tops. "From the house of Michaels in Jonesville Trina and Adore!," she said introducing both a black and an Asian drag queen dressed in matching silver sequin hot pants with matching bikini tops and heels and brown wigs. "And last and defiantly not least some local girls. Friends of mine and some of you they are nasty sexy wild and can throw a punch so if you haters better start running if you talk shit. Representing the Vanitys from right here in Whitmire give it up for Goldielocks and Belle!," she said making the crowd cheer. "Now ladies I need you know if any of you is doing that basic ass Miley shit leave the floor now! DJ drop the beat!"

The DJ started playing _You Right_ by Lil Uzi and Taylor who was now sucking another blow pop. Walked around all the other girls with Belle hyping the crowd. Taylor looking down her glasses at the other girls they then saw Trina and Adore in the middle of the floor and pushed them to the side. Taylor then took off her jacket and Belle took of her tank top leaving them both in their bikini tops and they began moving their asses in hard circles to the beat the crowd throw money. While on the opposite end Jade and Jolliee were battling Neeyah and Dontae making the duo start to move off the floor. Belle dropped into a squat position and popped her booty making one cheek move at a time unbuttoning Taylor's shorts while Taylor made her cheeks clap. The song then switched to _Freak Hoe_ by Future and Jade and Jolliee walked to the beat up to Taylor and Belle. Jolliee stood face to face with Taylor and the curvy Asian faced the blonde and un buttoned her own shorts. The two gave each other a smile then as the beat dropped and they yanked their shorts off leaving them in their sexy swimwear as they both dropped into a squat and started popping. While Jade and Belle were twerking on all fours. Belle then stood up and took off her own shorts and tossed them to David leaving her in a thong. As she lifted her leg and dropped into a split making the crowd cheer. Jade had opened taken down the top half of her cat suit as Jolliee did the same and they walked around shaking their butts and having dollars stuffed in their waist. Not to be out done Taylor and Belle did the same. They then found Mandy and David got into a wheelbarrow position and twerked on their partners. The DJ then switched to another Future song _Wicked_ and Jade and Jolliee stripped further down to micro thongs and dropped into a mock 69 and twerked in each other's faces while miming eating other out. Taylor look and did a mock applause. She then took her blow pop and stuck it down the front of her thong while bending over and making her ass jiggle. She then took it out and teased Belle who went for a lick and not getting it she then did the same to David, Kaci, Sam, Caasie and even Carly before placing the blow pop in Mandy's mouth. She then took off her bottoms leaving her naked she then did two backflips stopping to twerk in a handstand before putting her legs behind head locking her ankles exposing herself and making the crowd rain money on her. Belle then crawled across the floor to Taylor and went into a handstand and mock ate out Taylor until the music stopped.

"Woooo ! Now that was a battle and that got me a little wet," Rikia said, "Now... hold up... sorry I thought I saw a fifty," she joked as she watched the other girls pick up the money. "Yes pick those apples. The judges have made their decision and the winners of the battle are... GOLDIELOCKS AND BELLE VANITY!," she said making the crowd cheer and everyone else in the family as well as Carly and Kaci rush Taylor and Belle in celebration.

"Ayo D.A.B good battle ya'll," Santana said shaking David's hand.

"Likewise man," David said.

"Yo I'm about to get my girls dressed and we about to hit the Waffle House out by Newberry High you wit it or nah," Santana.

"Yeah man that's what's up we'll meet ya'll there," David said, "Scarlet Carly what do ya'll say, a little Waffle House then back to the crib for a little after session our treat"

"I don't know man I wouldn't feel right you guys treating seeing as we just met and plus I told my bro I'd try to be in early," Carly said sounding a bit unsure.

"Please Carly come," Sam said, "straight shoot I'd like if you'd come and no kayfabe the food is great,"

"Ok I guess I can hang for a bit but I want to pay for myself," Carly said.

"Deal," Sam said.

"Cool Belle Goldielocks get dressed so we can go," David said.

"Daddy do we have too?," Belle asked with a pout.

"Go," David said.

* * *

"I still can't believe you got naked in front of everyone," Carly said sipping her soda.

"I told you Goldie hates clothes," said Kaci who had put on a pair of tight jeans over her bikini bottoms to enter the restaurant.

"No kayfabe I don't plus in a battle I always go hard in the battles," said Taylor who was sitting on Mandy's lap.

" That you do and it's so sexy," Mandy said before kissing her girlfriend.

"And there's the incest angle," Charlie said before her phone's text alert sound went off, causing her to pull it out of her pocket. "Ohh shit yo my Lana rat just sent me a naked snap asking if I want it I'm gonna text her meet us at the house."

"Wait let me see," David asked , "Damn that's it I'm texting Fran,"

"Do you have too?," Belle asked sounding a bit annoyed as she sat in David's lap.

"Whose Fran?," Carly asked.

"Our social studies teacher," Sam said.

"You're banging a teacher!," Carly yelled in shock.

" Yes now would you keep it down ," David said taking a bit of his hash browns

"Yeah small towns have big ears," Cassie said.

"Sorry secret's safe with me," Carly said.

"Well look who we have here its Davie and the dykes," said a tall white male with sort of a buzz cut in a t-shirt and jeans flanked by a group of teenage boys and girls.

"Donnie nice to see you," David said sarcastically,

"What are you doing here Moore," Charlie said.

"Well we just left a party and wanted to get something to eat, and we run into the school 's king fag his girls and the new freak of the school," Donnie said. "Hey new freak you gotta name?" he asked leaning in close to Carly too close for both her and Sam's comfort.

"Leave her alone Donnie," Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Calm down Rowdy I'm just getting to know your new friend's name," Donnie said.

"Look asshole I'm trying to enjoy my food so are my friends so why don't you and the rest of this pro-abortion ad you came in with leave us alone," Carly said gripping her fork.

"Not till tell me your...AHHH!," Donnie screamed finding Carly's fork in his thigh. "You bitch!," he said drawing back to hit Carly.

"I said leave her alone!," Sam said leap frogging over Carly to pounce on Donnie punching him in the face.

"Rowdy look out!," Cassie said before throwing her glass at one of Donnie's friends hitting him in the face with it as situation turned into a brawl amongst the two groups. Carly getting knocked down in the process.

"Carly you ok?!," Kaci asked helping her up.

"Yeah I'm," Carly said just as the sound of two loud gunshots rang out making everyone in the restaurant duck.

" Donnie that was a warning if you don't want the next two in your ass I suggest you get the fuck out!," Santana said pointing her gun at him.

"This ain't over DAB!," Donnie said picking himself up and leaving with his friend.

"Ya'll ok?," Santana asked putting her gun away as David and the others got up.

"Yeah kids Carly?" David said dusting himself off and helping Belle up.

"Yeah I'm …. Rowdy you're bleeding," Carly said rushing to help Sam up noticing the cut on her forehead.

"I'm fine it's just a scratch, what about you?," Sam asked seeing the bruise starting to form on Carly's arm.

"I'm more worried about you," Carly said.

"Ok all my kids back to my place to get patched up Carly Kaci this means you too," David said. " Santana if you need anything,"

"I know call you now get out of here before the cops get here," Santana said.

* * *

"What happened to you guys ?," Fran asked as she and Charlie's club girl greeted them on the front porch.

"We had a little situation," David said as he wrapped his arms around Fran's waist. "But tell you what. Why don't you and dark and sexy here go wait for me and Charlie in my bedroom while we get everybody situated," he said giving her a kiss.

"Ok baby," Fran said leading the other woman in the house.

"Oh and leave room for Kaci and Belle," David said.

"So you think I'm gonna fuck you," Kaci said.

"No I know you're gonna fuck me," David said, "Rowdy Carls inside.

"In a minute," Sam said. "You sure you ok?,"

"Yeah you that cut looks bad you could have a concussion," Carly said.

"I'm sure I'm fine but if you're so concerned and since I don't have a snuggle partner tonight you can stay and keep me company?," Sam said giving her a slick smile.

"I see no problem with that," Carly said returning the smile "but if you try anything you really will have a concussion," she said half-jokingly.

"I give you my word as a gentleman," Sam said as they walked into the house.

* * *

 **A/N: Well peeps end of another chapter. Hope you loved it and for those of you of legal age and wondering cinnimon toast crunch is a real drink. Its half Rum Chatta half Fireball cinnimon whiskey and its good. Anyway what did you think of the battle? And our Baby CAM moments and our apparent antagonist? Let me know anyway Peace love SDR OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey CAM ppl its me now this chapter picks up right where the last one left off well sort of you'll see enjoy**

* * *

 **A Great Friday Night Into A Pleasant Saturday Morning**

"OHHH FUCK CHARLIE ITS SOOO GOOD," the older brunette screamed girping the sheets as Charlie's skilled tongue and fingers ravaged her sex. Taking her to the highest points of ecstacy. "EUHHH GODDAMN GODDAMN! FUCK SHIT FUCK!," the woman cursed as the Scottish teen ravaged her g-spot with her fingers. "OUHHHHH I'M, I'M I'M CUMMINNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in orgasm a gyser of pussy juice erupting from her pussy drenching the bed and leaving her teenaged lover looking as though she had just swam two laps in a pool

"Ummm such a dirty mouth bad evil queen bad," Charlie said throwing her soaked hair back and licking her lips as she swatted the woman's sex making more of cum spray out. "Now your Regina it's time I truly punish you for your deeds," she said grabbing the woman's ankles and rubbing her sex with her thick nine inch strap-on she called big red.

"Ummm yes punish me for what I've done," the woman said playing along with Charlie's love of _Once Upon A Time_. "OHHHHHHH YESSSSS BEAT MY PUSSY!," she cried as the dildo plunged into her pussy and Charlie began to work the strap on in and out of her pussy with hard deep strokes. The teen working her hips in a circle on the down stroke. As she thrust upward to meet Charlie's stroke

"UGHHH YEAH TAKE IT REGINA TAKE IT!," Charlie grunted as she worked her false cock harder and faster as the clit stimulator in the dildo began bringing he close to orgasm. "UGHHHH FUCK BRO YOU HAVE TO TRY THIS HER PUSSY IS SO TIGHT IT'S YANKING RED!,' she said looking back over her shoulder at the other side of the bed at David

"I will in a minute but I have my hands full at the moment," David grunted. Indeed he was as he currently had his cock burried balls deep in Fran's asshole while Belle sucked and tweaked his nipples.

"UGGGGG GAPE IT GAPE MY FUCKING ASSHOLE!," Fran screamed as she pounded her fist on the mattress tears welling up in her eyes.

"Umm do it Daddy make this rat's tight ass open up so you can do me," Belle said before nipping David's nipple.

"FUCKING DIRTY SLUTS!," David grunted as he plowed harder into Fran's ass. "We'll switch when I'm done with Fran I know you want a crack at this ass!," he said.

"EGGHHHH DEAL!" Charlie grunted as she thrust harder into the older woman. Her lover's ankles locked behind her neck.

"AHHHHH YESS HARDER FUCK MEEEE!," the brunette Puerto Rican woman moaned feeling another orgasm building in her. The teenager's sexual prouse impressing her and making her head spin.

"ERRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH UUURGGGGHHHHHH ARRRGGGGGGAH," Came the animalistic the grunt growls of Fran she worked her ass David's dick meeting his ramming thrust with her own.

"THROW THAT ASS BACK BITCH THROW IT BACK!," David said as he smacked and fucked the teacher's plump ass.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUCKKKKKKK!," Fran screamed as she climaxed and fell forward on her stomach sweaty red faced teary eyed and with a content smile.

Belle seeing this pounced on David hungrily, lustfully kissing his lips and pushing him to the bed. She then pulled her thong down and straddled him lining her asshole up with his cock. "Let show you how to handle this dick," she said before impaling herself on the large dick. "AGHHH UHHHH DADDY!," she screamed feeling David's balls meet the bottom of her ass.

"UGGGH DAMN YOUR PUSSY IS EXTRA TIGHT TONIGHT BABY GIRL!," David groaned in pleasure as he started to pump up into Belle.

"ALL FOR YOU DADDY ALL FOR YOU!," Belle moaned.

"CUM FOR ME 'REGINA' CUM FOR ME!," Charlie demanaded as she fucked harder. Her hips working in over drive.

"OHHHHHHHH SWEET DIOS MIO! JESUS CHRISTO! AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!," the Lana Perila look alike screamed as she once again squirting her orgasm like a fountain at Ceasar's Palace Charlie catching some in her mouth. "ENH RUNNGHH AHH EIIHH!," she grunted again as she squirted four more less impressive spurts

"Ummm...puh!," Chalie moaned spitting some of the older womans cum back in her face before swallowing the rest. "Deliscious," she said pulling out of her worn pussy before rolling onto her back. "Now do me," she said locking her hands behind her head.

The faux Lanna rolled onto Charlie kissing her deeply and undoing the buxom teen's strap on harness. "As you wish," she said as she started kissing down her body stopping a her large H- cup tits.

"EHHHHH YESSS BITE IT!," Charlie said feeling the older woman bite and yank at her nipple with her teeth. Sending intense pleasure through her as Charlie really enjoyed the pain of having her nipples roughly bitten and twisted.

"AHHHH DADDY YES FUCK ME DADDY FUCK ME!," Belle said pogoing up and down on David's manhood.

"YEAH WHO'S PUSSY IS THIS?! WHO'S PUSSY IS THIS!," David grunted as he pumped harder and faster

"YOURS DADDY YOURS !," Belle moaned. "UGHHHHH MY PUSSY IS CREAMING ON THAT BIG ASS DICK!"

"Umm let me help you Belle," Fran said as she crawled between David's legs and started licking his balls.

"AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH HOLY FUCKING SHIT! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!," Charlie screamed over and over as the older woman licked and sucked her pussy. "EAT MY CUNT YOU BEAUTIFUL BITCH!,"she screamed again pulling at the faux Lana's hair.

"UMMM creamy Irish jailbait pussy taste sweeter than honey...AHH!," the fake Lana yelped feeling as Charlie yanked her hair hard.

"I'm scottish you cougar slut now get back to work!," Charlie said shoving the woman's face back in her sex. "OHHHHHHHH FUCK RIGHT THERE RIGHT FUCKING THERE!" she screamed holding back her orgasm.

"I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm cumming! DADDY I'M CUMMING!," Belle screamed shooting her load on David's chest.

"EuRRGH YEAH!," David said gripping Belle's hips and began fucking her with all the force power and speed of a runaway bullet train

"EEGGGHHHHHHHhhHHHHhHHHHH DADDY! DADDY!," Belle screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIT!," Charlie screamed as she climaxed. "EEEEEERRGGGGGGGGGGGGGOWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL DON'T STOP DON'T EVER FUCKING STOP!," she yelled shoving the older woman's face deeper into her sex.

* * *

"Are they always this loud?," Carly asked sitting on the couch with Sam, Mandy and Taylor in the living room. The sounds of the mini orgy in David's room coming through the walls

"Yep wonders of that giant porn dick of his and the fact he knows how to use it," Kaci said her legs over the arm of the loveseat wearing only her bikini bottoms and the small pink strapless bra she'd worn under her shirt.

"Not to mention Charlie trying to be Lily Cade with the strap-on," Cassie said sitting next Kaci in sort of a lotus position.

"It's best to turn the TV up and ignore them," Sam said turning on the valume on the tv up.

"Oh yeah well what about them?," Carly asked cocking her head towards the spot between her and Sam. Where a now once again naked Taylor was straddling a topless Mandy kissing and fondling each other moaning as they did.

"Oh that can be solved by this," Sam said before giving Taylor a hard smack on the ass. "Hey take it to the back Scotland's room is free," she said.

"I thought you liked watching Rowdy ?," Taylor said with a wink.

"She does but Goldie baby maybe we should be considerate of our guest and take this party to the back," Mandy said.

"Oh alright but she's already seen it all," Taylor said standing and pulling Mandy up along with her. "She-wolf wanna bang?"

"Ehh why not?," Cassie said following them to the bedroom.

"So is that what you guys do in this family fuck each other or watch each other fuck?" Carly asked.

"No not all the time Wolf's a simi regular partner for Goldie and Baby. I have a bit of a thing for voyourism and the others indulge me. 'Dad' and 'mom' like sharring every once and awhile and maybe some other stuff but since he and Scarlet broke it off Belle has been his main girl of sorts," Sam said.

"But speaking of fucking DAB I believe your 'dad' requested the pleasure of my pussy and I intend to indulge him," Kaci said as she got up and went to the back room.

"So what about you?," Sam asked Carly

"What about me?" the brunette asked back.

"You got any kinks or fetishes?," Sam asked moving slightly closer to Carly on the couch.

"How about you answer my question first and I'll answer all of yours," Carly asked she too moving closer.

"Ok ask away," Sam said.

"So you have anyone special or are you just a player?," Carly asked.

"No I haven't had anyone special in a long time, and no I'm not a player I just fuck a lot," Sam said with a chuckle taking off her jersey showing the tattooes on each of her shoulders.

"Nice Big Pun quote," Carly said letting her dreads down.

"Thank you, now answer my question," Sam said

"There embarrassing and you'll think I'm a creep,"Carly said blushing a bit.

"No we have a deal come on you won't get any bad heat from me I swear," Sam said as a way to reassure the blushing girl she wouldn't judge her.

"Ok I like smells," Carly said turning deep red.

"Smells?," Sam asked.

"I have a thing for sniffing girl's armpits and asses but not farts lets make that clear," Carly said still embarrassed, "I love the way a girl smells after shes been running or working out a long time especially her pits ass and crotch. You think I'm a freak don't you?" she asked sheepishly.

"No I don't think you're a freak no one else will either we don't judge each other in this family no matter how good bad or twisted no judgement. But you better not let Goldie find out or she'll be shoving that ass of hers in your face next time she drinks just like she did DAB," Sam said.

"You mean Dave and Tay hooked up," Carly asked a bit shocked.

"Mandy too more than once but only when they super drunk or super horny," Sam explained, "but hey you said they're embarrassing what's the other fetish or fetishes?"

"I also like to lick armpits and snif worn panties," Carly said again blushing, "and no I don't buy random underwear off Craig's list or Twitter they have to be from someone like a sex buddy or a girlfriend, and if you tell anybody Rowdy I'll beat you," she added.

"Your secret's safe with me," Sam said with a smile, "Ok your turn ask me something no limits."

"I'm thinking," Carly said, "Ok who made the better wrestling themes Jimmy Hart or Jim Johnston?" she asked.

"Jim Johnston easy and nice to know you like wrestling," Sam said.

"Yeah grew up watching it and Kaci says you and I have a lot in common," Carly said smiling at the blonde and moving closer to her.

"Oh did she now," Sam said moving in close enough so their faces we inches apart.

"Really," Carly said as they both starred at eachother.

"Umm I'm gonna go in the kitchen and get a snack and something drink you want anything?" Sam asked slowly getting up from the couch.

"Sure," Carly said.

"Find us something to watch ok," Sam said going into the kitchen.

"You sure Dave won't mind us eating his food?," Carly asked as she searched through the guide before settling on a rerun of _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_.

"The only thing DAB is worried about is keeping his dick hard, besides we're family," Sam said from the kitchen. "So you asked me now I'm gonna ask you. You have anyone special back in seattle?"

"No I did until last year her name was Shelby Marx and she broke my heart," Carly said with a sigh.

"I can relate," Sam said returning with two bowls of food, and two cans of soda. "That's why I don't mark for anyone, anymore," she said handing one of the bowls to Carly.

"Agreed," Carly said as she studied the bowel contents of ground up cornbread mixed with lima beans that had tiny pink pieces of meat in them. With a dusting of black pepper over it. She then took a spoon full and tasted it. "Ummm this is good buttery and kinda smokey," she said.

"That's the ham hock that gives it the smoke, DAB's mom taught him how to cook and he's really good you should see his sunday dinners," Sam said.

"I just mightt have to," Carly said continuing to eat still hearing the bedroom antics of David and Charlie now combined with those of Mandy Taylor and Cassie. "So have you and David ever..."

"Fucked? Hell no!," Sam said, "You are looking at a gold star lesbo kid and besides his dick looks like an elephant trunk."

"It can't be that big," Carly said not really buying into David's mythic penis size.

"Wanna go check?," Sam said pointing her thumb towards David's room.

"No thanks i'm good," Carly said with a slight giggle.

"So you into DS9 huh?," Sam asked.

"Yeah all Trek really but DS9 and TNG the most. You?," Carly asked.

"Yeah but I'm more Voyager but Worf is one of my favorite characters,"

"I like Dax and Kiera," Carly said.

The two budding friends and possible budding lovers spent the rest of the night talking. Asking each other questions. Both discusing their pasts, their fandoms. Music, wrestling, comics telvision, anything and everything until sleep over took them both.

The Saturday sun found Carly with her head resting on Sam's stomach as the slept on the couch. Both being awoken by the sounds of David and Charlie contiuing the actions of the night before. "Ughh they're at it again," Carly groaned propping herself up.

"I'm not sure they ever stopped," Sam said a small groan in her throat as she stretched her arms.

"Um I have to go the bathroom where is it?," Carly asked.

"Straight back middle door can't miss it," Sam said directing the dreadlocked girl. While watching her hot pants clad behind walk to the bathroom. While trying not to make it obvious.

"So I ment to ask what's the X-pac heat between that Donnie guy last night?" Carly asked from the bathroom.

"That's a lot of history and a lot of bad heat long story Donnie is the principle's nephew and he hates DAB," Sam said. "But straight shoot if he or any of crew try to fuck with you come find us."

"Why would he go after me?," Carly asked as she came out of the bathroom, and picked her phone up from the coffe table

"Because he knows you're cool with us," Sam said.

"Well thanks but I can handle myself if he tries something," Carly said as she unlocked her phone. "SHIT!" she cursed seeing the numorus text and phone calls from her brother.

"What's wrong?," Sam asked.

"Oh it's nothing just my brother. He called me like eighty times," she said as she dailed her brother. "Hey Spence"

" _Carly where the hell are you I've been trying to call you all night!,_ " Spencer said with a bit of anger but more concern.

"Sorry we met up with some of Kaci's friends at the party then we went to eat then we went to her friends house and we ended up falling asleep," Carly said only part lying only tiny bit.

" _Are you ok? I've been worried all night!,_ " Spencer asked.

"Yeah and I'll be home soon like asap just let me wake up Kaci and... hold on," Carly said Sam indicating she wanted to talk to her.

"Hey look Kaci is gonna be busy most of the morning how about I cook you breakfast and then give you a ride home ?," Sam suggested.

Carly thought for a moment on the blonde's suggestion for a few short seconds then made her decission. "Hey Spence I'm gonna eat breakfast then I'll be right home ok?," she said.

" _Alright kiddo be home soon,"_ Spencer said.

"I will bye," Carly said ending the call. "Ok Rowdy what's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Ok cheese grits egg and saucesage coming up," Sam said getting up with a smile, "you just watch TV and I'll be back."

"Ok...but what are grits?," Carly asked making Sam chuckle a bit.

"Trust me you'll love 'em," Sam said.

* * *

Back in David's room the sweet stinch of sex and sweat hung heavy in the air as Charlie and her latest conquest were in the midst of an intense tribbing session. While David beside them reciving an equally intense blowjob from Kaci. Belle and Fran both asleep on the floor.

"OHHHHHHHH YES RIGHT THERE RIGHT FUCKING THERE!," grunted a red faced and sweaty Charlie as her mouth found the older latina's nipple and she gripped her hips. Making the raven haired beauty grind her sex harder into her own.

"NGHHH AGHHHH YEAH SUCK THEM TITIES BABY," the woman said using her own free had to twist the blonde teenager's nipples.

"AHHH FUCK SCARLET!," David groaned feeling the head of his cock penetrate the throat of his ex. His hand on the back her head.

"Umm you gonna nut for me Davie you gonna give that big nutt," Kaci said pulling a her mouth off his member and rapidly jerking the spit covered dong.

"UGHHHH YEAH OHHH FUCK YEAH!," David groaned his climax coming very close.

"Ummm feed me big boy," Kaci said curling her tongue around her bulbus dickhead. Before taking it in her mouth a bobbing her head up and down while lightly sqeezing his balls.

"AHHH OHHHH SHIT!," David moaned as he came in her mouth. "SHIT!," he moaned again as he continued spurting jet after jet of hot white cum in her mouth.

"Ummmm, good boy," Kaci said as she swallowed his load before kissing his half hard cock.

"AAAAAAAGGHHHHH FUCK I'M CUMMMMING!," the faux Lana scream as she came again

"UGGGH ME TOOO FUCK!," Charlie screamed as she joined her lover in the throws of passion.

"Whew you kids are amazing," the older woman said wiping away the sweat from her brow as she rested her head on Charlie's chest.

"We know," both David and Charlie said at the sametime.

"Assholes," Kaci said licking a stray bead of cum from her lips.

"Fuck it's eight o'clock I have to pick up my kid," the latina said pulling herself up out of the bed.

"You have a kid?," Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah a little boy left him at the sitters overnight," she said frantically looking for her underwear. "Hey you're not judging me are you?" she asked.

"No," Charlie said, "in fact I was hoping we could do this again?"

"Again? You don't even know my real name," the woman said.

"Good point what is it?," Charlie asked.

"Regina," she said.

"No seriously what's your name," Charlie asked .

"It's Regina. Regina Alexus Delecruise, but no one ever believes it since _Once Upon A Time_ came out," she explained. "But yeah we can most definitely do this again...um where's the bathroom I kinda don't want to pick up my boy smelling of sex"

"Down the hall towels are in the closet," Charlie said.

"Thanks," she said walking out of the bedroom.

"You're very welcome," Charlie said watching her ass.

"Nice work Chuck," David said, "speaking of nice work. Yo Fran wake up walk of shame time," he said throwing a pillow at the blonde teacher. Getting a groan from her as she rolled over.

"You're such a hoe!," Kaci said scrunching her face up at her ex.

"So I guess you don't want this hoe to eat your coochie right now huh?," David asked already knowing the answer.

"I didn't say that," Kaci said.

* * *

Sam pulled her Jeep into Carly's driveway coming to a complete stop but not turnning off the engine. "So this it huh? Nice," she said seeing Carly's house.

"Thanks, but I still miss our old place," Carly said.

"I can imagine it seems cool the way you talk about it," Sam said.

"So Rowdy I spent the night you feed me and apparently Donnie is gonna be gunning for me so am I end the family?," Carly said.

"Nah you just cool with us," Sam said, "but straight shoot you want in?,"

"Perhaps," Carly said, "but right now I better get inside but get my number from Kaci and we'll talk more about it," she said hopping out of Sam's jeep. "Oh and Rowdy don't look at my ass when I walk in ok," she said with a smile turning to walk in her house adding a little extra sway to her hips.

"You'd had have to have an ass for me to look at first," Sam said jokingly as she threw her jeep in reverse and getting a the middle finger from Carly.

"Hey Spence," Carly said seeing her brother watching from the front window.

"Hey Carls who was the chick in the jeep," Spencer asked.

"That was Row... .uh Sam friend of Kaci's she wanted to give me a ride home," Carly said making her way to the stairs.

"Oh well she's cute you should ask her out," Spencer said.

"Ugghh I'm gonna go shower," Carly said with an eyeroll walking up the stairs. Thinking samething to herself.

* * *

"Hey hey," Sam said walking into David's living room finding everyone eating breakfast and watching TV as she flopped on the loveseat.

"Sup Rowdy you get Carly home ok," Charlie asked.

"Yep, Scarlet gone?," Sam asked.

"You just missed her," David said, "So son you and Carly were out here by yourselves all night you ya'll smash?,"

"No we didn't smash we just talked until we fell asleep," Sam said, "she's good people you know."

"Wait you Rowdy were on a couch by yourself with a hot chick and you didn't smash?," Cassie said. "Yep you're marking for her."

"I am not!," Sam yelled in denial.

"Oh please you're marking for her like single moms and girls in training bras mark for John Cena!," Taylor said.

"Its all over your face Rowdy," Belle said.

"Oh fuck y'all I'm taking a shower," Sam said in a huff as she got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Make it a cold one," Mandy yelled towards her getting Sam's middle finger in response.

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks four chapters in hope you're liking it next chapter will show a typical sunday for both Carly Sam and the family. Be looking anyway peace and blessings SDR OUT**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What up CAM people well it's time for chapter five now this chapter will show a Sunday with the crew and Carly. Sorry no sex this time but more Cam and A glimpse of the home lives of some family members. Also I recently found out that one of our readers is from Newberry SC so shouts out to you and now lets go**

* * *

 **Sunday for the soul**

Belle lay snuggled in David's arms as the early Sunday morning sun peaked through the blinds and hitting their faces. "Umm morning," she cooed feeling David place small kisses on her neck and earlobe.

"Morning baby girl," David said wrapping his arms tight around her.

"Umm do I have too go you're so comfy," Belle sighed.

"I don't want you to go either bae," David said, "But I have to go to church with my mom and you with your folks."

"Yeah and that means my evil twin has to come back," Belle said referring to her male self

"I know you hate it so do I but we have to put up with it unless you come out as trans," David said.

"No way my mom and dad hate that I'm gay imagine what they'd do if they knew I really wanted to be a girl," Belle said, "besides I'm not sure if I'm really trans. All I know is I'm happier being Belle happier being your baby girl."

"You'll always be my baby girl," David said kissing her cheek.

"I know," Belle said lightly brushing his hair back. "He's making me get a haircut after church that means wigs again," she said frustrated.

"Well long hair on guys is kind of out," David said stroking her locks, "Tell you what girl tell your dad and your twin I'll cut it that way I give you something sexy,"

"Can you make look like Jessie J oh wait Lganja or Adore out of drag. Even better Joe Jonas," Belle said getting a bit excited.

"Whatever you want bae, now go get ready and take your twin brother home," David said.

"Ok daddy," Belle said getting up clad in David's Bullet Club t-shirt that hung down to her knees and a pair his boxer briefs. "Umm can I keep these," she asked pointing to the grey and black argile underwear under the shirt.

"You know you keep stealing my underwear I won't have any left," David said with a smile.

"That's the point," Belle said.

* * *

Sam laced up her sneakers, before pulling on her hoodie over her sports bra. Despite the August heat of the south she wore the hoodie to be prepared for the chance of rain predicted in the forecast. She then grabbed her keys back pack and phone and walked out of her room. Finding her mom asleep on a beer can still in her hand from the night before. Having practice in this situation. She walked over to the couch took off her mother's shoes and removed the can from her hand.

"Yo Pam wake up," Sam said shaking her mother getting only a groan in repsonse. "Look I'm going running then I'm going to be gone most of the day."

"Uggg alright Sammie," Pam said.

Sam walked out of the trailer and got into her jeep turned on her radio pluging in her phone's sync cable. Making the stereo come alive with sounds of Cameo's _Attack Me With Your Love_ as she sped out her driveway. As she drove down the road her mind began to think on Carly. How she'd spent the night before last and yesterday morning. As she did she began to daydream her minds eye out a retro 80's like video to the music playing from her stereo. Seeing herself in a short sleeved white button down with tiny black polka-dots black pants black shoes and a white fedora with a black band. Standing at a locker as Carly walked by in a belted black mini and a long sleeved neon blue crop-top that hung off her shoulders and smiled at her. Then seeing her watching Carly in class, the two of them in a night club dancing. Then them lying in bed. So lost in her day dream she almost hit another car at the cross roads stop. A car that left out of turn causing her to honk her horn in anger. As she turned onto highway thrity four and the song switched to _Touch Me_ by Samantha Fox. Making her mind go once again into a daydream this time she was sitting in a fog a as Carly sang and danced to the song. But she quickly snapped herself out of it. Did she really have feelings for this unique new girl? No Carly was nearly in her thoughts because they'd hit it off so well. That was it no romance, Sam had no use romance not after her last relationship. That ship had sailed. For now she needed to run and run is what'd she'd do.

* * *

Meanwhile Carly lay across her bed video chatting with her with her friends Freddie and Gibby. "So how was the first day?," she asked.

" _Fine the you know the norm how was the first day in_ _Deliverence_ ," Freddie said.

" _Yeah did they all pair of into cousins and go a muddin,"_ Gibby said in a mock southern accent.

"It's not that bad guys in fact I met and partied with some like minded people if you get my drift," Carly said of Kaci and the Vanity's.

" _Hick gays huh how inbread are they and what type of pick ups do the girls drive,"_ Freddie asked.

"They're not like that in fact Rowdy drives a jeep," Carly explained

" _What kind of name is Rowdy,_ " Gibby asked.

"It's just a nick name kind of she's a part of a gay street fam here they're actually pretty cool I'm thinking of joining," Carly said.

" _So you're thinking of joining a gang,"_ Freddie asked, " _this Rowdy must sexy as fuck._

"Not a gang you Marys just a group of gay geeky badasses," Carly said, "and how'd you know Rowdy was a chick?"

" _Because we, know you Carls when you said her name you got the look you used to get when you talked about Shelby,"_ Gibby said.

"First of all we agreed never to say that name again," Carly said annoyed at the mentioning of her ex. "Second Rowdy and I are just friends we like the same music stuff," she said down playing any attraction she may have had towards Sam.

" _Sure that's all it is,_ "Freddie said sarcastically just as Carly's phone rang.

"That's Kaci let me see what she wants," Carly said.

" _Cool TTYL,"_ Freddie said sigining off.

" _Later,"_ Gibby said doing the same.

"Hello," Carly said.

" _I am sore DAB turned me inside out yesterday I think my pussy is gonna be closed for repairs for awhile_ ," Kaci said with an exaggerated groan at the end

"Eww is that what you called to talk about?," Carly said with a nearly audible eyeroll.

" _No I actually called to talk about you and Rowdy,"_ Kaci asked.

"I told you yesterday we watched some DS9 fell asleep she made me some breakfast, and took me home," Carly said.

" _Ok what'd she cook you for breakfast,"_ Kaci asked

"Something called chese grits eggs and some sausage," Carly said.

" _Yeah she likes you,"_ Kaci said.

"Whatever anyway what's going on?," Carly asked.

" _Wanted to know if you wanted a ride to school tomorrow_?," Kaci asked.

"Yeah sure," Carly said before, " Hey could you explain this whole Donnie beef Rowdy said he maybe gunning for me."

" _And she'd be right Donnie's beef with the Vanitys runs deep but that's something DAB has to tell you,"_ Kaci said.

"Yeah so I hear. So what's mister magic dick doing anyway I'd like to talk to him about it and other things," Carly said

" _Well its about one in the afternoon or something he's probally still in church or doing someone's hair,_ " Kaci said.

"Wait he goes to church?," Carly asked a bit stunned

" _Yeah him and Charlie almost every Sunday,_ " Kaci said, " _If he's not at church he's either doing someone's hair or he's cooking sunday dinner or they could all be hanging at his or Tay's place trying to figure out where to go eat. Which means either Ronnies, Hawg Heaven, the chinise buffet or if they have enough gas money they drive to Columbia. They go to Ryans or Golden Carrol,_ " she explained.

"Ok well you wanna hang out? I really have nothing to do," Carly said rolling onto her back and twisting one of her dreads around her finger.

" _Would if I could but I have to go shopping with my mom, but I'll be by tomorrow about seven to pick you up?,"_ Kaci said.

"Sure later," Carly said.

" _Ok later,_ " Kaci said as they ended the call

* * *

"Where are going to eat?," Kyle asked as David finished cutting his hair.

"I say Dragon Garden," Cassie said suggesting the chinese restaurant.

"We did Chineise the other week," Mandy said, "I think Ronnie's has ribs this week," she said.

"Uggh if we're gonna do ribs we might as well hit Hawg Heaven," Sam said laying on the couch scrolling the guide on the TV. "Besides Ronnie's has that two plate limit."

"We could go to Ryan's or DAB can cook I have a taste for steak either way," Charlie said.

"Ok one I cooked last week and I have need make my gas last the week so Ryan's is out, I say Hawg Heaven, that way I can pick up some skins for my mom," David said.

"Fine by me we can all pile in the Rivera," Taylor said.

"Alright then lets... hold up," Sam said as her text alert went off opening it she saw it was from Carly.

Carly: Hey

Rowdy: Sup

Carly: NM U

Rowdy: Bout to go eat

Carly: Sounds cool... thnk I could come along?

"Yo DAB Carly just asked if she could roll with us is it cool," Sam asked.

"Yeah cool by me ask if she has gas money," David said.

Rowdy: Hey you got gas money?

Carly: Yeah

Rowdy: Cool you can roll you like BBQ right?

Carly: Yeah

Rowdy: Cool see you in like ten

Carly: ok

"She good?," Charlie asked.

"Yeah she good lets go," Sam said getting up from her seat.

"Shotgun!" Kyle said leading the way out of the house.

* * *

"Bye Spence be back later," Carly said rushing the stairs in a pair dark navy high waisted jean shorts a red Fishbone tied in a knot at the back showing her belly button. Half her dreads in a knot and a pair of red Vans.

"Whoa where ya goin there kiddo?," Spencer asked.

"Oh the guys I hung out with the friday night invited me out for some BBQ," Carly said.

"That's it just going no telling me?," Spencer asked

"It was a spur of the moment type situation and besides you never cared if I just went out last minute before," Carly said.

"Yeah but that was seattle and I knew your friends," Spencer said, "This is a new town a new state I'm just worried."

"Spence no need to worrie, you trust me right?," Carly said getting a nod from her big brother as car horn sounded twice outside. "That's them I gotta go," she said peacking her brother on the cheek.

"Be home by eleven its a school night," Spencer said, "and I'm going to have to meet these new friends of yours."

"Ok," Carly said closing the behind her seeing David's convertible in her driveway with the top down. David behind the wheel Kyle in his guy clothes and Charlie in the front seat aswell. With Taylor who was sitting on Mandy's lap Cassie and Sam in the backseat. "Hey guys ," she said.

"Hey hop in the back," David said, "Rowdy move over."

"Ok," Sam said as scooted over giving some small seat space to Carly.

Carly not wanting to have Charlie move and an attempt to look cool. Hoped over the door but ended up in Sam's lap due to David's putting the car in reverse. "Sorry about that," Sam said.

"Don't be I don't mind it," Carly said as David turned up the music causing _Computer Love_ to blast from the stereo and pulled out and sped away.

* * *

After thirty minutes or so of driving and singing along to the music David pulled off the highway into a gravel parking lot. "Well Carls welcome to Hawg Heaven no keyfabe one of the best BBQ buffets in South Carlina," he said getting out of the car.

"Well stop hyping this place and lets go eat," Carly said leading the way in.

"Hi welcome to Hawg Heaven how many in your...hi Rowdy," the cute biracial hostest said recognizing Sam and the others.

"Hey Jaz thought you'd be back in school by now," Sam said somewhat scowling at the hostest.

"I am next week," the Hostest said. "Umm who's this," she said seeing Sam standing close to Carly and getting a glint of jealousy in her eye.

Seeing this and thinking on her feet Sam placed in arm around Carly and said, "This is my new Sonny Carly," taking the dreadlocked girl and the hostest back a bit even more so when she kissed Carly's cheek.

Carly seeing the looks between them and senseing the familiar tension between the older girl and Sam Carly said, "Ohh Rowdy baby don't be shy," before kissing Sam full on her lips. Drawing the looks of some of the other customers. Aswell as sending tiny sparks between the two. Tiny sparks they each denied.

"I see," the hostest so eight for the buffet " and pepsi for Baby-bear Goldielocks and Kyle, lemonades for Scotland and the Wolf and sweet tea for DAB and Rowdy"

"Right," David said.

"And what about you Harly," she asked purposly messing up Carly's name.

"Carly and I'll have what Rowdy is having," Carly said.

"Ok you guys can take that big table and I'll be out with your drinks," she said.

The eight friends took their seats and Sam said, "Carls come with me I'll help you fix your plate."

"Ok," Carly said following Sam to the buffet table.

"Thanks for that I mean really," Sam said as she and Carly picked up their plates.

"No problem let me guess she's the reason you don't do relationships anymore," Carly asked.

"Yeah Jazmine half black half white all Sable," Sam said. "Now lets fix you a plate, starting with some baked beans. Some real mac and chese not that hipster shit you got out west," she said as she started to pile food onto her and Carly's plates. "That takes care of your vegetables, now to your meats."

"Mac and chese is a vegetable?," Carly asked with a smirk

"In the south if you can't kill it and its not bread its a vegetable," Sam said, "Now we got both fried and grilled chicken aswell as chicken tenders, pulled pork, ribs, and brisket."

"What's that?," Carly said seeing a form of meat she did not recognize.

"Those are chicken livers deepfried," Sam said, "I wouldn't recommend them but Scotland likes them."

"Ok so what would you recommend?, Carly asked.

"Ok chicken tenders some pulled pork and a rib," Sam said as she piled the meat onto their plates. "Now you like white or dark meat?"

"Depends on the girl's personality," Carly joked making both her and Sam laugh a little, "But I like white meat on my chicken."

"Ok," Sam said craming a grilled wing on each of their plates. "Now for the most important part the sauce," she said. "Its always a debate over your red vinger base sauce or your more traditional carolina mustard sauce that would be this right here," she said taking the ladel from the sauce pan. Letting some of the goldish yellow sauce drip on her index and held it centimeters away from Carly's mouth.

Smiling at the blonde girl's brazzeness Carly took her finger in her mouth. Letting it linger there for a few moments. "Tasty I'll go with this one," she said.

"Ok," Sam said dripping sauce on both plates. "Now lets eat."

"Let's" Carly said.

The girls joined the table and spent the next hour or so eating many plates of food. Talking with there friends on such topics as wrestling music the latest comics. Who can beat who in a fight. Also flirting which in their minds they said was just to make Sam's ex jealous but deep down they may have known different.

After they had finished and paid for there meal they all piled once again into David's car and decided to crusie around a bit as the sun set before heading home. As they all continued talk about what they had been in the restaurant. "So you're telling me straight shoot you really think Toney Toni Tonae, is a better band than Mint Condition?," David asked.

"Yeah," Carly said.

"What that's so much bull shit," Sam said, "first of all lets get this out the way Raphel totally bit Stokely's vocal style and Mint had better songs."

"Yeah but Raphel could play more insturments and was a better producer," Carly said defending her point, "and if we're talking better songs what about _Feels Good_ and _Anniversery_ ," she said.

"What about _Are You Free, Brown Eyes, What kind of man,"_ David said defending point he and Sam were trying to make.

"You guys seem to forgetting The Tony Rich Project," Cassie said as David brought the car to a stop in front of Carly's driveway.

"Man fuck the Tony Rich Project," Carly said.

"Yeah its like they don't even register Wolf," Sam said.

"Anyway this ismy stop," Carly said ending the conversation as she climbed from the back seat. "Umm see you guys tomorrow," she said getting nods and oks from the others as she started up the walk.

"Hey Shay," David yelled making her turn around. "Lunch tomorrow sit at our table can't have you eating alone," he said.

"Alright cool," Carly smiled.

"Later," he said pulling off.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey that's it people hope you dug it. I sorta added my surrealist element with the daydream hope it went overwell. Also I encurage you if you're not familiar with the music in the chapter or mentioned to this point explore it as its awesome. Anyway peace love SDR out**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey CAM people now we have reached chapter six and this chapter will have some action and drama. Hope you love it as the title comes from mean girls one of my favorite movies. Also on a side note Carly's dreads aren't thick nasty hippy surffer Viking Korn dreads. They're more like Future's or Richard Sherman's dreads. You know thick but neat. Now enjoy**

* * *

 **You Can Sit With Us**

Spencer answered the door to the girl in jeans a black v-neck t-shirt and sandals. "Hey Kaci," he said greeting his sister's new friend.

"Hey is Carly ready?," Kaci asked.

"No but want some bacon," Spencer said offering the girl some food.

"No thanks I already ate," Kaci said taking a seat, "So Carls said you're a lawyer and an artist?"

"Yeah the lawyering is just to pay the bills art is my real passion," Spencer said just as Carly came down wearing pair of news paper print leggings under a black mini skirt cut like a kilt with a tattered hem with large safty pens on the side for accent. A white sleeveless shirt with a black Strange music logo on it. Her dreads were hanging down almost to the middle of her back. A pair of round framed gold shades with pearlusent lenses and a pair of black and white checkerborad slip on Vans. A black lace cuff on each wrist her back pack on left shoulder

"Morning Spence hey Kaci," Carly said.

"Morning kiddo bacon and grilled chese sandwich and a pop tart for you," Spencer said handing Carly her breakfast.

"Thank you," Carly said before taking a bite of her sandwich. "Kaci you ready to ride?"

"Yeah do we have to stop for some Faygo on the way?," Kaci joked.

"Ha ha very funny bye Spence," Carly said as they walked out of the door.

"So what did you end up doing yesterday," Kaci said getting into the driver's seat.

"Not much went out to eat with Rowdy and the guys," Carly said getting into the passenger side.

"Oh cool we'rd you go," Kaci asked.

"Hawg Heaven we ran into Rowdy's ex," Carly explained.

"Wait Jazimine?!," Kaci said as she started her car.

"Yeah why?," Carly asked

"Ok I need the dirt sheet on this before I tell you," Kaci said as she pulled off.

* * *

" What is taking so long," Mandy said from the backseat of David's car as she tied the white bandanna around her neck. Today she had chosen a pair of acid washed skinny jeans a black wife beater a pair of black Rebok high tops and a light weight camo jacket.

"She's your girlfriend Baby-bear," said Charlie who in the frontseat wearing her orange, Orange Is The New Black t-shirt black jeggings and lowtop Converse and a plaid shirt tied around her waist.

"Maybe she's picking out her underwear," said Kyle who was wear a pink short sleeved button down shirt with sailboats on it and a pair of pastel green skinny jeans and pink Keds with no socks.

"Goldie doesn't wear underwear Kyle," said David who was in the driver's seat dressed in a Jimmy Valiant t-shirt and purple camo shorts and sneakers. With a littl black and purple eyeliner.

"Dad's right I don't," Taylor said as she hopped in the car's open roof in her denim mini skirt Harley Quin knee socks and t-shirt black DC shoes.

"Well keep them legs closed Goldie we don't need the bookerman suspending us cause of your coochie hanging out," David said refering to the principle as put his car in drive and pulled off. " Not to mention Donnie's punk jobber ass."

"Yeah so be on the look out for him or his crew to start shit today," Charlie said.

"Yeah and I'll text Rowdy and Wolf," Kyle said taking out his phone.

* * *

Sam honked the horn of her jeep two times before looking in the rearview mirror and turned her already backwards Gamecocks snapback slightly more to the side. The hat matched her the jersey she wore with her boy's tan shorts and the Nike hightops on her feet. Not seeing Cassie she honked again.

"Damn bruh I'm coming shit!,"Cassie said as she walked out in a set acid washed overalls that fit like slightly baggy skinny jeans with an avengers t-shirt and black low top converse sneakers. Her backpack over her shoulder a poptart in one hand her skateboard in the other. "What are you in such a rush for Rowdy ? You never care about making it on time to school after the first day," she said as Sam pulled out of the driveway.

"I just don't want to deal with the booker man," Sam said.

"Yeah I think you want to meet up with a certain dreadlocked brunette," Cassie said.

"Carly and I are just friends if that," Sam said somewhat lying to herself.

"Really? Well friends don't flirt like you two were lastnight," Cassie said.

"That was just to make Jasmine jealous and you know it Wolfe," Sam said becoming annoyed by her friend's assumptions. "I'm sure she'd do the same for one of your ex's."

"I don't have any problems with making my ex's being jealous. The girls all move on and so do I," Cassie said, "and the guys don't really want to admit to dating me cause they know my rep and everyone would know they let a girl fuck them in ass."

"True enough," Sam said, "And you've really fucked all the guys you've been with in the ass?"

"Yep they ask me to let me get back there then I let them lay down for a message in the dark. Then bam right up the ass! Its fun to hear some of these jocks squeel," Cassie said with a laugh.

"You know you sound like a rapist right?," Sam said.

"Hey I tell them right out I prefer anal with guys and they concent. Not my fault they're not smart enough to ask if I like giving or receving ," Cassie said making them both laugh.

"Yep guys are stupid that way Dab is the only smart one sometimes," Sam said.

"True but that still doesn't change the fact that you're marking for Carly," Cassie.

"I am not because what?," Sam said.

"Rowdy don't mark for nobody I know I know," Cassie said.

* * *

"So wait you hung out with and kissed Rowdy and you're telling me you're just friends," Kaci said as she and Carly walked from the parking lot.

"Yes is that so hard to believe," Carly said flipping her sunglasses onto her forehead.

"Yeah kind of seeing as the Rowdy one makes moist in your panties," Kaci said.

"Whatever Kaci," Carly said repressing her feelings towards the blonde in question. "Anyway what's your sechulde like today?," she said changing the subject.

"I have studdy hall journelism lunch then art and music apreciation you?," Kaci asked.

"Study hall Algebra 2 lunch then PE two then chemistry," Carly said.

"Weight lifting you have gym clothes?," Kaci asked pausing as they walked into the building.

"Yeah ,"

"Good now lets go," Kaci said as they walked into the school stopping at there lockers to have grab whatever books they needed before going to studyhall class room. Getting an evil glare and smile from a girl sitting at the back at a corner desk.

"Who's that and why did she give us the death glare," Carly whispered as she took a seat next to her friend.

"Faith Amens. Donnie's girl, watch out for her," Kaci said.

" Yes she may give you herpes on contact," Kyle whispred as he sat down beside the two girls

"Morning Belle," Kaci said greeting her friend by his female name

"Morning girls lets get this shit going oh BTW you should be getting a text from 'Daddy' or Rowdy soon," Kyle said just as the text alert sounded on Carly's phone

"Excuse me but please put your phone on vibrate in my classroom if not shut it off," the studyhall monitor said.

"Sorry sir I forgot," Carly said somewhat mockingly as she switched her phone to vibrate as she checked it.

Rowdy: Hey be on the look out for Donnie's crew.

Carly: That's it no goodmorning Carly? Lol

Rowdy: Ok Goodmorning Carly how are you

Carly: That's better and I'm fine and you

Rowdy: I'm good except its too early for geometry

Carly: Damn right it is

Rowdy: LOL look you're still good to sit with us at lunch oh and tell Scarlet she's still welcome at the table.

Carly: Ok... wait how'd you know I was with Kaci?

Rowdy: Belle she's a blabber mouth. Anyway trying not to get caught ttyl

Carly: Bye

* * *

The rest of the period and the following one went by like a normal school day would. Carly finding she shared an algebra class with both Cassie and Mandy. She then went to lunch. Which was hotdogs and fries with a side of mixed fruit. Carly got her trey and quickly found her way to the table David and the others were sitting at just outside the caffiteria doors.

"No no you're wrong Goldie normally you're right but you are way off with this one," Charlie said.

"Scottland I understand your point but you grew up in the UK and you have no real opinion on this," Taylor said pointing her french frie for emphasis. "Scarlett Baby-bear back me up."

"Sorry baby you're wrong," Mandy said .

"Lets ask Carly then," Taylor said.

"Ask me what?" Carly asked taking her seat between Cassie and Sam.

"Ok do you think Vince Russo and Eric Bishoff put together were just as good at booking WCW as Dusty or Bill Watts?" Taylor asked

"Hell no," Carly said opening her soda, "Vince Russo is resopnsible for David Arquette as world champion the viagra on a poll match, the Judy Bagwell on a poll match, and early TNA . not to mention the only good idea that majorly impacted WCW that Easy E had was the NWO."

"And he stole that from New Japan," David said, "and don't bring up the cruiserweight division, cause Heyman was already doing lucha and cruiserweight stuff in ECW," he said "Further more Bischoff finacily ran the company into the ground and he's responseble for Glacier Hogan versus Leno."

"Yeah but Russo helped give us Sable and kick off the attitude era when he was WWF," Kyle said

"Fuck Sable and her ugly implants," Sam said. "Straight shoot not kayfabe Dusty was a genius. He gave us Starcade, made Magnum TA look super human and look at what he did with NXT before he died. And Bill Watts made Ron Simmons the first black world champion."

"Ughh Ron Simmons, Ron Simmons everytime I bring up Bill Watts someone brings up Ron Simmons title run," Taylor said, "nevermind it sucked mostly, and that he pushed his no talent son and came up with Col. Parker winning Harlem Heat in a poker game."

"Ok but can we all agree that Dusty and Watts we're the better bookers?" Cassie said.

"Agreed but only cause I have to go," David said getting up fro the table.

"Where you going," Carly asked.

"I start cosmotolgy at the career center today not that I really need it. It's just so I can get my license," David said boastfully. "speaking of which Carls get my number and I can take care of that new growth when you're ready."

"Thanks I was going to ask you if you could do them mayb dye them," Carly said.

"No problem Wolf come on train's leaving the station," David said.

"Right behind you 'dad'," Cassie said.

"Cosmotolgy?," Carly asked.

"No weilding see ya'll after school," Cassie said as she and David left.

"So Carl's what do you have after this," Sam asked.

"PE two Kaci tells me its a weight lifting class," Carly said.

"Yeah but you don't have to lift the whole time, and besides it means you get to hang with me Scotland and Goldie," Sam said.

"Oh so another excuse for you to show off those abs you're so proud of," Carly said somewhat flirtatiously.

"I knew you noticed," Sam said doing some flirting of her own.

"Well they are nice," Carly said licking her lips slightly unbeknownst to herself, "although given all the barbeque you eat its amzing how tight they are."

"Carly I'm very good at keeping things tight," Sam said with a smirk.

"Oh I bet you are," Carly said smirking back at her.

"Anyway what are you guys doing after school," Kaci asked an attempt to break up the flirtations.

"Probally a homework and RAW session at our place," Charlie said finishing fries. "You in?"

"Maybe," Kaci said said just as the luch bell sounded.

"Cool come on Carls we'll walk you to the gym," Charlie said as she and the others got up and dumped their trays before going their seperate ways. Carly following Sam Charlie and Taylor to the gym.

* * *

After arriving at the gymnaism. The coach gave a quick roll call and going over the rules of the class. He dismissed them to go change into there gym clothes. Once inside the lockerroom Charlie Sam and Carly found a group of lockers close to each other and began changing.

"So ever lift weights before?" Sam asked Carly as she kicked off her sneakers pulled off her shorts revealing her short tight black girl boxers with a gray waistband.

"No not really," Carly said taking off her shoes and leggings. Before taking off her skirt leaving her in only her dark purple t-back thong from the waist down.

"Don't worry we'll give you some pointers," Sam said taking off her jersey leaving her standing in only black sports bra.

"Thanks I...," Carly said pausing for a moment and admiring the blonde in her underwear noting her ultra smooth shaved armpits. Sending a small tingle down her spine "Umm I could use it," she said taking her top off revealing her bra that matched underwear. Before bending over and reaching into her backpack facing away from Sam.

"No big deal," Sam said looking at the brunette's backside. As the dreadlocked girl pulled out her running shorts.

"You have a nice ass Carls," Taylor said as she stood naked looking at the girl's ass over her back. Voicing what she knew was Sam's shared thought

"Thanks Goldie... you really don't like clothes do you," Carly said basically staring up into the blonde's vagina.

"Nope," Taylor pulling on her skin tight red Tap Out brand shorts, "I only wear them so I don't get arrested," she said pulling on her black tank top.

"So I'm guessing the arrow is so Baby-bear doesn't get lost,to the honey" Carly joked having noticed the other girl's pubic hair cut into thin arrow. As she pulled on her Doctor Who shirt.

"Trust me she doesn't get lost," Taylor said.

"Ok you chicks ready?," asked Charlie who was now clad in a pair of black and green crossfit leggings and a UFC t-shirt her hair in a ponytail

"Yeah lets go," said Sam who was now wearing a wifebeater and basketball shorts.

The quartet went into the weight room and went about working out. Charlie doing dumbell curels, Taylor doing squats and Sam doing bench press. While Carly struggled to do the same almost dropping the bar on her chest several times. Seeing this Sam chuckled lightly racked her weights and went to assist the girl.

"Here let me help you," Sam said standing over her and grabbing the bar helping Carly lift it.

"Thanks," Carly said, "It's harder than it looks."

"That's cause your form is off and you have a bit too much weight," Sam said taking two of the smaller plates off the bar. "Ok try it now and move your hands some."

"Like this?," Carly said adjusting her grip

"Yeah that's it now try it and I'll spot you," Sam said keeping her hands on the bar as Carly began to press the bar. "See easier right."

"Yeah," Carly said starting to smell Sam's sweat. Becoming ever so slightly aroused by its aroma. "How'd you get so good at this,"

"Juvie," Sam said , "not much else to do besides well fuck" she said.

"Hmmm bet you got good at that too," Carly said breathing in more of Sam's scent feeling herself become wet between her legs.

"Wouldn't you like to find out," Sam said seductivly as she helped Carly rack the weight.

As Carly sat up she and Sam locked her eyes and both felt a spark between them. Both not wanting to acknowledge it. "Um I have to go to the a bathroom," Carly said awkwardly excusing herself back to the lockerroom.

Once inside Carly ran into a stall and yanked down her short and panties. Placing her hand on her sex she began to rub herself. Letting out soft cat like moans as she remembered the blonde's scent. How the sweat from her chest pooled on her wifebeater. How it shinned on her body. How she wanted lick and inhale the smooth clean shaven skin of her armpits. As she rubbed faster bringing herself closer to climax. Stopping suddenly as she heared the door to the lockerroom open. Quickly she gathered herself and exited the stall and walked into the main part of the lockerroom before being shoved to the floor. Looking up she saw Jessica from her study hall standing over her with a sock with what she could only assume had some kind of heavey object inside it. Along with four other girls.

"Hey new freak welcome to Whitmire," Faith said before kicking at Carly. Barely catching the girl in her side as she rolled away.

"That's all you got," Carly said getting to her feet and putting her fist up and punching one of the other girls. Just before Faith swung the weighted sock at her head. Connecting with the locker behind her as she managed to duck. Before getting punched in the stomach by one the other girls. Making Carly throw punches of her own

Just as the attack was beginning Charlie Sam, and Taylor arrived at the door. Charlie having sensed something like this would happen. Decided to check the situation out.

"Come on lets knock these Sable's out," Sam said instantly wanting to jump in and help Carly.

"Easy Rowdy boy lets see what she can do," Charlie said holding her friend back as Carly seemed to be holding her own against the five girls. Just before Carly was knocked to the ground by a shot to the back of the knee by Faith 's sock.

"Ok Rowdy now," Charlie said.

Sam grunted and went straight to Faith slamming her to the floor and began punching her. Charlie Taylor and Carly handling the other four. Quickly getting them to back off. They then turnned their attentions to Sam who now banging Faith's head on the floor in addition to beating her now bloodied face. With all the anger of an enraged Hulk.

"Rowdy stop!," Carly said pulling Sam off the girl and giving the beaten girl swift kick to the ribs.

Sam looked into Carly's brown eyes and as calm came over her and she asked, "You ok Carls?"

"Yeah we would've jumped in sooner but we wanted to see if you scrap," Charlie said.

"Well I can and I am," Carly said rubbing her sore knuckles. "What about these cunts?," she asked.

"Oh we got it," Taylor said as she and Sam yanked Faith up and pinned the dazed girl to the door.

"Now give this message to your boyfriend Carly and Kaci are under protection of the Vanitys and if you or any of these other rats try this shit again you're dead," Sam said before she and Taylor pushed the girl out of the lockerroom.

"So you saw I can fight and I can sit at your table when I want and now I'm under your protection?," Carly asked. "So am I apart of the family now?,"

"Well not quite let's just call it a probation," Sam said.

"Probation huh? I can live with that," Carly said with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought. Anyway I'm going for now so anyway peace love SDR OUT**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey CAM LOVERS it's me your friendly neighborhood SDR. And this chapter is a short one it takes place on the Saturday and will be heavy on the Carly David interaction as I feel she needs a bit of solo inter with her new friends. And it will be a bit short as its filler mostly but hopefully it will give a bit of background on David**

* * *

 **A Day With Dad**

Spencer sleepily went to the door bat in hand Carly behind him in an oversized Silver Surffer t-shirt and sleep shorts. The loud banging on the door having woke them up. Now with bat ready to swing Spencer opened the door.

"Whoa easy!," David said throwing his hands up, "Umm I'm Dave is Carly ready.

"Carly it's for you," Spencer groaned .

Carly groggly walked to the door wiping her eyes she looked up at her tall friend. Who was dressed in a black and white v-neck sleeveless shirt and long black shorts black and white Puma sneakers and a black and white silk scarf tied in the front around his hear with his hair lying down. "DAB what the hell are you doing her?," she asked.

"We have work to do and we have to stop by the beauty supply store and pick up what we need," David said reminding Carly that she agreed to be his asisstant as a part of her probation. "I said I'd be here around this time."

"I didn't know you were serious," Carly groaned, "its like seven o'clock,"

"Seven thirty to be exact now get ready I got hair to do including yours," David said.

"Uggh ok ok, but you're buying me breakfast," Carly said stomping up the steps.

* * *

Forty five minutes later Carly found herself in the parkinglot of a strip mall. Sitting impatiently in David's car dressed in a pair of dark purple leggings and a long gray t-shirt. Her flip-flop clad feet on the dash her eyes covered. Her eyes covered by her sunglasses. "You promised me breakfast," she said.

"No I didn't but ok," David said.

"Why do we have to be here so early anyway ?." Carly asked.

"Because on staurday everyone get's there hair done and I like to get here before the rush. Besides I need an early start," David explained.

"So I'm curious how do you guys earn your money," Carly asked, "I mean I know you're straight edge but is it all legal?"

"Ohh hunnie I'm better than a dope dealer I'm a hair dresser who makes house calls," David said. "Anyway everyone in this family has side hustles. The wolf takes weilding jobs, Rowdy knows how to fix cars. Belle can fix computers and you saw the money she earned during the battle. Baby-bear and Scotland are good at photography. Doing photo shoots for some of the girls and families at the gatherings. Scarlet as I'm sure you know is a genius at making clothes and stuff. Goldielocks well you may see tonight. Now come on lets go," he said getting out of the car and walking to the short distance to the store.

"David!" said a short korean woman with a heavy accent dresed in a Rocawear t-shirt and jeans. As she hugged the tall teen.

"Hey mama June," David said hugging her back .

"Who is this new girlfriend," June asked.

"No this my new friend Carly," David said. "Carly this June Neyguin owner of this fine establishment."

"Nice to meet you," Carly said shaking the ladies hand.

"No nickname yet DAB," said a very attractive carmel colored Asian girl no more than eightteen with a body and hair like Nia Jax. Wearing a pair of cut offs and a white wifebeate. That was seethrough enough to just make out her red bra, and short enough to leave her pireced navel exposed. She was standing leaning on the frame of a doorway at the back of the shop. Her eyes fixed on David. "she must be on probation," she said walking over to David and Carly.

"Hey Juliette," David said with his trademark smile "Carly this is Juliette June's daughter. Juliette this is Carly."

"What's up," Carly said introducing herself.

"Nothing much. David we got some new stove irons in the back if you want I could show you?," Juliette said with a somewhat seductive smile.

"Ok umm Carly give mama June my list," David said handing Carly a slip of paper, "and get whatever colors you want for your hair and some locking oil," he said following Juleitte to the back.

"Um here," Carly said awkwardly handing the woman the list. "The locking oil?"

"Back wall and hair dye is on the third asile," June said as she went about gathering David's supplies.

Carly looked over the hair dyes and carefuly picked the colors she wanted. She then grabbed the locking oil she prefered to use. She then looked around the store to pass the time. She looked at the random jewelery finding a random red and black ring. She then found a pair of sunglasses and a bottle of nailpolish. Once done she then she put her items on the counter along with David's.

"So mama June we got it all?," David asked as he casually readjusting his head scarf as he and Juliett walked out from the back room.

"Two gallons Motions texturerizer. Two gallons Motions no lye relaxer four packs five and a half inch Brazilian Remi hair black. Six packs bugundy and black human hair tracks two inch. Six packs blue and black human hair tracks and four packs honey blonde all six inch. One wig cap seven packs of clips eight packs of bobbi pens. Track glue, Dax, Indian Hemp, and blue hair grease. Pack of blue and yellow rods pack of orange rods and red rods. Doo grow shampoo, conditioner and moisterizer. Motions shampoo, and conditioner. African spirit tea tree oil, African spirit standrard oil for hot oil treatments. Tree large cans of oil sheen. Two tubs of hair mayonase and a jumbo bottle of sulfer 8. One thousand rubberbands and a Motions kit for you. Three mixing dowls a pack of rubber gloves," June said.

"Alright how much," David asked.

"With your discount on everything ," June said putting in everything into the register taking a percentage off every item, "Four hundread and fifty dollars."

"Here's a hundred and fifty put the rest on my tab with the locking oil and whatever Carly got on my tab," David said pulling out his wallet.

"No thanks I'll pay for my own," Carly said.

"You sure?," David asked.

"Yeah besides you're buying me breakfast," Carly said.

"Ok now lets get this stuff in my trunk," David said as he began carrying the items to his car.

* * *

A short time and a stop for food and gas later David and Carly were driving down the highway towards the state capital. Carly's feet placed on the dash as she ate one of the two sausage biscuts David had gotten her. "So how's your first taste of Bojangles?," David asked driving as he ate.

"Freaking awesome but I'm curious," Carly said her mouth slightly full of food.

"About?," David asked.

"About you," Carly answered.

"What about me?," David asked.

"Ok first off what's with your whole man whore gimmick," Carly asked.

"Well before I was out I was a nobody a target for everyone so I did things like lash out start fights and shit. Rowdy Scotland and Belle were my only friends for awhile were my only friends for awhile then about the middle of sixth grade we get this chorus teacher named Ms. Crumption she took an interest in me offering to help me with my singing in private other students too. But me first. She invites me to the school for some saturday classes. I go and she offers me some juice to help me losen up next thing I know I'm naked with my dick in her mouth not remembering taking my clothes off,"David explained

"So you were molested by a teacher," Carly asked.

"The first time yeah," David confirmed, "but I started to like it for awhile at least I guess you could call it groaming but it only happened without my consent the one time. Pervert that she was she was kind of my first girlfriend. She also was the first girl I bottomed for after I told her I was curious about guys."

"Charlie and She-wolf being second and third," Carly said guessing.

"Second third and only unless I meet Bailey Jay or Jessy Dubai," David said.

"So you say you liked it for awhile what happened?," Carly asked.

"She tried to let her boyfriend fuck me and that ended it, problem is I told someone what happened it got all over the school that I was gay, which I'm not and the only ones in my circle that were out were Scotland and Rowdy. Long story short I became the perfect mix of Prince Little Richard Andre 300 and the Thing from Fantastic Four girls got curious if I was gay or not and thus the man-whore born and we became the family."

"Soo that explains you. But how'd you Mandy Tay and Cassie become friends?" Carly asked.

"Well to be fair we've always been friends," David said, "but what made us family was well Tay and I got into a fight over Mandy which lead to those two finally hooking up. Wolf just kinda fell in us being the strange gays and all,"

"Ok so the hair stylist thing," Carly asked as she popped a hash brown in her mouth.

"I've always liked it and I got good really fast working with my mom's hairdresser," David said. "so what about you?"

"What about me?," Carly asked.

"What do you bring to our family?" David asked.

Carly thought for a moment and became somewhat perplexed. She knew that the Vanitys had unique talents and skills that made them money earners for the family and when she could not come up with a talent she answered as best she could. "I guess I'd like to learn how to do piercings and tats, or maybe work at a comic book store?"

"That's it huh?," David asked.

"Well I'm good at face painting like Jeff hardy good and want to try bodypainting," Carly answered.

"Hmm sounds cool, maybe I can work with that," David said.

* * *

A short time later David pulled his car into an apartment complex. Then walked the the thrid floor of one of the buildings in the complex. Carly trailing behind him carrying a heavy black bag with David's tools and some packs of hair. "Hurry up," David said knocking on the door of the apartment and looking as Carly struggled to take the last few steps.

"You try carrying this shit up three flights of stairs," Carly groaned.

"I have," David said pounding on the door. " Charlise open the damn door its DAB!," he yelled.

"Shit man stop banging on my door like you the goddamn police!," said the heavyset Italian and black young woman in a black shirt and pajama pants with her hair wrapped in a scarf. "And who is this chick?"

"This Carly my potential new daughter," David said., "Carly this is my favorite trans drag queen Charlise Zimora aka Rikkia EeeVee VonShasta,"

Carly squented for a moment and recognized the woman, "You're the host from the battle"

"That's right now get in here," Charlise said stepping aside and letting them in.

"Alright queen take off that scarf and let me see what I'm working with," David said as Charlise took her scarf off. "Ok a few pieces and a lite texturerizer to help blend it in?"

"How about a blowout some straightening or some curels," Charlise said.

"Yeah but I'm gonna use a little texturerizer to help," David said getting a nod from Charliese. "Ok how much time do we got before my other clients get here,"

"Bout an hour and half," Charliese said

"Ok Charliese set me up a chair in the kitchen get that sink hot, and clean. Carly get me some towels put on some gloves and get to that laptop and put on some music follow my instructions to T you fuck up people end up bald and you fuck up my rep," David said as he set about getting things in order.

Carly quickly grabbed the towels and looked through Charliese's laptop finding something that sounded tolorible in Janelle Monet's yoga. She then put on the rubber gloves and went into the kitchen. "Ok now what,?" she asked.

"Ok hand me the shampoo and conditioner and make sure its the neturilzing shampoo," David said putting his gloves on. "Now put go get the Motions texturerizer and mix it to the instructions and put some in a bowl Charliese sink," he said before he began washing Charliese's hair. "So the next gathering is labor day weekend right?,"

"Yeah you know it is," Charliese said

"Look my girl you think she can snatch," David asked.

"Maybe if she was...No DAB I'm not giving you inside info on the theme of the battle," Charliese said, "you'll know and your family will know when the emails go out next week."

"Come on she's a rookie I need time to prep a rookie hell she's not just new to the scene she's new to 803 and she needs time." David said. "now please let me just get the theme?"

"Ok fine its a pretty butch battle but she better slay," Charliese said as Carly came over with the bowl

" Ok so what do I do now," Carly asked.

"Alright go get my stove cermaic irons scissors blowdryer surge protector out hook eveything up," David said .

Carly did as she was told and over the next several hours assisted David by grabbing combs. Taking money and whatever else the young man needed doing as he applied his skill on many young women. By the time he was finshed she was tired and hungry and

sat on Charliese's couch. As David finished cleaning and packing up his tools.

"Ok we're about to get out of here girl Carly how much we got," David asked

"Bout three hundred and fifty or more," Carly said as she got up and handed David the wod of cash.

"Good," David said grabbing his tool bag and handing Charliese two twenty dollar bills, "here is your fee and I'll see you later come on Carly lets get some food before I start on those dreads" he said starting out of the apartment

"Ok nice meeting you," Carly said.

* * *

"This is the best chilie cheese burger I ever had," Carly said sitting on the hood of David's car. That was parked in rundowned parkinglot of the hamburger stand by the highway.

"Yeah I always try to get to Edna's everytime I come to Columbia," David said taking bite out of one of his hotdogs. "So let me ask you why all the gimmicks?"

"Straight shoot no kayfabe I started cause I always liked Tupac's nose ring was cool then I just couldn't stop," Carly said, "also its the same with the locks I liked the look and l'm guessing I'm like you. People are gonna talk shit and might aswell be who you are right?" she said. "Now let me ask you what's this bad blood between you and Donnie?"

"Why do you wanna know about that accent history?," David asked.

"Well I almost got slocked the other day over this bad heat between you two I think I deserve to know," Carly said.

"Touche," David said, "Along time ago Donnie did something that hurt someone I cared about very bad over me stealing a girl. Not even stealing her really. But Donnie couldn't stand losing her to the king faggot of the school. So he hurt her bad. And she well... couldn't live with it so she..."

"You don't have to say it," Carly said feeling more anger for Donnie than she had before. "Look if it comes down to it I have the family's back if you need it."

"Well that's good to know," David said taking a sip of his drink, "So why do you want to be down with us,"

"You guys are cool and I don't know I like how you're a family," Carly said, "You're always there and I value that in my friends."

"Well family we are and thats what we'll always be," David said, "and from what the girls tell me you have a few good punches on you but you need more than that to pass your baptism."

"Baptism?," Carly asked her mouth full of burger.

"I'll explain on the way," David said as he hopped off the hood of his car.

* * *

"A battle!?," Carly said David rinsed her dread locks for what seemed like the milionith time.

"Yes the we all had to do it at least once," David said, "Its your baptism and if you win or atleast take like thrid you'll be iniated in the fam."

"Alright but I've never done anything like a battle before," Carly said, "and I'm not getting naked like Goldie," she continued.

"You won't have too …..maybe it's a pretty butch battle," David said.

"But I'm not butch," Carly said.

"Don't have to be and that's part of the challenge," David said killing the sink water. "Anyway lets get a look" he said lefting her up and putting a towel on the girl's head. "Ready?"

"Ready," Carly said.

"Ok boom! Another DAB Lyfe masterpiece," David said taking off the towel revealing Carly's now deep Ferrari red hair. "I left a little blonde in toward the middle so you don't look all Eva Marie"

"Right on," Carly said, "I may be marking out for you I like it so much."

"Well hold your marking and let me finish this new growth," David said as he started blow dryng her hair.

* * *

A few hours and a phone call later David and Carly found themselves walking into a Waffle House for a late dinner with their friends. "Hey hey kids and mama," David said kissing Charlie on the cheek as he took a seat in the booth next to her and Carly sitting beside Sam her hair wrapped up in a scarf David had.

"Hey how was busniess today," Charlie asked.

"Not bad," David said slamming his wod of cash on the table.

"Woo nice daddy," Belle said.

"Yeah how'd you do tonight Goldielocks," David asked .

"Lets just say another amateur night won," Taylor said taking out her own wod of cash.

"Amature night?,"Carly said before it clicked in her head, "you strip!,"

"Yeah only every other week at amature nights I don't let the guys touch me or anything and no one knows I'm underage and I don't do lap dances,"

"Except for us," Mandy said gesturing to the group and making all the others laugh.

"So how'd you get to columbia Baby-bear mom let you use the car?" David asked knowing everyone could not fit in Sam's jeep

"Actually I drove Belle and Wolf and Scotland and them caught a ride with Scarlet," Sam said.

"Scarlet?," David said just as his former girlfriend walked back to the table.

"Yeah is that a problem DAB," Kaci asked sitting next to Carly and putting her dirctley in David's eyeline.

"No but does this mean you've come home?," David asked giving her a somewhat seductive stare.

"I'm sure by morning you'll know exactly where I've come," Kaci said returning David's seductive look. "Now lets see what magic you've worked on my girl's head," she said.

"Yeah Carls show us I'm dying to see," Sam said makng direct eye contact with Carly. The invisble sparks flying between them.

"Ok here goes," Carly said taking off her scarf revealing her now brightly colored locks.

"Love it!," Taylor said.

"Me too, great work bro," Charlie said

"Thanks ….umm what do you think Rowdy," Carly asked a bit doe eyed.

"Straight shoot I'm marking for it," Sam said.

"Really like no kayfabe," Carly asked blushing a bit.

"No kayfabe," Sam said

* * *

 **A/N: So that's it hope you liked it. Anyway next Chapter we'll get into more stuff about Sam's past with Jasmine and some raunch Also those of you who are wondering why David is constanly wearing a head scarf just ask a sista who does it so till next time peace love SDR OUT**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: What's up CAM fans its me your loveible SDR and this chapter is Carly's battle and baptism and takes place like two weeks after the last one. Now to clear up something Carly's dreads aren't Eva Marie red but rather I picture them the same red that is in a Star Trek TNG first three seasons of DS9 or Voyager command uniform. Now this chapter will contain some raunch now if sex offends you leave otherwise enjoy and lets rock**

* * *

 **Baptism On The Dancefloor**

"Carls Spencer say you can crash with us this weekend?," David asked as they walked out of the school.

"Yeah kid my folks are going to the beach with some friends so that means empty house and empty hot tub," Taylor said throwing her arm around Mandy

"Plus Regina is coming and we're barbequeing," Charlie said.

"Spencer said it was cool," Carly said, "But I'm worried about the battle I still don't have anything to wear."

"Seriously you've had two weeks," David said scolding Carly a bit, "but not to worry I planned for this," he said as he pulled out his phone and sent a text.

"Sorry," Carly said leaning against David's car.

"Relax he just gets like this before battles," Sam said grabbing Carly's hand, "But you'll do great," she said

"You really think so Rowdy," Carly asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Alright kiddies lets go my place now," David said getting into his car Charlie Kyle Mandy and Taylor joining him.

"Ummm wanna ride with me?," Sam asked Carly.

"Sure," Carly said hopping into the passenger of seat of her jeep.

* * *

"Pikachu!," David said running up and hugging a lightskinned young woman and kissing her on the cheek as he spun her around.

"Hey tree," the lightskinned girl said as David put her down.

"Let me guess DAB another one of your rats," Carly said.

"Ewww no," David said, " this is my cousin Keisha but I just call her pikachu she's here to help me help you get your butch gimmick ready,"

"Yeah now lets get inside and get to work," Keisha said walking into the house.

"Alright," Carly said as she went into the house.

"Ok Carls come out let us see," David said as he finished styling Nandy's hair.

"Ok but this is the last outfit," Carly said walked out wearing a pair of black men's cargo shorts a man's camo print purple Bathing Ape t-shirt. Her dreads tied in a ponytail like the rapper future would wear his. Her outfit rounded out by a purple nylon belt and white mens hightop Nike Airforce Ones and tight purple and black boxer briefs , that were visible by her sagging pants.

"Looking good Carls," Kaci said

"You really thank so?," Carly asked her eyes fixed on Sam who was wearing only her sports bra and shorts

"Yeah Carly you look great," Sam said, "but you're missing something," she said taking her sunglasses off her belt loop and placing them on Carly's face, "Now you're ready"

"Ok now I have to get dressed and so do all of you lets move children," David said going to attend to himself.

* * *

Hours later Carly and the others found themselves in a barn like building at the old fair grounds. David had braided his mohawk down and had donned a pair of burgundy jeans and a American flag tank top. Charlie was wearing a pair dark blue denim cutoffs and a sleeveless Scottish scoccer jersey with a deep V-neck and that fit her like a second skin. Mandy had chosen to wear a short pair of stonewashed overalls and a teal hawiian print shirt and a white Bandanna tied in the front of her head. Taylor true to her nature as a nudist and exhibitionist nature decided to wear a set of American flag Playboy Bunny pasties a pair of very short daisey dukes cut so they were basically a thong a set of American flag suspenders and an American flag turcker cap. Belle was wearing a short Taylor Swift like wig a black fishnet tank top a pink lace bra and white shorts. Cassie had gone with a simple black pair of leggings an Enzo and Cass shirt she cut into a halter top and cheetah print hightops and a matching cap worn backwards. Kaci was wearing a pair of neon green and black booty shorts and a wife beater cut to stop under breast. Sam was wearing black wife beater a pair of mens white jeans a black and white Gamecocks snapback and a pair of black and white sneakers. As they all stood by the bar servaying the crowd

"Hey beautiful," Regina said walking up to Charlie wearing a sexy black thong one pice bathing suit that laced up in the front.

"Hey," Charlie said wrapping her arms around her older lovers waist and kissing her, "You're late," she said.

"Sorry the ex took his time picking up my boy," Regina said, "anyway what are you drinking?,"

"Omega red want one?," Charlie asked.

"Sure," Regina said

"What about you a little liquid curage before battle," Charlie asked.

"No thanks I'm good," Carly said.

"Are you sure cause straight shoot you're up against some tough crews," Mandy said, "Not to mention Rowdy,"she said.

"Rowdy!?," Carly said stunned. "You're in this battle?"

"Yep don't feel bad if you get jobbed out to me its your first time," Sam said with a cocky smirk taking a sip of her drink.

"Im like the kliq I don't job for no one," Carly said with a smirk of her own.

"Enough of the promos ladies go get ready," David said shoing the girls away.

"Good luck Rowdy," Carly said as she and Sam walked to position.

"Good luck to you," Sam said.

The lights went down and the music sounded and the crowd hooped and hollered. As Rikkia dressed in a sexy Rosie The Rivetter outfit danced to the center of the room and began her announcer duties. "Hello children and welcome to THE LABOR DAY BATTLE!," she said. "I am your host Rikkia Von Shasta Davis and tonight we have some of the prettist studs in the area and tonight they are going to strut and swagg. And if you like them you're gonna throw that coin if not they get off the floor," she said. "Now lets meet the girls. Introducing first from the house of Gucci proud papa herself Santana," she said introducing Santana who was wearing a black pair of mens skinny jeans not unlike Sam's a white wife beater a red baseball jersey a red and white bandanna and red sneakers. "From the house of Shaolin in Lawrence SC give it up for Katt!," she said introducing a slender Asian girl with short buzzed hair dressed in a denim button down with the sleeves up to her elbows and tan jeans. "Up next representing the Vanitys from Whitmire SC the favorite 'son' of the family Rowdy!,"she said introducing Sam to the crowd. "And now an orphan new to the battle grounds give it up for Carly," she said introducing Carly. "Now ladies when the music starts show no mercy. DJ drop the beat!"

As the DJ began to play _Flex_ by Rich Homie Quan Carly follwed Sam's lead walking around to the beat stopping evey so offten to pose. Then rememoring Taylor and Belle's technique focused on Katt and began to do the dance to the song nudging the Asian out of the way. As well as having a few dollars thrown her way While Sam and Santana tried to out do each other. As the music switched to _For Free_ by DJ Khald. Sam took it as her que to take off her tank top leaving her in just her sports bra and jeans. She then flexed her biceps and abs. Taking this as a challenge Santana took off her basseball jersey and wife beater leaving her in her own sports bra and jeans. She then dropped down and started doing pushups to the beat of the song, throwing in suggestive hip moves as she did. Not one to be out done Sam kicked off her shoes and took off her jeans leaving her in her black Calvin Klien boy-shorts and started pushups of her own quickly switching doing them with one hand. Making the crowd throw money her way. Not wanting to lose Carly took of her own shirt leaving her in her own sports bra. Just as the song switched to _Wishin_ by DJ Drama. Instantly feeling the beat Sam went into a sexy panther like crawl passed Carly. She then did a Magic Mike like slide to a group of girls and began giving one girl a standing lapdance as the crowd began raining singles and applause on her

Distracted by the blonde's body and strength and the erotic thoughts they conjoured Carly froze. Resulting in her being booed out of the competition. Seeing this Sam threw a cocky wink at the girl just as the music stopped.

"Alright alright that's enough," Rikkia said. "Now tonight it should be obvious we have a we have a winner," she said. "And that winner is Rowdy!" she said getting a cheer from the crowd. And prompting Sam and Santana to shake hands before gathering there clothes and cash.

As Carly began putting on her shirt she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turnned to see David and Charlie with hard looks on their faces. "Lets go we're going to Goldie's," David said in a voice that seemed like the one a parent would use to discpline a child in public.

"You heard him," Charlie said nudging Carly outside towards David's car.

* * *

The entire ride to Taylor's house was silent. No raidio no music just silence. Making Carly feel like she was in a mafia movie about to be wacked. As they all exited the cars and walked into Taylor's backyard. Coming to stand by Taylor's hot tub Carly's back to it. All of them starring at with harsh glares.

"So you enter the battle and you freaze mid way through why?," David asked his voice and facial expression stern

"What?," Carly asked bewildered by uncharacteristic tone of David's voice.

"What isn't an answer!," Charlie said.

"We only have a few rules in this family one of them is never stop during a battle I don't care if you break a bone and your draws catch on fire you never stop!," David said. He then smiled and said "Don't let it happen again"

"What?," Carly asked.

"Welcome to the family," David said. "As father and mother of this family

Charlie and I now baptise you Charismatic Enigma Valentine Vanity."

" Daughter Enigma for short," Charlie said. "now take a deep breath"

"Hu whhhhhhhhhhaaaaa!," Carly yelled as she was pushed back into the hot tub. Carly lifted herself up spiting water and smiling as her new found family helped her out of the water.

"Welcome home Enigma," Kaci said hugging Carly and kissing her on the cheek.

"You helped DAB come up with my name didn't you," Carly said with a wide smile.

"YASS DAUGHTER ENIGMA YASS," Kaci said with a laugh,

"Welcome home kiddo," Taylor said as she and Mandy hugged Carly.

"Nothing but good heat with me," Belle said hugging her

"ARRRROOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLL!," Cassie howled as she hugged Carly and spon her around "Welcome to the pack"

"So you sure you want to be a part of this freak show?," Sam asked as she walked over to Carly.

"Yeah are you sure you can handle the competition Rowdy?," Carly asked with a smirk.

"Welcome to the fam," Sam said with a chuckle as she hugged Carly

"Alright alright lets get this weekend started Goldie crank up the jets and the tunes Enigma Rowdy help me in the with food She Wolf Belle you're on drink duty Regina Scotland prep the grill then relax," David said as he went into the kitchen Carly and Sam behind him.

"So what are we making," Carly asked she watched David wash his hands.

"Pizza buffalo chicken and pepperoni need something to soak up the booze," David said going over to the fridge and pulling out two pre-maid lumps of pizza dough and chopped pizza toppings. Just as Kaci and Belle walked in the kitchen.

"Are you gonna be long Daddy," Belle said wrapping her arms around him and nipping his ear. "I get lonely without you," she said grabbing David's member through his pants.

"Ummm in a minute babygirl," David said with a slight moan as Belle mesaged his manhood

"Hurry up I don't want to start without you," Belle said before stepping away and taking off her shorts and tank leaving her in just her pink bra and matching G-string as she walked back to the backyard.

"Don't be too long," Kaci said pinching David's ass as she passed him with a bottle of vodka.

"Rowdy," David trailed off

"Already on it go," Sam said flowering the pizza dough.

"You sure?," David asked taking off his shirt and kicking off his shoes.

"Go we got this," Carly said already meading her ball of dough.

"Ok," he said taking off his pants and walking to the back in his purple breifs.

"So you know this weekend is gonna be pretty much a big orgy right?," Sam said,

"And poor us without partners," Carly said sarcastically while at the somewhat flirtatious smile.

"Don't joke about it. It's been awhile for me," Sam said returning the smile slightly.

"Hey I never joke about sex," Carly said, "besides I know your pain I haven't had any since I left seattle and that's been months."

"Straight shoot?," Sam said, "I would've thought you and Scarlet would've hooked up." she said moving closer to Carly.

"No she's hot but we have strickly friendship heat," Carly said feeling Sam's body heat drawing her to stand closer to the blonde.

"Really," Sam said licking her lips and looking into Carly's brown eyes.

"Yeah but what about you no hook ups with any of the girls," Carly asked.

"No not recently but we do like to share in this family," Sam said moving closer,"

"Well since I'm family now I guess we can pair up if you want," Carly said. "I mean it wouldn't be like marking for each other its just two friends helping each other out," she said moving closer to Sam breathing in her scent.

"Are you kayfabing me?," Sam asked.

Carly grabbed Sam by her belt loop and said, "I don't kayfabe about sex," and began force fully kissing the girl and working her hand into her pants

"Ummm I guess you don't," Sam said momentarly breaking the kiss before diving back in and pulling at Carly's shirt.

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks that's it. I know I promised you sex but I feel that the first sexual encounter between Carly and Sam or Enigma and Rowdy if you prefer needs a whole chapter so stay tuned. Cause next chapter things get X-rated and it'll be worth the wait. Also what do you think of Carly's family name? Anyway I'm done so peace love SDR OUT**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey CAM lovers and Vanitopians yeah Vanitopians that's the name of the fans of this story like it? I knew you would. Anyway its sexy time and you may find out find out about Sam Jazmine so yeah. Also just sidenote I like Degrassi as if you can't tell by my Power Rangers fics I like Degrassi also if you're not or haven't read my ranger fics read them go now this story will wait go read them now. Anyway I just finished Seasons one and two of the new Degrassi on Netflix and WTF with that season two ending also OINP you're on my list too. YOU KILLED POUSEY! She was happy her and Brooke where gonna make a life together when they got out she was gonna work for Judy King and you monsters KILL HER! You could've killed off Blanca, Alex, Dogget, Those Meth Head bitches no one cares about it Hell even Chappmen! Yeah I said it kill off Piper the show's evolved beyond her it doesn't need her! And I get that you want to tackle the Black Lives Matter racial injustice that's going in real life so I get it kill a black girl. But you could've killed Watson! No one likes Watson she's been asking for it since season one and again no one likes her. Seriously when you ask people who their favorite character is no one says Watson fuck her! Anyway lets rock**

* * *

 **It's Just Sex... Not a relationship pt 1**

Sam pulled Carly's shirt over her head exposing her sports bra and tossing it aside. Before pinning the brunnette against the counter. "Are you sure about this Carls?," she asked

Carly pushed her against the fridge and yanked the blonde's shirt off and said, "Call me Enigma," and began kissing her neck and tugging off her bra. Making the blonde moan

"Umm you're serious," Sam moaned undoing Carly's belt.

"Very," Carly said taking Sam's left nipple in her mouth making the blonde moan. She then lifted Sam's left arm and buried her nose in the girl's armpit and inhaled deeply. Taking in the scent of the blonde's sweat before licking the armpit savagely as she yanked Sam's pants down.

"Umm that feels good," Sam moaned softly having never had her armpits licked and pulling to the brunette's pants down.

"You...smell...so good," Carly said sniffing and licking Sam's armpit before dropping to her knees and shoving her nose into crotch of the blonde's boy-shorts and inhaled deeply feeling her own wetness begin to pool in her underwear. "Ummm all over. She then turned Sam so she was facing the fridge and pulled her underwear to her knees and shoved her nose in her asscrack and inhaled. Loving the scent. Not wanting to wait any longer she began to lick the blonde's ass.

"Ohhhh damn!," Sam moaned feeling Carly's tongue rings flick across her rear hole. Making her knees buckle a bit. "AHH SHIT YOU'RE GOOD!," she groaned as Carly contiued to rim her.

Carly could tast the saltyness of Sam's sweat mixing with the sweetness of the blonde's pussy juice along with the natural taste of her ass. Forming an intoxicating cocktail on her tongue. Making her plunge and curel her tongue deep into Sam's puckerd hole. She then reached around with her hand and pushed her middle and ring finger into Sam's warm wet quimm and placing her thumb on her clit.

"AHHH FUCK YESS RIGHT THERE ENIGMA RIGHT THERE!," Sam said her eyes closing tight at the feelings of pleasure raidiating throughout out her body. "UghhH DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!," she cursed pounding her fist against the refrigerator door as Carly's finger twisted inside her sex and her tongue worked her asshole. Making her feel her orgasm feel close at hand.

"UMMM...you...have...a...sweet...sweet ….ass...Rowdy," Carly said between licks before shoving her face back into Sam's ass.

"Hey guys DAB wants to know what's...nevermind," Cassie said coming into kitchen and seeing what was transpiring between both Carly and Sam. Not wanting to be a third wheel she grabbed the two raw pizzas and went back out to the patio area where the others were in the hot tub. And placed the pizzas on the grill before stripping down to her underwear and joining the others in the tub.

"So what was taking them?," asked David who currently had an underwear clad Belle and Kaci in his lap.

"Well Rowdy has your new daughter's tongue up her ass," Cassie said settling in the tub beside Taylor and Mandy.

"Bout damn time," Charlie said as she leaned over and kissed Regina's neck.

"Oh goodie lets go watch," said a naked Taylor as she went to get out of the tub.

"Sit down," Mandy said placing a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder making her sit down, "Let them be babe," she said before kissing her. "Now listen we have booze and sexy people out here now lets have little fun out here before we try to get Enigma," she said before taking one of Taylor's breast in her mouth.

"Ummm Babybear you make an excellent point," she moaned grabbing the vodka bottle from the ledge of the tub and drinking directly from it as her girlfriend sucked her tits.

"They have the right idea," Charlie said kissing Regina and pulling the straps of her bathing suit down and gropping her breast. Before shifting to the older womans neck.

"Umm yes they do," Regina moaned as her young lover began to suck her tits.

"Hey don't be stengy mama," Cassie said floating over to the pair and sucking the woman's other breast.

"Well daddy whose first," Belle asked reaching into David's underwear taking hold of his member, and kissing his neck.

"Yess who," Kaci asked kissing the other side of his neck.

"Hard choice," David moaned.

* * *

"AHHHHH SHIT SHIT SHIT GODDAMN!," Sam moaned Carly's fingers attacking her g-spot the dreadlocked girl's tongue still in her ass. "OHHH HELLL FUCKING YES I'M CLOSE I'M CLOSE!"

"Ummm cum for me Rowdy cum for me!," Carly said before shifting her head and placing her mouth on her cunt and plunging her tongue in deep inside the girl's sex.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS FUCCKKKING YESSSS!," Sam screamed as squirted in Carly's mouth.

"Umm, tasty," Carly said licking her lips

"Thanks," Sam said helping her up and kissing her pressing her against the island. "Your turn," she said yanking off Carly's boxers. Before placing the dyed redhead on the island before dropping to her knees between her legs. "Whoa... you are full of surprises aren't you Enigma," she said seeing the rings in Carly's clitoral hood and labia lip. Before starting to eat her out .

"Ohhhhh Shit Rowdy!," Carly said reaching down and tangling her fingers in Sam's hair with one hand and twisting her own tan colored nipple with the other. "OHHH FUCK FUCK!" she screamed.

"Ummm," Sam moaned as she worked her fingers and tongue into Carly's sex.

"AHHHHH HIIIEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA!," Carly squealed her body heat rising as she bit her bottom lip. "YESSSSSSS YAASSSSSSSSS!," she groaned in passion feeling herself lost in the magic of the blonde's skillful tongue.

* * *

"FUCK MEEEEEE FUCK ME!," Belle screamed as David plowed her backdoor.

"Ahh yeah throw it back baby be a good bitch!" David said gripping Belle's hips and pulling her towards his thrust. Feeling his cum build to boiling in his balls

"That's it sweetie take that dick and eat this pussy," Kacie said pushing Belle's head back into her crotch. "OHHH RIGHT THERE!" she said feeling Belle's tongue on her cunt.

"UNGHHH SOOO HOT!," groaned Regina who was now naked and in a threeway tribbing session with an equally naked Cassie and Charlie on each thigh humping away with their thighs in her crotch. "Make sure you save some of that good dick for me girls!," she moaned.

"Ummmmm I just want his ass," Cassie moaned before sucking Charlie's nipple into her mouth.

"Ughhhh good idea son!," Charlie moaned, "but mama get your daddies ass first" she said taking the vodka bottle from Regina and putting it to her lips .

"OHHHHHHH YESSSS BABY BEAR!," Taylor yelled sitting on the rim of the tub and shoving Mandy's face deep into her pussy her thighs clamping around her lovers head. "NGGGGGGAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH CUMMING!," she yelled yanking Mandy's hair in the process.

After Taylor's legs relaxed Mandy stood up between the blondes legs and hungerly kissed her letting out a husky purr. "Umm im gonna go get the pizza because as horny as you are we're gonna need the energy you too daddy," she said climbing out of the tub.

"UGHHHHHHHH FUCK YESSSSSS!," David grunted as came inside Belle unable to hold his climax back "SWEET FUCKING CHRISTMAS!," he said pulling his cock from her ass and shooting the remainder of his load on her ass crack.

"Ohhhhhhh daddy," Belle moaned feeling the warmth of David's cum.

"Ummm daddy is right," Kaci said dropping into the tub and crawling behind Belle "What a yummy creampie can't waste it,"she said licking Belle's asshole

"OHHHHH YES!," Belle screamed.

* * *

"ROWDY! ROWDY !," Carly screamed as she ground her sex into Carly's face nearly pulling her own nipple off as she twisted it

Sam for her part was tongue fucking Carly while alternating between sucking and niping at her clit and ever so slighty at the piercings there in and tasting the sweatness of her pussy juice and savoring it. Deciding test her pierced concubine's limits she managed to get her hand under the girl's rutting rump slipped her middle finger into her anus up to her knuckle.

"OOOOOOOOOOO YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!," Carly squealed in pleasure. She then felt a blush that started from her chest and raidiate throughout her body coloring her alibaster skin. Her hands gripping the marble counter top her teeth gritting and grinding then it happened. "Uh uh uh uh UGGGGGGGAAGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!" she screamed as she squrited what could only be described as a fountain of girl cum from her sex soaking Sam. She then began samacking her clit rapidly "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCKKKKKKKKK!," she said squirting another blast cum. Before lying back on the counter catching her breath .

"Wow look at you miss super soaker," Sam said teasingly standing and slicking her wet hair back . "you know between the tats and the what just happened maybe we should change that Valentine in your name to Rotten" she joked.

"Bonnie aint got shit on me Rowdy," Carly said with a chuckle and a cocky smirk as she sat up. "Now Rowdy one are we gonna talk all night or are we gonna fuck cause I'm not done yet,"

"Ohhh we're far from done," Sam said before picking Carly up and throwing her over her shoulder like a potatoe sack and carried her out the kitchen.

"WOOOOOO!," Carly yelped giving the blonde a few playful smacks on the behind as they went upstairs.

* * *

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH PULL MY FUCKING HAIR PULL IT PULL IT! PULL IT!," Kaci screamed as David fucked her from behind. Regina laying on her back being eaten out buy the ebony sex machine.

"UGHHHH DIAOS HIS TONGUE!," Regina moaned rolling her head in ecstacy.

"Ohh we know don't we son," Charlie said her finger in David's ass as she kissed his shoulders.

"Yess we do mommy," Cassie said kissing David's neck her finger too in his ass.

David for his part was in heaven. He was face and balls deep in some of the sweatest and wettest pussy he'd ever known aswell as having two fingers in his ass. And from the looks of it this weekend had much more in store. So being the defacto paitriarch of the family and overwhelemed with lust he got an idea. "Ughh you and mama want my ass wolf then lets get inside," he said.

"Umm good idea its a bit cramped in here to get really nasty," Taylor said eating a slice of pizza and fingering Mandy.

"Ughhh agreed," Mandy said from her place between Taylor and Belle. Fingering Taylor and jerking off Belle

"Well what are we waiting for," Belle moaned.

* * *

"UGHHHH AGGHHHHHHH SHHITTTTT!," Carly moaned her legs wrapped tightly around Sam's waist. As the two engaged in a missonary tribbing position on Taylor's parent's four poster bed.

"AGHH YEAH ENIGMA YOU LIKE THAT YOU LIKE THAT!" Sam grunted thrusting feeling Carly's nails in her shoulders. Sweat dripping from her brow onto Carly's forehead.

"YESSSSS ROWDY YESSS!," Carly said arching her neck up to lick some of Sam's sweat savoring the salty taste. "FUCK ME! HARDER FUCK ME !" she gurnted thrusting upward to meet Sam's thrust.

"AHHHHH SHIT AHHH SHIT YEAH WORK IT WORK IT!," Sam groaned Carly's clit and labia rings stimulating her sex beyond belief. "ERRRRRGHHH AGHHH!," she groweled biting Carly's neck.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GODS!," Carly yelled feeling her climax building to crtical mass. As she again felt it this time the vaines in her neck bulging and her nails digging into Sam's back her ankles locking. Along with the full body blush and girtting teeth. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop. I'm gonna cum gonna cum gonna cum !" she grunted.

"UGHHHH DO IT!," Sam said feeling her own orgasm coming.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!," Carly said with a guteral screamed her voice dropping an octive as another torrent of girl cum blasting out of her and soaking both her and Carly. "NNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGHHHHHHGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!," she said firing another blast.

"AAAAAGGHHHHH SHIT!," Sam groaned as she came joining Carly in orgasm.

"Wooo bravo son and you too Daughter Enigma!," David said making Carly and Sam turn to see him and the others standing at the door.

"Now the question is dear children do you mind if the rest of the family joins you or are you two marking for each other," asked Charlie who had Regina riding on her back.

"First off how...holy shit DAB is that your dick!," Carly said seeing David's near thriteen inch member.

"Told ya," Sam chuckled, "Anyway ya'll what Enigma was trying to say was we're just two friends helping each other we're not marking out." she said trying to convince herself of the fact

"Yeah its been awhile for us both so we figured what the fuck," Carly said doing the same.

"And yeah it's cool you join right Enigma," Sam asked.

"Yeah we share in this family right," Carly said, "just Dave keep that phone poll you call a dick away from my lady bits."

"Well in that case...WEEEEEEEEEE!," Taylor said hopping on her parents bed "I call dips on Enigma," she said with childlike glee.

* * *

 **A/N: Well peeps that's this chapter hope you enjoyed it the next chapter won't be as XXX but it will have sexy time so until then peace love SDR OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: What's up Vanitopians its been awhile I know but I'll fix that this chapter starts off where e left off and has a ton of hot sticky wet sex and a time jump so lets go**

* * *

 **It's Not A Relationship pt 2 (Sex and BBQ)**

"AHHHHHH FUCK FUCK MY ASSS FUCK IT!," David grunted through gritted teeth in a haze o f lust as Charlie pound into him doggy style with her thick red strap on.

"AUHHHHH YOU LIKE THAT BRO YOU LIKE THAT ASS DIRLLED!," Charlie moaned as she spanked the ebony giant's ass. The nub in her strap on giving her intense pleasure.

"OHHHHHHH FUCK YES," David groaned reaching under himself to stoke his cock as the buxom Scottish girl rammed him. Her H-cup breast bouncing in the hands of bruntte lover cupped them and tweaked the beige nipples

"Ummmm you look sooo fucking sexy doing that GIVE IT TO HIM!," Regina said nipping at the Scottish teen neck as she played with her tits and ground herself ground her pussy on the blonde's ass.

"OOHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK RIGHT FUCKING THERE!," David growled throwing his head back in ecstasy as Charlie angled of and hit his prostate hard. Bringing his orgasm closer and making his cock jump and twitch and his hands claw the sheets while his ass began to clench around Charlie's faux member "UGHHHHH SHIT CHUCK I'M GONNA CUM !"

"OHHHHH YEAH," Charlie panted gripping tighter into the brown globes of David's ass. Digging her nails into the ebony cheeks ans she ramped her speed up to jack hammer speed. Pounding David's male g-spot like a snare drum at an HBCU campus. "CUM DAMMNIT CUM!"

"URRGGGGHHHHHHRRRRGHHHHHHHHHRRRRUGAAAAGGGGHHURRR RR!" David roared as he reared back like a wild horse a volcano of thick white cum exploding from his twitching jumping hose. Soaking the sheet and his stomach. "Holy FUCK!. He said rolling on his back "I owe you for that Scottland," he said catching his breath

"Maybe later. Bro," Charlie said as she picking up Regina. "Right now I want Spanish food"

"Well then," Cassie said grabbing the giant's ankles and pushing them back. "My turn" she said aiming her strap on at his puckered hole

Elsewhere on the giant four poster bed Kaci was taking Belle from behind with a vibrator. While Mandy and Taylor were in an intense sixty nine as Carly Sam had just finished their third sex session. "Hey wanna take a break?," Sam asked the girl with the tussled dreads.

"Yeah lets go," Carly said picking herself up and not bothering to cover herself up. Sam following behind her in the same way. Making their way down to the kitchen

"UGHH PIZZA YES I'm so starved!," grunted a naked Sam said practically sprinting to the counter and grabbing a slice of the homemade pizza.

"Hey save some for me," Carly said flipping a few red dreads out of her face as she grabbed a slice. "So Rowdy am I a good fuck?," Carly asked with a bit of a smirk as she took a bite of her pizza.

"No Enigma you're not," Sam said making Carly screw her face at the blonde. "You're a great fuck,' she said making them both laugh.

"You're lucky you just fucked my brains out," Carly said with a smile. "And you're cute she added making the blonde's smile fade a bit. "You ok Rowdy?' she asked thinking she had said something wrong.

"No its just…..Look straight shoot don't go marking for me ok," Sam blurted out. "Look its not just you its that Jazmine is the last girl I dated and we were together for a long time and she hurt me bad and right now I just don't want that to happen again ok"

"Rowdy will you relax this not a relationship," Carly said sounding a bit too calm for Sam's liking. "Look I like you as a friend and I like fucking you," she said. "I don't want a relationship anymore than you do so lets just keep it like this we're friends who hang out and like to fuck. Simple as that no kayfabe no bad heat," she said.

"Cool," Sam said agreeing with Carly and taking another slice of pizza. "Sure no bad heat?,"

"Positive no bad heat," Carly said. " Now lets finish this pizza and get back to the fun," she said with a wink.

"Sounds like a plan," Sam said.

* * *

The next morning Carly awoke on the couch next to a sleeping Sam to the smell of bacon and eggs jolting her awake. Still a bit weak legged she pulled herself off the couch and made her way to the kitchen finding David standing over a stove cooking wearing only a pair of black and white tiger print briefs that did little to hide his member and a matching scarf tied around in his head. "Good morning daughter dear," David said in a cheery tone.

"Morning," Carly said, "I wouldn't expect you to be able to be walk let alone be able to get up early to cook after what Scotland the Wolf did to you"

"I could say the same about you and Rowdy," David said with smirk "Besides I got too much to do before the party tonight and I'm used to Wolf and Scotland now Daughter Enigma make yourself use full and put them biscuits in the oven and hand me the butter and cheese," he said taking the bacon out of the pan and setting it on a plate before stirring the pot of grits on the other burner.

"So just so you know Rowdy and I aren't marking for each other ," Carly said placing the cookie sheet of biscuit dough into the oven.

"That's good darling but why are you telling me," David asked continuing to stir the pot while lowering the heat on the eggs.

"Well just thought you should know seeing as you're the daddy of this little family I just thought you should know what's going on," Carly said grabbing the butter and mixed bag of grated cheese.

"Look Enigma what you and Rowdy do is your thing, butter," David said taking the butter and dropping the stick into the pot of grits. "As long as the heat between you two doesn't hurt the family I'm cool cheese, " he said taking the bag of cheese and dumping it in and stirring the mixture together.

"Well just making it clear that it's just sex and friendship between us I'm not her Sunny and she's not mine," Carly said watching David cook.

"Look do you want Rowdy to be your Sunny, David said turning to face Carly.

"NO!," Carly said not wanting to sound so defensive. "And why are you hard," she said noticing the head of his erect cock hanging from the leg of his briefs.

"I'm an oversexed guy and you're naked what do you expect," David said in a snarky tone turning to grab a plate. "Now check them biscuits and eat then get dressed we have shopping to do," he said spooning grits and eggs onto the plate.

"Ok ok," Carly said opening the oven, "they're only half done," she said

"Good I like 'em that way," Belle said padding barefoot into the kitchen wearing only David's shirt and a pair of thong panties. "Morning daddy!," she said hoping into the black teen's arms and kissing him deeply, almost making him drop the plate.

"Hey easy baby girl you almost made me drop your sister's food," David said handing Carly her plate.

"Why does she get to eat first ," Belle asked with a mock pout.

"Because I'm prettier and have boobs," Carly teased making Belle stick her tongue out and hissing at the dreadlocked girl.

"Play nice girls," David said putting the petite Belle down. "Enigma and I are going to the store do you want to go?" he asked his arm around Belle

"Do you want me to come ore my twin brother?," Belle asked not wanting to change back into her male persona. Hoping David would want her to go out as is.

"You of course baby girl," David said with a smile.

"Yay Daddy!," Belle squealed with joy.

"Now get some food in you wake up Scarlet and get dressed," David said.

"Ok daddy but can I have one more kiss," Belle asked with a mischievous smile.

"Sure thing princes," David said leaning down to kiss the small teen girl only to have her drop to her knees and take his erect member in her mouth. "Ohhhh yeah naughty girl."

* * *

Sometime later the quartet of David Carly Belle and Kaci found themselves walking through the aisles of Wal-Mart. David wearing a colorful sleeveless dashiki tight fitted black ripped jeans and black army boots with his tan feather brimmed cowboy hat. Kaci had decided to go full Daisy Duke with her outfit consisting of a pair of short cut off shorts a pink plaid shirt tied in a knot in the front to show off he midriff and cleavage and pair of cow girl boots. Bell had donned a pair of shinny tight metallic ruby red skinny jeans a black lace bralet top a pair of black wedge heel sandals and her black short lair cut wig with red highlights. Carly had pulled her dreads into two pigtails and was wearing a pair of skull print leggings and a black Infinity Gauntlet t-shirt from the late 80's. With a pair of checkerboard Vans. "You guys get the feeling people are staring at us," Carly asked noticing the looks from some of the othe shoppers.

"Well yeah fuck 'em," Kaci said. "They're probally trying to see if Belle is dude."

"Or starring at Scarlet's ass hanging out them shorts," Belle said giving the girls butt a smack.

"Hey I'm Bi slightly redneck white trash and proud!," Kaci exclaimed making the other's laugh and drawing the looks of an older white couple. She then smiled and grabbed David and Belle kissed each of them on the lips making the older couple flee the frozen food section.

"Well now that that's out of the way we got everything?" David asked.

"Lets see hotdogs ground beef, ground turkey, hamburger patties, hot links, ribs, buns, chicken, potatoes, mayonnaise, mustard, hot sauce, charcoal, plates, cooking oil, lube, and condoms," Carly said looking in the overflowing cart. "And now fries," she said going into the freezer and grabbing three five pound bags of fries in three different cuts. "So whose coming to the cookout?," she asked.

"Goldie invited some of the girl's from the strip club, Santana and her family are coming so are some of the other families. Fran if she can get away from the husband Rikkia some of her college friends and Pikachu," David said.

"It's gonna get wild Enigma," Belle said placing her arm around David and kissing him.

"Well looks like the freaks are throwing a party we might have to stop by," Donnie said as he and his apparent girlfriend the one Carly recognized from jumping her weeks ago.

"Yeah I'd love a rematch with the raggedy Anne doll," Faith said balling her fist up. "See how she does without any help," she said.

"You'll get your as beat again," Carly said stepping towards the girl only to be held back by David.

"Easy daughter," David said in a calm voice. "Donnie this doesn't happen here," he said still remaining calm.

"Ok, then where DAB," Donnie said with a smirk, "Cause if you're not careful one of your little girls could end up hurt," he said reaching for Belle's wig having David slap it away.

"Ohh your time is coming Donnie," David said, "and if you try to touch one of my girls again I'll kill ya,"

"We'll see Davie," Donnie said as he walked away David starring through him.

"He's gonna get his one day," Carly seethed.

"Yeah Daddy," Belle said.

"Yeah lets get's some ice cream.," David said.

* * *

Taylor's house and yard looked like a party scene from a teen sex comedy bordering on full out pornography. Every female in attendance was either clad in some form of barely there bikini or swimsuit or half or completely naked. Taylor and some of her coworkers from the strip club were taking turns Dancing on the coffee table or giving lapdances while others were making out with guest among other things. Cassie was getting a lapdance from a caramel colored girl who was currently twerking in her face. Mandy was currently chatting with Carly as they watched Taylor and the girls dance while surveying the room Carly trying not to pay too much attention to Sam who was Dancing with two girls on Hispanic with cornrows and one darker skinned black girl. Charlie and Regina had taken three other girls two strippers and one girl from Satanta's family upstairs. While David, Kaci and Belle the eyes of many as David was wearing a pair of skintight red tie dye swim trunks that left nothing to the imagination. While Kaci wore only a pair of see through latex booty shorts with black trim and Belle was being lead on a leash clad in a sheer black lace demi bra with small pink bow accents, matching elbow length fingerless gloves and stockings. As well as matching hipster style panties that had a slit wear the crack of her ass was where a black cat tail butt plug hung from her ass. The outfit was rounded out by a pair of cat ears her black wig and the leash and bell collar David lead her on.

"AYO!," David yelled screaming to get the attention of all the party goers listen now "First off I want to thank all of you for coming and enjoying the food," he said getting a cheer from the others. "And I also want to take the time to formally introduce my new daughter Charismatic Enigma Valentine Vanity!," he's said gesturing to Carly making everyone look at her and cheer. "Now I say we crank up this music and do somethings that make porn stars scared!" he said before feverishly kissing Belle and Kaci. As the song _Anywhere_ by 112 began to play

As the music began to play and everyone in the room begin the Caligula like activites Carly searched the room and saw Sam being lead towards the bathroom by the two girls. Feeling a bit jealous and more than a bit horny and not really aware of her actions she sprinted the seemingly short distance to the bathroom cutting off Sam and the girl. "You two beat it!," she said before shoving Sam into the bathroom and locking the door.

"Yo Enigma what the…..!" Sam said getting cut off by Carly forcing her tongue down her throat. Recovering from her initial shock Sam quickly returned the fire and began to pull at Craly's shirt. Pressing the girl backward into the sink as she grinded against her. Carly for her part wrapped her leg around Sam's leg and unzipping and unbuckling her shorts reaching in she felt the eight inch strap on making Carly gasp. "Surprise," Sam said before tossing Carly's shirt aside and quickly flipping around yanking her leggings and panties down around her ankles. While letting her shorts fall as she bent Carly over ther sink and rammed the false phallus into the dreadlocked girl's sex.

"AHHHH SHIT!," Carly cried as Sam began pounding her hard and deep a death grip on her hips Carly gripping the sink tight. "OHH FUCK ROWDY ROWDY!," she cried her eyes tight lidded her face turning red.

"Yeah gimmie that fucking pussy GIVE IT!" Sam said driving into Carly pulling her back to me her trust. "GIVE IT!," Sam saind giving Carly's backside a hard smack

"AHHHH OOOHHOOOOO," Carly cooed her hands gripping the sink and arching her back a bit. "EHHH DO IT AGAIN SPANK ME ROWDY!"

"Like this," Sam said delivering four hard swats the girls backside as she increased the speed of her strokes.

"AGGHHHHH YESSSSSSSS !," Carly yelled throwing her head back and shuttering in climax. Throwing her head back she caught the image of herself and Sam in the bathroom mirror and a lustful smile came across her face and she said with husk to her voice, "PUT IT IN MY ASS!,"

"UMMM YEAH!," Sam said puling out of the Dreadlocked girl's pussy and slowly pushing the head of her dong into Carly's puckered hole.

UGGHH OOOOOHHHHHH!," Carly moaned as the cock pushed into her anus. "UGHHH IS THAT ALL YOU GOT !? RAM IT!," she yelled looking back at Sam.

"Oh I'll show you what I got!," Sam snarled digging her nails into Carly's ass cheeks before ramming her strap on into the hilt the skin on skin slapping sound echoing into the bathroom.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH FFFFFFFFFFUUUUCKING GOD!," Carly screamed as Sam began plowing her ass with the speed of a race horse on red bull . "AHHHH ROWDY PULL MY HAIR PULL IT!," she commanded.

"OHHH FUCK YEAH!," Sam snarled again yanking a hand full of the ruby colored dreads. The nub in her strap-on harness rubbing her erect clit bringing her inches from climax.

"NEGGHHHHHH EGHHHHH HARDER HARDER FUCK ME HARDER!," Carly screamed as she white knuckled the sink and threw her hips back to meet Sam's rapid fire strokes. Sweat beginning to drip from her brow. Her second orgasm fastly approaching.

"EHHHH YEAH!," Sam roared throwing her hair back like a horny stud pony as she fucked Carly sensesless.

"GET THAT AS BITCH GET THAT FUCKING ASS GET ROWDY!," Carly said looking up into the mirror once more and smiled a lustful smile her knees shaking as her second orgasm came closer and closer. "EGGGGGGGGHHHH YOU"RE IN MY FUCKING STOMACH!"

"ENIGMA AHHH FUCK I'M GONNA CUM!" Sam roared as she rammed harder and deeper.

"AAAAAAAAaGGGGGHHHHHHHFUCK GET THAT FCKING NUT BITCH!," Carly yelled as she climaxed again slumping over the sink.

"AGHHH GODAMMNIT GODDAMMNIT ERRRRUUUUGGHHHHHHHH!," Sam growled as she joined Carly in orgasm. Wiping the sweat from her brow and kissing Carly's shoulder and as she pulled out of her backdoor.

"Aww is little Rowdy boy tiered," Carly asked mockingly.

"Hell no!," Sam said catching her breath. "You?"

"What do you think," Carly said.

"Good….by the way didn't peg you for an anal girl," Sam said.

"How else can you peg me," Carly said making both girls laugh. Just as there was a loud knock at the door,

"OCUPPIED!," they yelled in unison making them laugh more.

* * *

 **NOVEMBER:**

Carly awoke to the sound of her text alert on her phone and fumbled for it. Finding it she saw that she had recived a text from Sam. Not surprisingly as in the nearly two and a half months since beginning their as they defined it friendly fucking relationship they had been texting a lot. This morning being no different.

ROWDY: Hey goodmorning.

ENIGMA: Morning

ROWDY: How are you

ENIGMA: Sore after last night

ROWDY: I'm that good huh? LOL :)

ENIGMA: Don't flatter yourself but yes. Anyway why the text.

ROWDY: Oh yeah I wanted to see if you wanted a ride this morning,

ENIGMA: Depends if what type of ride you talking about

ROWDY: The kind in my jeep

ENIGMA: With you that can mean anything LOL

ROWDY: Look smart ass do you want me to drive you to school are not?!

ENIGMA: LOL sure Rowdy boy pick up in about an hour

ROWDY: Cool I gotta surprise for you

ENIGMA: Ohh really?

ROWDY: Really

* * *

 **A/N: And that's where I leave you and if you're curious about Charlie Regina and the girls well read chapter two of Charlie and Regina coming soon but till next time peace love SDR OUT**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: What up Vanitopians I'm back now this chapter takes up right where the other left off so hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Is It Something More**

"Spence I'm on my way out!," Carly said rushing towards the door and grabbing the breakfast burrito her older brother had made for her. The teenager now once again sporting he natural dark brown almost black dreadlocks had chosen to wear a pair of ash black skinny jeans ripped at the knees. An oversized red black and white Strange Music hockey jersey and her black Converse boots.

"Yeah I herd Kaci pull up," Spencer said taking a sip of his coffee.

"No Rowdy is driving me today," Carly said referring to Sam by her family name as she bit into her burrito.

"Ohhhh Rowdy," Spencer said with a sly tone and look. "you two have been spending a lot of time together."

"It's not like that Spence," Carly said sounding a bit muffled by the food in her mouth.

"I know you're fuckbuddies," Spencer said, "but it doesn't have to stay that way," he said just as Sam's horn sounded.

"We're not talking about this," Carly said before sprinting out and hopping into the passenger side of Sam's jeep.

"Hey Enigma," Sam said from the driver's seat. Her blonde hair in a ponytail she was wearing a black Okada rain maker t-shirt under a black leather motorcycle jacket. Tan cargo pants black high top Nike Air Max's and a New Japan Pro Wrestling snapback cap. "Where's mine," she asked with a flirty smile.

"Where's my surprise," Carly asked returning the flirty glance.

"Ohh yeah I was at the Flea Market Saturday and found this in a box of tapes," Sam said reaching into her pocket, "ánd found this," she continued pulling out a cassette tape and tossing it into Carly's lap.

"Mazarati!," Carly said with an excited smile.

"Yeah I remember you said your old one got trashed so I saw this and picked it up" Sam said putting her jeep in gear.

"Thanks," Carly said smiling at Sam and kissing the blonde on the cheek and smiling down at cassette as the jeep pulled off .

* * *

The drive to school was quick and the girls arrived just in time to catch a heated exchange between Kyle and David.

"Why am I getting bad hit for this!," David said yelling at one of his paramores

"You know why that bitch is why!," Kyle said his eyes tearing up with anger. "You told me you were doing hair all day and I see you with that fucking rat bitch!,"

"What's the heat?," Sam asked Charlie

"Belle caught DAB out with Fran and she's pissed," Charlie explained as she and the others as well as a majority of the school watched David and the flamboyant femmine boy argue.

"You see this is why I didn't tell you and you know how I am babygirl," David said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah I know how you are and imagine if her husband or the school found out," Kyle said.

David grabbed his wrist hard and said "Keep your fuccking mouth shut and will talk about this later!"

"Get your hands off me!," Kyle said punching David in his jaw and storming into the school.

"Dave," Kaci said walking over to David.

"Not now Scarlett," David said walking into the school followed by Charlie Cassie Mandy Taylor and Sam.

"Wow never seen him like that," Carly said as she and Kaci walked into the building.

"Yeah it's gonna be a long day no kayfabe," Kaci said.

"Yeah but I don't see why Belle is so made I mean you're dating DAB too but you don't seem upset," Carly said.

"Enigma I'm different I get pissed at his manwhoring but I'm just not the jealous type like Belle does," Kaci said as she and Carly walked to class. " Like you wouldn't get mad if Rowdy hooked up with some random rat and lied?"

"Me and Rowdy aren't like that," Carly said, "we're just friends," she continued.

"Un huh keep telling yourself that," Kaci said, "you two are bigger marks for each other than Dave Meltzer and The Young Bucks," she continued as they walked into the class room.

"We are not we both talked this out we're just banging, nothing more nothing less," Carly said taking her seat, "you sound like my damn brother."

"Uggh you two have been marking with each other, since you met," Kaci said, "you're just both too blind to see it."

"Oh whatever," Carly said with an eye roll but silently thinking momentarily about what her friend had said. Perhaps there were deeper feelings between the two of them. And if there was did Sam feel the same way.

* * *

In another classroom down the hall Sam sat half listening to the algebra lecture. As her mind drifted to Carly. She had to admit she did have slightly more than a sexual attraction to the dreadlocked girl. Going through the effort of finding that cassette tape proved that. But she pushed it aside as she at the moment thought of the song _Strawberry Lover_ by Mazarati and Carly. Yes the image of Carly dressed in a leather 80's style bra with chains on it and a matching high cut thong and leather boots dancing to the song in what looked like an 80's porn film. She then saw herself walk into the room wearing a blak leather biker jacket wife beater tight jeans biker shade and her short and slicked back like a greaser. She throw Carly onto a couch and proceeded to fuck her with a strap on then. An image that instantly flooded her underwear before she was snapped out of it by her teacher.

"Sam are you with us?," the teacher asked.

"Umm no I have to go to the bathroom," Sam said trying not to look red faced.

"Go ahead," the teacher said.

"Ok thanks," Sam said getting up and rushing to the hall where she quickly pulled her phone out and began texting quickly.

ROWDY: Meet in the dungeon NOW

ENIGMA: What Why?

ROWDY: You know why hurry up!

ENIGMA: Ok OMW

After the quick exchange Sam quickly crept into the school auditorium and quickly walked into the storage room under the stage known as the dungeon. In past it had served as the school's storm shelter and at other times an extra class room. Now it was a storage room for old band uniforms broken desk outdated books . And for Sam's purpose it was a place for a quick hook up.

Sam jolted up from her seat on an old desk as the door opened and before Carly could even enter the room properly she found herself pinned against the door with Sam's hand down her leggings her fingers teasing her clit.

"EHHHH DAMN ROWDY! Give me sometime to get in the door," Carly moaned

"No time Enigma we have to get back to class," Sam said.

"In that case let me help you," Carly said quickly unbuttoning Sam's pants and shoving her own hand down the blonde's underwear.

"OHH FUCK!," Sam cursed as Carly's fingers instantly found her g-spot.

* * *

The quick mutual fingering session ended in lest than five minutes. Resulting in both girls climaxing, as well as Carly adding Sam's soaked Calvin Klein panties to her growing collection. Before the two girls hurried back to their first period classes. The two then went about their day not seeing each other till lunch. Where they sat with a silent obviously still upset David.

"Yo pops you gonna eat that extra apple," Taylor asked,

"Damnit goldie I just sat… you know what take it," David said snapping at the blonde girl before handing her the piece of fruit.

"Well someone's still pissed at his baby girl," Mandy said.

"Yeah that's what he gets for spoiling our dear sweet little sister," Cassie said half teasingly.

"Now Wolf babybear take it easy it's not all DAB's fault ," Sam said, "If Belle wasn't such a jealous bitch all the time dad wouldn't have to lie."

"Oh really that's how you feel Rowdy," Carly said sounding more annoyed and disgusted than she meant to.

"Yeah," Sam said, "I mean Belle knows that dad likes to have multiple chicks so she can't get jealous or mad about it,"

"Look do we have to keep talking about this!," David said growing annoyed at the conversation.

"Yeah its," Charlie said before Kaci and Kyle walked to the table and taking their seats on either side of David.

The table grew silent and everyone's eyes were on David and Kyle. Waiting out the tension between them. "Daddy I'm sorry!," Kyle said.

"Me too I shouldn't have lied but you get so jealous," David putting his arm around the fem boy,

"I know I just want you to myself some times," Kyle said pouting up at him, "am I still your baby girl,"

"Yeah," David said pecking his cheek. "Now on to more pressing matters with the gathering held off until after Thanksgiving what the hell are we gonna do tonight and this weekend," he asked

"We I herd the Bledsoe twins are having a party we could crash," Kaci suggested.

"Crashing a prep party no way," Carly said dismissing the idea. "Goldie anything going on at the stripclub?" she asked.

"Not really amateur night is Saturday that's usually dull," Taylor said, "but could be worth a look."

"Ok what about tonight though," Cassie asked.

"What about Colours?," Charlie suggested.

"Now that's a plan," Mandy said.

"Remind me again what's Colours?," asked Carly.

"A very huge very awesome gay club in Columbia," Kaci said.

"Yeah Enigma straight shoot wall to wall badd bitches and fun," Cassie said with a smile.

"Ohh wait, wait…..its 90's dance party night tonight!," Mandy said excitedly looking at her phone.

"Welp I'm in book it!," Sam said.

"Sounds dope to me," Carly said.

"Great Colour's tonight Manifeast disc and tapes Saturday morning to cop some oldschool tapes and CD's and Sunday dinner Sunday." David said in a somewhat fatherly tone.

"Cool I'll text Regina later see if she can make it but we can all meet at the house later to get dressed," Charlie said.

"Dope," Carly said as she and the others discussed outfits and finished their lunches..

* * *

Sometime later Carly and Kaci walked into her living room and were greeted by her big brother Spencer. "Hey kiddo hey Kaci,"

"Hey Spence," both girls said.

"We're just stopping by to pick out some clothes before heading over to Dave's," Carly explained as she and Kaci started walking upstairs

"Oh really and what are you guys getting into tonight," Spencer asked.

"We're going to a club in Columbia tonight and I'll probably end up crashing at Dave's before hanging out all day Saturday," Carly explained.

"Ok be safe," Spencer said, "Ohh are you guys doing that Sunday dinner thing this week?" he asked.

"Yeah," Carly asked.

"Why don't you have it here," Spencer suggested.

"Spence I don't know I have to run it past everybody and," Carly said trailing off.

"And she doesn't want to be embarrassed in front of Rowdy!," Kaci said before sprinting up the stairs.

"You bitch!," Carly yelled.

"So Sunday dinner here you in," Spencer asked, "It'll give me a chance to get to know them."

"Alright I'll bring it up," Carly said as she went upstairs. "What the hell Scarlet!" she screamed slamming her door.

"What did I say," Kaci said coyly.

"You know what!," Carly said taking off her jersey and chucking it at Kaci

"Look girl you to are marking for each other," Kaci said. "I see it everyone else see's it but you two."

"UGGHHHHH! whatever help me pick an outfit," Carly groaned.

* * *

"I am not!," Sam said as she looked into David's refrigerator.

"Yes you are son," David said.

"I am not marking for Enigma it's 'just…!," Sam said getting cut off David.

"I know it's just sex," David said knowing the answer. "And you and I both know it's bullshit Rowdy,"

"Whatever pops," Sam said with an eye roll.

"Don't roll your eyes at me boy I've known you longer than the others so I knw the look in your eye,"David said referring to certain sparkle Sam got whenever she was infatuaited.

"UGHHHHH DAB I ain't got the look it's just sex you hear me just sex!," Sam said annoyed as she slammed the door to the fridge and opened her can of Arizona

"Alright son of mine if it's just sex prove it pull a rat tonight and let Enigma go her way tonight in the club," David said, "and if neither of you gets jealous and there's no bad heat after I'll drop it,"

"Straight shoot no kayfabe you'll drop it," Sam said

"No kayfabe," David said.

"Deal," Sam said, "Now lets get dressed."

* * *

 **A/N: Well kids things are getting interesting. What do you thing will happen next ? Well Vanitopians that's it for this one hope you enjoyed it peace love SDR out**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: What's up Vanitopians here I am back with the quickness for this one and it picks up where the last one left off so enjoy the slight drama as this one goes on**

* * *

 **You're Ok With This Right?**

The pulsing sounds of 90's dance music smacked the group in the face as they walked into the crowded club. David wearing a pair of Black denim overalls with one strap down over a red green yellow orange purple and black button down Cross Colours shirt. A vintage find from a goodwill store. Paired with a black pair of Doc Martin boots and a black bolo tie. His relaxed hair teased that it stood in a Morris day like pompadour . On his right arm was Kaci dressed in an equally early 90s style fashion in outfit consisting of black spandex bike shorts that stopped about mid thigh with a wide neon pink stripe down the side and neon green bra style bustier top with black halter style straps and tiny sequins. A pair of black hightop Bitish Knights sneakers with green laces in the left shoe and pink in the right with a pink ankle sock on the left foot and a green on the right . Her outfit was rounded out by her neon green headband holding back her teased up curly hair large neon pink "door knocker" earrings and a gold ID necklace that read Scarlett. On his left was Belle wearing a sheer sleevless black body suite that showed her strapless bra an oversized purple and white Fila flight jacket. Her Marilyn Monroe? Early 90s Madonna wig and purple sun glasses. Rounded out by a pair of all white LA gear Hightops with purple laces. That she had modified with lights despite them being adult size

Charlie keeping in with the theme of early 90's fashion went with something inspired by both En Vogue's video free your mind and Kendra from Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Coming up with a pair of black shinny pleather Daisy duke like shorts over see through black stockings black thigh high boot made of the same shiny fake leather that buckled all the way up and a along red velvet cover up with bell bottom sleeves that stopped at her calves. And tied in the front showing her bare midriff and struggling to contain her large H-cup breast. Her was pulled back in a few horseshoe shape cornrow like twist half way back with the rest hanging loose. Her outfit was rounded out by a red velvet choker with a chakram charm on the end making her look like a 90s vampire.

Standing beside her was Cassie who in keeping with the theme of the night hand gone with a bit of a sexy tom boy look. Consisting of a simple black sports bra baggy white jeans with multie colored swirls spray painted on them . A matching denim jacket rounded out by a matching white bandanna and vintage Reebok high tops with the pump. Making her look an extra from an early TLC video.

Mandy who was standing next to her with her arm around Taylor was wearing a look lifted from Kelly from Saved by the bell. Consisting of a white ruffled strapless bustier top. Stone washed high waisted jeans a pair of black suspenders and a black cropped blazer. Her outfit by her black cowgirl boots and pearl broche on her lapel.

Taylor in keeping with her exhibitionist nature was dressed in a turquoise floral print and black racer back v-neck spandex romper that showed off every curve of her body and had Body Glove printed up the side. A matching headband holding back her hair styled to look like Jessie Spano's. her outfit was rounded out by her turquoise triangle earrings and white hightop Nike sneakers.

Sam was standing behind them was Sam who was dressed in her usual tomboy style, but with a 90's touch. With an outfit made up black Cross Colours jeans with a tucked in white Milestone Media t-shirt . Her outfit was rounded out by her black Milestone Media baseball cap with her ponytail hanging out the back a red Cross Colours bomber jacket with black leather sleeves a pair of tan Timberland boots and pair of flip up sunglasses. Like the ones the character Dewayne Wayne from a different world would wear.

Next to her was Carly who went with a later part of the 90's for her look. Channeling elements from club kid culture, Marlyin Manson, Lita and the spice girls. Donning a pair of baggy black low rise faux leather cargo pants with chains hanging from the waist a neon green nylon belt. An exposed skull print thong bikini bottom and neon green long sleeved fishnet crop to. Her outfit rounded out by pair of Spice girl like plat form shoes and matching make up with her dreads in pigtails.

"Ok children to the bar!," David said leading the way to the crowded bar.

"What are you guys having!," said the bald black woman working the groups end of the bar. As she frantcically made three drinks at once

"Well for starters a hug or else I won't hook your girl's weave up for half price anymore!," David said getting the bartender's attention.

"DAB!," she said slapping hands with David, "What's good baby boy," she said smiling at him.

"Everything Slick," David said addressing the bartender by name.

"And whose this," Slick asked smiling at Carly.

"Ohhh yeah Slick this my new kid Enigma. Enigma this is Slick Clark," David said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you," Slick said fist bumping Carly,

"Likewise," Carly said,

"Look anything you need tonight come see me and that goes for all you underage brats," Slick said with a serious yet joking tone.

"Or what you're gonna spank us," Sam said.

"No the bar is gonna lose it license for serving teens then I'm gonna lose my job then I'm gonna put my foot in your ass Rowdy!," Slick said. "Now around of the usual's for everyone?," she asked getting nods of agreement from everyone. Except Carly. "Now what about you Enigma?"

"I'll have what DAB is having ," Carly said.

"Ohhh a straight edge girl," Slick said with a bright smile., "I like her DAB keep her," she continued as she set about fixing the groups drinks.

"Ok is there any gay person you guys don't know?," Carly asked.

"Well we are the gay mafia daughter dear," Charlie said half jokingly. "But anyway Slick's wife is one of DAB's clients, plus she used to bartend all the gatherings."

"Yeah and her sister in-law and first cousin work at the strip club with me," Taylor said.

"Enigma you'll learn it pays to be connected ," Cassie said with a smile.

"Here you go kids," Slick said bringing the group the their trey of drinks.

"Thanks," David said as he and the others took their drinks "to a great weekend ," he said raising his glass

"To a great weekend!," the others said as they each took gulp of their drinks

"Soo Slick what's it looking like tonight?," Belle asked.

"And more importantly any chance of us getting in VIP?," Sam asked.

"Well lots of hungry college cuties some jailbait like yourselves. And some down low daddies and mommies looking for a night away from the husband or wife or girlfriend. But other than that usual crowd," Slick explained.

"Ughhh I hate down low guys," David said with disgust as he sipped his drink

"Me too," Belle said.

"Me three they make the community look bad fucking creeps," Slick said. "Oh and your money is no good tonight mama Scotland as that little lady has offered to buy you all night," she explained cocking her head towards the young light skinned black woman in glasses a multi colored Starter brand crop top hoodie and ripped skinny jeans who resembled Sasha Banks but a bit curvier at the other end of the bar.

"I think I found my dance partner for tonight," Charlie said with a smile raising her glass to the girl getting the same gesture in return.

"What about Regina?," Carly asked

"Regina and I have an understanding complete and total transparicy and honesty," Charlie said,"now if you excuse me children Mam has to work Slick keep em coming," she said walking to the other end of the bar.

"Don't hurt her Mama!," Kaci said in an exaggerated drag queen like voice just as _Strike It Up,_ by Black Box started to play.

"Ummm daddy lets dance I love this song!," Belle said excitedly as she downed her drink and began pulling David and Scarlet to the floor.

"We're coming we're coming," David said.

"Baby bear?," Taylor said holding out her hand for Mandy.

"Lead the way Goldielocks," Mandy said as they took the floor.

"Hey Enigma look I know we said we'd do our own thing tonight," Sam said, "But straight shoot if you're not cool if you're gonna get bad heat we can just hang close," she explained.

"Rowdy we're not marking for each other," Carly said trying to convince both herself and Sam of the fact. "Now you do your thing and I'll do mine." she said.

"Are you sure?," Sam asked.

"Yeah go do you," Carly said her voice getting a bit high.

"Cool," Sam said. "Brother Wolf you see those two over there?" Sam said directing Cassie's attention to two young women standing against the wall by the bar behind her. One a blond Hispanic young lady with curly hair and an Ashley Graham like body wearing ripped jeans a three button black sleeveless crop top with a red and black flannel shirt tied around her waist. The other a shorter chocolate skinned black girl with a short fade style haircut wearing sports a navy blue sports an Atlanta Braves baseball jersey black bike short and navy blue knee pads and white hightop Air Jordans.

"Ohhh I do dibs on the one with the knee pads," Cassie said downing the last of her drink.

"Deal," Sam said as they walked over into the corner.

Carly sat and watched for a moments as Cassie and Sam sweet talked the two young ladies. At first she was ok with it but then she began to feel something. Something she couldn't put a finger on it wasn't anger it wasn't annoyance. Then as she saw Sam and Cassie escort the ladies to the dance floor she recognized it she had felt with Shelby back in Seattle. It was jealousy. That couldn't be it she and Sam we're just friends just close best friends. Just close best friends that had sex and spent a bulk of their free time together, but she spent a lot of her free time with the rest of the family too. Anyway that's what families did. She thought as he watched Sam dance with the blonde girl. " _This is stupid Sam….Rowdy and I are just friends homies amigas why am I get….IS HER HAND ON THAT BITCHIES ASS!?,_ " she thought as she continued watching. " _WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING I'M NOT MARKING FOR ROWDY!,_ " she said before turning away and downing the last of her drink and slamming the glass to the bar. "Slick fix me another ASAP!," she yelled.

"Damn baby girl what's got you mad," a feminine raspy voice from behind Carly.

"Look I ain't your baby girl so why don't you!" Carly yelled as she turned around and was greeted by the face of one of the most beautiful girls she had seen. "Sit down and join me," she said her tone mellowing from anger to flirtatious.

"I was hoping you'd say that," the young girl said. "My Devin but everybody calls me Breeze and you are," the girl introducing herself as she sat on the barstool next to Carly.

Carly took her in seeing she was a mocha skinned tomboy type. But not overly masculine. She also noted she was tall for a girl tall enough that she somewhat towered over her. She also noticed the hint of lean athletic muscle showing through the neck line of her vintage Charlotte Hornets jersey she was wearing. She also noted the small hoop piercing in her left nostrial. Along with the way the dyed blue cruelly fringe of her short feminine flattop haircut hung from her snapback which she wore backwards and matched her Jersey. The two black X's swen to left side of her jacket denim jacket with the word's pure til death on a smaller patch under it indicating she too was straight edge. The way her black Levi 501's fit just right. Loose enough to be boyish but tight enough that despite slim frame she had a great backside and legs. Then Carly noticed what clenched it for her on her feet were a pair of Bullet Club ELITE converse sneakers. Which made her put on the charm. "Enigma," Carly said introducing herself by her family name.

"Ohh Enigma huh soo you're a mark for all of Team Xtreme then not just Lita," Devin said flashing a smile flirty smile at Carly. "A girl's gotta be to show up dressed like Lita and to bite brother Nero's nickname or am I wrong?,"

"If you must know my real name is Carly, Carly Shay," Carly said proudly flirting with the girl while giving her a bit of attitude. "Anyway a girl whose wearing Young Bucks sneakers shouldn't talk about my wrestling taste," she said.

"True, true," Devin said, "Anyway your look is why I came over I mean no offense you don't meat to many tatted up dread head white girls dressed like one of the greatest women's champions of all time in south Carolina so I have to meet this one," she explained just as slick brought Carly her drink.

Carly smiled and said, "Tell me something does that sweet talking of yours usually work?,"

"No really but its good for a laugh," Devin said flashing a smile making Carly laugh. "See made you laugh ," she said.

"Hey Slick bring my new friend here what I'm having," Carly said with a chuckle.

As they waited for their drinks the two young girls began to talk and flirt with each other. In the process Carly learned that Devin was freshmen at Benedict Collage and played on it's ladies basketball team. While Devin learned that Carly had transferred in from Seattle and had fell in with the Vanitys. They also learned that they each shred a love of the same music comics and wrestling . Although they did have differing opinions on somethings. Which made each more interesting to the other.

"Wait hold up you actually think Full Force are better producers than Teddy Riley?," Devin asked in disbelief.

"Yeah but I'm not the one that thinks Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis are overrated," Carly said giving her a side eyed glance.

"Ok ok agree to disagree then," Devin said finishing her drink. "Ummm I love this song!," she said as _Boom ,Boom, Boom,_ by the Outhere Brothers started. "You got to Dance with me to this one," she said offering Carly her hand.

Carly was hesitant at first then looked over and saw Sam sandwiched between the Latina girl from earlier and another girl. Grinding on them and groping them rather aggressively. Filling her with what she felt earlier and almost making her choice for her "Sure lets do this!," she said taking Devin's hand

Once on the floor Devin spun Carly around then pulled her close so that Carly's back was on her front. The tall basketball player then hunched own and began to do a pelvic thrust type movement her hand resting on Carly's exposed midrft. As Carly followed her lead grinding her hips into the girl. Shaking her dreads. She then bent allt the way down and took her hair out of the pigtails and threw it just as the DJ began to change the music to one of Carly's favorite songs.

"Alright Children it's time to take it to the islands and I want to see some _Action_ on the floor!," the DJ said as he began to play the extended version of the song _Action_ by Terror Fabulous and Nadine.

Carly letting the beat take over teasingly pushed Devin away and walked away bent at the waist rocking her hips to the beat getting the attention of the crowded floor she then turned and gave a come here motion to Devin before giving a flip of her locks standing upright and winding her body in a seductive way. Not to be out done Devine shucked her jean jacket and danced over to Carly. Dancing around the winding girl before settling behind her and running her hands down the sides of her torso and thighs before resting on her hips as they danced.

Elsewhere back at the bar the rest of the crew was taking a break and watching the action as Carly and Devin danced. "Looks like you got some competition Rowdy boy," Mandy said as they watch Devin pick Carly up and grind her in mid-air.

Sam trying not to appear jealous simply said "It's not like that with me and Enigma," she said taking her drink from the fresh tray Slick had brought them. "so if she wants to spend time with so party Rat she can go right ahead,"

"Girls do you feel that?," David asked with a smirk.

"Yes dad I believe I do," Kaci said.

"Umhhmm so do I," Taylor said.

"Ok kids all together then," Charlie said

"X-Pac heat!," they all said bursting into laughter.

"You know what fuck ya'll," Sam said angerly before taking her drink and walking away.

"How long till they stop being stupid daddy," Belle asked.

"No clue," David said.

* * *

As Saturday afternoon broke over Columbia South Carolina the crew once again found themselves in the state's capital rather than their own small time. This time going through the racks of music at Manifest Disc &Tapes. A local music store known for its collection of both vintage and newer music on vinyl CD and cassette. Collecting oldschool music being a hobby of a few members of the Vanitys it was no question why they often went there.

"What about this one," Belle said holding up a vinyl copy of _Because I love you (the Postman Song )_ by Stevie B

"What about hell no," Sam said taking the record out of Belle's hands as she her slushie from her large Sonic cup.

"Yeah baby girl I love you but this is trash," David said ruffling Belle's black wig.

Ohhhh wait jackpot check it out," Carly said pulling a CD from a near by rack " _House Party_ soundtrack,"

"Ohhh sweet dibs!, David said reaching over to grab the CD only to have Carly snatch it from his reach.

"No way I saw it first," Carly said.

"I should've known you'd pick that out I mean a girl who thinks Full Force is better than Teddy Riley would grab that," said a voice behind Carly.

"Breeze?," Carly said recognizing the voice and smiling slightly as she turned around.

"Pleasure to meet you again Enigma," Devin said.

"What are you doing here did I tell you I was coming here today?," Carly asked with a flirty smile. Wondering if during the conversation she would be coming to the store

" No actually since I didn't have practice today I thought I'd come in and pick up some tunes. Meeting you here was a total surprise," Devin said returning Carly's flirtations. "But its aver pleasant one," she flashing her magnetic smile.

"Ughummmm!," Charlie said clearing her throat rather loudly.

"Ohhh yeah guys this is Breeze we met last night. Breeze this is my fam that's Belle, Scarlett, Scotland, DAB, Goldie, She Wolfe, Baby bear and…. Carly said introducing everyone.

"I'm Rowdy," Sam said sliding in the space between Devin and Carly and starting up at the taller girl with a glare that let her know that Sam Puckett was an alpha female. "So what kind of name is breeze is any way. Your parents hippies or neo soul singers," she said with a tone that contained a lot more obvious venom than she intended.

Devin simply looked at Sam in a way that was plain to everyone and a smile that said, 'you don't scare me kid' and said, "Actually my name is Devin Jetter they call me Breeze cause I'm always cool under pressure always," she explained with a cocky smile towards both Sam and Carly. "Anyway Carly if you're done here or going to be soon I'd like to take you out if that's ok?,"

Carly thought for a moment a bit nervously. One the one hand she was worried about what Sam might think. I mean sure they were just friends who had sex. But she didn't want to lose that part their relationship or their friendship. But on the other hand she were only friends weren't they? ,and besides Devin was gorgeous she'd be a fool to turn her down right?

"We have plans," Sam said in a matter of fact tone.

"I believe I was talking to Carly," Devin said matching Sam's tone

"Actually Sam is right we're going to hit the strip club tonight to watch Goldie dance than tomorrow we have this family dinner at my house. So I'm booked solid," Carly explained.

"Cool cool I get it some other time then, in fact," Devin said reaching into the front pocket of Carly's pants letting it linger there and squeezing her thigh making the dreadlocked girl blush. Before taking her phone and pressing the screen a few times and handing it back to her "There phone number twitter snapchat and Instagram. Now you have no excuse for you to not get in touch," she said with flirty smile.

"What no Facebook?," Carly asked returning the flirtations of Devin with a smile.

"Didn't want to look too thirsty," Devin said with a wink making both herself and Carly chuckle.

"Umm as charming as this guys don't we have to be going if we want to hit up the beauty supply store if you want to do Goldie's hair right," Sam said trying and failing not to look like a jealous lover. "Right DAB right Goldie?," she asked looking for help from her friends.

"Yeah we do come along Carly," David said smirking to himself.

"Ok be out in a sec," Carly said still lost in Devin's smile, " Soo see you later?,"

"Defiantly," Devin said with a smile before pecking Carly on the cheek making the dreadlocked brunette blush and smile.

"Carly let rock," Sam said as she walked out of the store.

"I'm coming I'm coming!," Carly said, "Bye," she said as she walked out turning to give Devin one last wave before leaving. Once outside she hopped in her familiar place in the passenger seat of Sam's jeep with Cassie in the backseat. Kaci, Mandy, Taylor Belle and Charlie in David's car. "You ok?," she asked sensing a bit of friction between she and Sam.

"No I'm fine Enigma," Sam said. Starting her jeep.

"Are you sure," She asked.

"Yeah Carls I'm sure," Sam said pulling of the parking lot

" _Carls?!,_ " she thought. None of the other Vanity's had called Carly Carls in months. Most especially not Sam. Could the friction between them be jealousy? Realizing that was it she felt extremely confused and flattered by it. Having already decided to take Devin up on her offer even if it was just the one date the jealousy spurred by it could make for some good sex between she and Sam and what could be the harm in that.

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks what do you think? How do you like the new player in this game. Let me know shoot me a review PEACE LOVE SDR OUT**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, hey Vanatopians here we are again and this chapter kind of picks up where the last one left and may be the last update of the year for this one soo enjoy**

* * *

 **A bit of Jealousy never hurt right?**

The smell of meat sauce filled the kitchen as Carly and Spencer worked on the Sunday dinner for Carly's friends. Which would normally be held at David's house or they would go out to eat. But Spencer in an effort to get to know his younger sisters' friend's better. Had convinced her to ask them let him play host. To which they all agreed.

"Almost done?," Carly asked nervously, "they'll be here any minute," she continued.

"Yes now calm down and check the garlic bread," Spencer said.

"I just want this to be perfect and not embarrass me," Carly said.

"You just don't want me to embarrass you in front of Rowdy," Spencer said with a teasing smile.

"Don't start," Carly said with an eye roll. Just as the doorbell rang. " Come on," she said walking to the livingroom.

"I'm coming." Spencer said.

"Hey Fam!," Carly said opening the door to David dressed in a black dress shirt with black polka dots red skinny jeans and black zip up boots.

"Hey Enigma," David said hugging his friend as he entered the house.

"Hello daughter dear," said Charlie who was wearing a simple Once Upon A Time long sleeve T-shirt and jeans.

"Sup," Cassie said who was wearing a black V-neck t-shirt under red and black flannel shirt and navy skinny jeans and Vans.

"Hey hey," said Belle wearing a pair of nebula print leggings UGG boots and David's New Japan sweat shirt

"Let's eat," Taylor said dressed in a simple pair of ripped jeans and a Sooners sweat shirt.

"Say hey first babe," said Mandy who was wearing a Packers shirt and a pair of black jeggings

"Hiya Enigma," said Kaci who was wearing A Hillman College hoodie and a pair of black leggings and UGG boots.

"Hey Enigma," said Sam who was wearing a pair of jeans black Harley Davidson boots a Red button down and a tie. As she took Carly's hand and kissed it

" Hey rowdy," Carly said blushing and becoming lost in the blonde's blue eyes. "I was worried you wouldn't make it" she said with a smile. Her heart fluttering.

"Are you kidding I'll always show up for you," Sam said feeling the same way. Her hand lingering

"Hey guys," Spencer said walking into the room greeting his sister's friends. Interrupting the moment between his sister and Sam. "Umm is Kyle not coming?," he asked not seeing who he took to be David's boyfriend only his two girlfriends, making the others giggle. "What's so funny I thought he was coming," he said.

"Uhh Spence Kyle is Belle and vice versa," Carly said realizing her brother had never put together Kyle and Belle were one and the same.

"What!?,' Spencer said for the first time really looking at the girl in the wig.

"We prefer to think of Kyle as my twin brother," Belle said.

"Cool," Spencer said in his usual accepting nature. "Well that explains why I've never seen you both at the same time and the wigs. Ok lets eat."

"Let's " Taylor said excitedly walking towards the small dining area.

Dinner went quite smoothly with the normal conversations they would have if Spencer weren't there. With Spencer joining in and learning more about each of his sister's new friends. Becoming a bit shocked by some of their actions but never judging and always somewhat amused.

"So wait the principle's wife gave you head?," Spencer asked getting a nod from David as the teen ate his third plate of spaghetti. "Didn't she know you were a student?"

"I'm sure she did but didn't care," David said "her husband on the other hand had issues."

"Which is why their on probation," Kaci said.

"That and our gang like menacing as they say," Sam said.

" Anyway onto a lighter note," Taylor said, "Enigma are you gonna call that college girl?...OWW," she asked getting a kick from Mandy. "What 'was that for?"

"College girl? What college girl?," Spencer asked.

"Just someone I met at the club the other night," Carly said somewhat nonchalantly trying not to blush as she thought of Devin. The cute basketball players smile and style stuck in her mind.

"A cute someone…..OWWW," Taylor said getting another kick form her girlfriend.

"She ain't that cute Goldie," Sam said trying not to sound bitter or jealous. "I mean if you like tall lanky chicks yeah but otherwise meh," she said.

"Well I think she's cute," Carly said turning to face Sam . Deciding to test the her friend's jealousy.

"Like I said if you like that jock type chick I say go for it," Sam said still trying not to sound jealous or bitter.

"Soo you really wouldn't have a problem if I called and asked her out?," Carly asked sounding a bit annoyed at Sam's attitude towards the situation, "Cause I've really been thinking about doing it," she said in a bit of an ultimatum.

"Why would I have a problem," Sam said trying not to sound angry, " call her have a great time," she said remaining indifferent.

"Ok excuse me," Carly said annoyed getting up and walking into the other room.

"Smooth Rowdy real smooth," David whispered.

Meanwhile in the other room an annoyed Carly quickly found Devin in her contacts and dialed the number. " _I'll show you Rowdy. You blonde bitch I'll show you to take me for granted,"_ she thought. " _What am I soo mad for we aren't even a fucking couple! But Breaze is cutie but maybe I should wai…."_

" _Hello,_ " came Devin's voice snapping Carly out of her thoughts.

"Ohh hey," Carly said suddenly becoming nervous, "it's Carly….Enigma from the club the other night," she said trying to regather her nerve.

" _I know I recognized the voice…..and was actually about to call you_ ," Devin said in her normal cool nature but with a slight nervousness.

"Really?," Carly asked smiling and beginning to twirl one of her dreads around her finger.

" _Yeah umm I don't have a game this weekend and was wondering if you'd like to go out …. Like on a date,"_ Devin asked.

Carly took all of two seconds before she gave her answer , " Sure….how does Friday night around six sound?"

" _Cool so send me your address and I'll pick you up at six on Friday and wear something cute ok,"_ Devin said.

"Everything I own is cute," Carly said sort of flirting with the girl on the phone.

" _I don't doubt that beautiful,_ " Devin said. " _So Friday_ " she asked.

"Yes Friday, and I'll be cute," Carly said, "bye," she said.

" _Bye_ ," Devin said ending the call.

* * *

Friday seemed to come out of nowhere and found Carly and the others exiting the school as they always did this time Carly's date the subject of converstation.

"So you decided on an outfit yet?," Kyle asked

"I was thinking my red flannel mini a black button down blouse my biker jacket some fishnets and my red Doc Martians," Carly said.

"Don't you think that's showing a little much for a first date," Sam said putting on her gold mirrored aviators. Sounding a bit bitter.

"Why the fuck do you care Rowdy," Carly said annoyed with Sam's attitude. All week long whenever Carly remotely mentioned her date she had been met with Sam's bitterness and snide remarks. And she had finally had enough.

"I don't," Sam said defensively as she angrly climbed into her jeep slamming the door behind her.

"Then Why are you acting like a fucking Sable!," Carly yelled.

"I'm acting like a…you know what have fun tonight Carly," Sam said starting her Jeep and cranking up her stereo and speeding out the parking lot.

"Hey you're my ride bitch!," Cassie yelled after the jeep.

"What's her deal," Carly asked folding her arms.

"Just Rowdy being Rowdy her pride is hurt is all," Charlie said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Bad thing is she won't admit she's the problem."

"Yeah but don't worry we'll set her straight tonight," David said. As he got into his car. "Now get pretty for your date and we'll all hang tomorrow cool?," he asked.

"Yeah ," Carly said smiling at the young man who had become one of her best friends since moving to the Carolinas.

"Ok have fun tonight," David said before pulling off.

* * *

A few hours and a shower later Carly looked at herself in the mirror. She had indeed chosen her red and black flannel min skirt and fishnets. But of the black button down instead opted to wear a simple red and black v-neck shirt with a few rips and safty pins in it her oversized men's black leather biker jacket that she had customized with studs patches and painted designs. A pair of combat boots. And a black nit beanie with some of her dreads pulled back into it giving her a bang effect. All together making her look a bit innocent but edgy.

"Carly your date's here!," Spencer called from downstairs.

Carly gave herself one last look and spritzed on some perfume before making her way downstairs. Once there she was great by Devin. The tall slightly masculine basketball player wearing a plain long white button down a black vest black skinny jeans and black low top Polo sneakers and no socks and a pair of fashion eyeglasses. Holding a single roses and a box of candy.

"You look amazing ," Devin said as the slightly younger girl closed the distance between them.

"Thanks so do you," Carly said smiling up at the taller slightly older girl. Blushing a bit. "Umm are those for me?," she asked.

"Yeah I didn't know what candy you liked so I got you some truffles," Devin said flashing her charming megawatt smile. As she gave the younger girl the rose and candy

"Thanks I love them," Carly said with a smile. "Umm should we go?," she asked.

"Umm yeah," Devin said, "what time should I have her back? " she asked looking at Spencer

"Twelve thirty at the latest and be safe and have fun," Spencer said.

"Deal," Devin said, "Shall we?" Devin said offering her arm to Carly.

Carly giggled and linked arms with the tall light skinned girl. Allowing Devin to escort her to her red two Dodge Charger. Where she opened the passenger side door for her before going around to the driver's side and getting in.

"So where are we going," Carly asked as the engine of the car came to life.

"Well first dinner," Devin said, "and then a fun surprise."

"A fun surprise," Carly said raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Trust me you'll love it," Devin said as she pulled the Car from the driveway.

* * *

Elsewhere in the crisp fall southern night Sam find herself in the pool room of a skating rink along with David Charlie Regina Kaci and Belle. Mandy and Taylor deciding to have a date night of their own. While Cassie had settled on a night of skateboarding.

"So what do you think their doing," Sam asked making David scratch as he too his shot.

"I don't know but for someone who isn't concerned about it you can't seem to talk about anything else," David said.

"I'm not concerned about the date," Sam said lining up her shot. "I'm just saying we don't know anything about this Devin chick," she said taking her shot her ball getting caught on the cushion next to the corner pocket.

"It sounds like to me you maybe in love," Regina said getting an audible groan from Sam.

"Here we, go," Charlie said. "Babe we've been telling this sap that for months."

"Yeah and I've been doing the same with Enigma but,…." Kaci trailed off

"They're both too do dumb to see it," Regina said getting a nod from everyone else.

"Who asked you old lady," Sam snapped.

"Watch it Rowdy," Charlie said defending her older lover.

"It's ok Charlie," said the older woman, "Listen I know you're not gonna like hearing this and you don't have to listen. But I've seen the way you and Enigma interact and how you look at each other. Obviously there is something more than just sex and friendship and you'd probably be stupid to pass it up."

Sam sighed as Regina's words sunk in and said, "I'm going to get nachoes and a coke Belle play for me," leaving the table.

* * *

Elsewhere in the night Carly and Devin sat in an Applebee's finishing their shared appetizer. Making conversation and trading flirtatious smiles while getting to know each other. Each becoming more enamored with the other as they talked.

"Soo do you regret any of your tats?," Devin asked.

"No not really," Carly said, "It's not like I have any job stoppers or anything," she continued.

"True but what about the neck corset," Devin asked.

"Well to be honest I've been thinking about getting rid of it," Carly said honestly.

"Really why?," Devin asked.

"To be honest it's the constant cleaning plus the ribbons get all gross. Its really just too much hassle," Carly said.

" Well don't get rid of it to soon I like looking at it," Devin said making Carly blush just as the waitress brought them their entries

"Ok grilled chicken and avocado salad for you," the waitress said placing the large bowl of salad in front of Devin, "a quesadilla burger medium rare for you," she continued placing burger in front of Carly.

"Thank you," Devin said beginning to poke at her salad.

"Yeah thanks," Carly said.

"Can I refill your drinks for you," the waitress asked.

"Yes please," Carly said before taking a bite of her burger.

"Ok be back in a minute," the waitress said.

"Is that burger as good as it looks," Devin asked taking a bite of her salad,

"Yes," Carly said cutting into the burger with her knife and fork, "Here have a bite," she said holding out her fork and offering Devin a bite

"Ok but fair is fair ," Devin said offering Carly a bite of her salad.

"Both girls leaned across the table and took a bite of the offered food and smiled.

"Good?," Carly asked.

"Yeah, yours?," Devin asked becoming lost in the ember colored pools that were Carly's eyes.

"Yeah," Carly said mutely becoming lost in Devin's almost green eyes. "Soo what is this surprise you have planned Ms. Breeze?," she asked.

"Patience Ms. Enigma patience," Devin said.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts," Regina said joining an obviously frustrated Sam at the snack bar.

Sam let out a sigh and looked at the older woman and said, "Not saying you are but if you and everyone else were right about me and Enigma what should I do?"

"Tell her! Make a gesture buy her flowers candy something, but tell her," Regina said in no uncertain terms.

"Yeah but what if I'm wrong what if I fuck up our friendship what if…..," Sam said listing off her fears and anxieties about the entire situation.

"What if she hurts you like your ex did?," Regina asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah Jasmine dumped me and then I found out she was cheating on top of it," Sam explained. "And I just don't want that to happen with Carly," she said fighting back the bitter hurt that fueled her fear.

"First off Carly isn't Jasmine," Regina said. "Second look at me and Charlie I'm forty I have a kid and an asshole ex husband that would try to take him away if he found out about my seventeen year old girlfriend. And yet here I am out in the open on a date with her and you know why?"

"Why?," Sam asked.

"Because I'm an idiot, and being in love with someone means you have to be willing to take stupid dumb idiotic risk," Regina explained. "I love Charlie like that. Now the question you have to ask yourself Sam is could you love Carly like that?"

Sam thought for a moment of all her past interactions with Carly since they had met and made her decision, "Regina tell Dab and the guys I left," she said getting up from the stool.

"Sure thing Sam," Regina said

"Oh and one more thing you're fam call me Rowdy," she said making her way to the exit.

* * *

The arcade lights of Frankie's Fun Park almost sent Carly into sensory overload as she and Devin and she entered. "So you like my surprise Carly?," Devin asked flashing her charming smile.

"Ohhh yeah this is awesome!," Carly exclaimed. "How'd you know I loved arcades?," she asked.

"Well I did some cyber stalking after you called to get some ideas," Devin said nervously with a bit of a blush.

Carly smiled at the girl's planning and consideration to pick a perfect first date and tip toed up slightly and pecked the taller girl on the cheek. "It's fine," she said. "Now let's go hit the go kart track!," she said excitedly.

"Ok cutie," Devin said with smile before leading Carly towards the go karts.

After a few hours of go karting, mini golf a few arcade games and a shared banana split. Devin and Carly found themselves walking back to Carly's door. Carly holding two stuffed animals Devin had won for her by cashing in her game tickets.

"Thanks for to night I really had a great time," Carly said blushing

"Yeah me too," Devin said, "Maybe we can make it a regular thing?"

"Look Devin you're a great girl it's just that my last relationship ended bad and I'm not looking for anything serious plus…," she said turning away from Devin slightly.

"Plus your blonde friend from the record shop," Devin said already knowing that was part of the reason for Carly's sudden pull away.

"Yeah," Carly said.

Devin gently cupped Carly's chin and said, "Listen if you want to continue what you're doing with her and see me I'm ok with it. I'm a ball player but I'm used to fighting for my place on a team. And I'm here showing you I want to be on yours starting with this," she then leaned in with a gentle force and kissed Carly.

Carly after the initial shock wore off closed her eyes and gave herself to the kiss. Wrapping her arms around Devin's arms and allowing the taller girl's tongue entrance into her mouth as what felt like a thousand volts of electricity went off in her body. A feeling only matched by her kisses with Sam. A felling that left both girls burning with passion as they broke the kiss leaving both girls looking moon eyed at each other.

"UGH HMMM!," came the loud throat clearing that made the girls turn to see Sam standing in the driveway.

"I think that's my que to leave I'll call you later," Devin said pecking Carly's lips one more time before walking to her car. She and Sam starring daggers at each other as they passed.

"Rowdy what are you…..," Carly started to say before finding herself pinned to the door Sam's lips nearly suffocating her.

* * *

 **A/N: Well Folks last update of the year hope you enjoyed it. The question is what now does she go with Devin or Sam. We'll see next time until the peace and bleassings Happy holidays and see ya 2018 SDR OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey Vanitopins it's me back again as we pick up right where we left off and we reach the half way point of our little tail sooo enjoy**

* * *

 **Love Games**

"UMmmmPH!," Carly moaned into the kiss as Sam's tongue forced it's way into her mouth and the blonde girl pinned her to the door. Making her head swim with lust confusion and passion. Why was Sam doing this? Why do her lips feel so good? Why?

"Ummm I want to be your girlfriend Enigma I want you," Sam said before forcefully kissing Carly again.

Not giving herself a moment to process the situation and over to her own lust. Carly returned the heat of the kiss and reached behind herself and opened the door before jumping into blonde girl's arms.

Sam carried Carly into the house and kicked the door to the house closed and proceeded to carry Carly upstairs to her room and threw her on to her bed. Both girls quickly pulled their shirts and bras off and Sam climbed between Carly's legs kissed her deeply on the lips. She then began to kiss down Carly's neck before reaching her small perky breast taking one of the erect pinkish brown nipples into her mouth and biting it just so.

"Ehhhh!" Carly moaned as she tangled her fingers in the curly blonde locks. "Ohh Rowdy!," she moaned again as she moved to the other tit.

Sam was a woman possessed as she kissed down Carly's body stopping at her skirt and yanking it and her underwear. Tossing the garments away before diving into the familiar folds of her passion flower

"AHHHHHHHHH FUCK ROWDY!," Carly screamed

Carly and Sam gave into their lust before they fell asleep in each other's arms. As the day light hit her room Carly found herself waking up with thoughts swirling in her head. About what Devin had said at the end of their date. About What she and Carly had done and what Sam had said. Was she in love or falling in love with either girl? All she knew at the moment she was a ball of confused emotion and a bit of anger at herselfe and the blonde that lay beside her.

"Rowdy wake up!," Carly said rough ly pinching the blondes arm.

"Owww hell of away to wake up your girlfriend. Babe,"

"You're not my girlfriend Sam," Carly said not calling the blonde by her nick name as she got up from the bed angrily.

"What?!" Sam said shocked.

"You act like a jealous bitch for a whole. Week then you show up after I have I have a date! say you want me and fuck me before I have a chance to even think ! So no you Samantha Puckett you are not my girlfriend!" Carly said pacing her room in confused rage. "How the fuck do I know you just don't want me because someone else does!?"

"Because Enigma I would never do you like that," Sam said getting up and placing her arms around Carly. "I care too much about you"

"You never even asked me out on a real date, I've never even been to your house!," Carly said pushing Sam away. "And now you want to step up cause…. You know what I can't talk about this right now Rowdy just go" she said with a sigh.

Sam sighed and pulled on her jeans and shirt grabbed her jacket and sneakers and walked towards the door. "Look when you're ready to talk"

"I got your number," Carly said as the blonde girl silently slunk away out of the house and into the Saturday morning sun. She was still angry still confused and now hurt. She needed to talk to someone desperately and get all this anxiety out so she quickly grabbed her phone and dialed away.

* * *

The drive home had been a quick and angry one as Sam pulled in to the drive way of her trailer home. Storming inside. "Well aren't you home late," her mother slurred still slightly drunk.

"And your drunk Pam what else is new," Sam snapped back at her mother.

"Hey watch the attitude I'm still your mom and clean your room your sister is coming home today," Pam said.

"Fuck her and fuck you!," Sam said .

"Love you too kid," Pam said.

"Ughhh!," Sam grunted before slamming the door to her room and taking her phone out dialing.

* * *

Elsewhere the sounds of ring tones blaring awoke three people occupying one bed. "UGGHH answer your fucking phones!" Belle snapped getting up and grabbing her kimono grumbling under her breath as she went to the bathroom.

"Put some damn clothes on while you in there!," David yelled grabbing his phone Kaci doing the same. "Rowdy"

"Enigma ," Kaci said before they answered their respective phones, "This better be damn good Carly waking me up on a …She what!"

"Fuck you want Rowdy….you did what!," David said.

"Ok….ok give like thirty minutes I'll be at your place,"

"I….told your ass.. ughh fine I'll be there in thirty" David said.

"Bye!," David and Kaci said in unison, "Dumb ass!," they said again unison.

"You gotta meet Carly at her place?," David asked.

"Yep where you meeting Sam," Kaci asked.

"Ughh at the court that means I have to put on clothes the one fucking Saturday I have no appointments," David said.

"You ever think it would be easier if we were just as dumb as our friends babe," Kaci asked flopping back on her pillow.

"If I was as dumb as our friends I'd of fucked your mom by now," David said with a smirk getting a kick from Kaci before the girl roughly gripped his member making him wince.

"For the last time David Armond Brown despite how much she flirts with you playfully you are now or ever fuck my mom or not only will I break up with you forever but I'll cut it off," Kaci said.

"You love it too much to do that," David said feeling Kaci start to stroke him.

"Ummm true but for right now let's get dressed and get this shit show started," Kaci said.

"Yeah," David said.

* * *

"Soo let me run this back last night you had a wonderful a tall hot basketball goddess. A perfect date right," Kaci said hanging off of Carly's bed watching her friend pace back and fourth,"

"Uh huh," Carly said.

"After which you come back here and she tells you she's ok with you fucking Rowdy and dating her? And kisses you?," Kaci asked.

"Pretty much," Carly said her vice anxious and nervous.

"Then Rowdy shows up kisses you tells you she wants to be your girlfriend finally you two fuck then you get pissed kick her out this morning because she didn't do it sooner and you're not sure she's not doing it out of jealousy and you want her and Devin. And don't know who you want more," Kaci asked.

"Yeah," Carly said.

"Well sister Enigma you're fucked," Kaci said.

"Ughhh like Missy Hyatt in the 80's," Carly said flopping to the bed. "Why do they both have to be so great why can't they…."

"Be cunts like your Shelby," Kaci said bringing up her ex girlfriend.

"Yeah," Carly said.

"Because they're not her," Kaci said. "And as hard as it is to believe at times Rowdy is a great girl and the chick that could tie her down would be lucky"

"Yeah but so is Breeze….. at least it seems that way," Carly said. "Whenever I'm around either of them I get butterflies,"

"Well if you want my advice I say date 'em both," Kaci said.

"What and be like you Dave and Bell?," Carly asked a bit shocked. "Sorry but the whole poly thing is not me,"

"First off don't knock it till you try it," Kaci said. "Second I'm not saying go full poly I'm in an exclusive relationship with them both. I'm saying date them both until you figure out which one you want,"

"Ok but no kayfabe isn't that like playing them both," Carly said the idea making sense to her but still unsure.

"Only if you're sneaking around and not upfront. Besides we're in high school you don't have to be exclusive with either one," Kaci said, "and you already said Devin was cool with it,"

"Still it seems kind of wrong," Carly said trying to find fault in her friend's logic. And not finding any.

"Look girl date them both don't date them both don't date either of them, you woke me up before noon on a Saturday so I'm gonna go eat your food," Kaci said leaving the room.

Carly waited for all of five minutes before grabbing her phone and texting two numbers. Telling them the same thing.

* * *

"Rowdy you're a dumb ass," David said. Watching his friend pace around the basketball court.

"I know for listening to you , putting myself out there listening to Regina I'm a dumbass!," Sam said angrily.

"No for being a punk bitch and not asking the girl out months ago when she first got here. Now you got some other chick trying to take her and she might do it," David said. "I mean come on boy you just fucked her without a real first date and say she's your girlfriend you can't have expected that to go well," David said.

Sam looked at David sighed and said. "You know the only thing I hate about our friendship is you're always right,"

"I know ," David said with a bit of smirk.

"What do I do," Sam asked.

"Well my boy you do what you do best fight," David said, "You want Carly she knows it, you know it. But now you have to fight to get and keep her If you want her," he said. "Rowdy, you do want her right?"

"You know I do," Sam said.

"Well you know what to do," David said just as Sam's text alert went off.

"Yeah and right now I gotta go," Sam said.

"Go get her kid," David said.

* * *

Carly sat nervously poking her straw in her drink waiting. What was she thinking. This was a dumb idea. But was it really she really wanted to be with each girl. But was this right? Would she lose one or both of them. All these thoughts were giving her a headache.

"Hey Enigma," Sam said as she walked over to Carly. Her blonde hair held back by a backward snap back and ponytail holder. She was once again wearing her leather biker jacket. Along with jeans and a gamecocks hoodie.

"Hey glad you came," Carly said with a deep breath of relief. "Look Rowdy before we sit down I need to tell you…,"

"Hey Carls," Devin said as she walked dressed in a Benedict College sweat shirt and pants. "ummm what's she doin here?" she asked seeing Sam.

"I'm here to see my girl what are you doing here wind?," Sam asked placing an arm around Carly.

"Uhhh she wasn't your girl last night," Devin said putting her arm around Carly, "and the name is Breeze,"

"Ok enough!," Carly said brushing both girl's arms off and taking control of the situation "I brought you here to talk now sit down"

"Ok," Breeze said sitting next to Carly

"Alright," Sam said setting across from them and staring daggers at Devin having the light skinned girl return them.

"Ok this is hard for me I've never been in a situation like this," Carly sounding sheepish and nervous. "I really like and want to be with you both and I know you both want me….but I can't decide….at least not right now…..soo that being said I'd like to try to dating you both,"

"Date us both?," Devin said.

"Like some sorta dyke Betty and Veronica?," Sam said giving Carly her best 'bitch have you lost your damn mind look,' before seeing Devin wasn't as phased by the proposal quickly remembering her promised to herself to fight for Carly. At any cost and if this was what it took she'd play along for now.

"I already told you last night bae. I'm used to earning my spot on a team so if that's what I gotta do….," she said placing a finger under Carly's chin and pulled her close and kissed her, "…. to earn my spot I will," she said with a smirk towards Sam.

Sam stared at the girl with who she would now be in competition with and asked the one question she could think of. " Carly are you sure this is what you want like no other way you see this working?"

"Well for right now yeah," Carly said nervous and hopeful the blonde would agree to her terms.

Sam let out a deep sigh and said, "In that case I guess my next question is what are you doing next Saturday cause I would like to take you out on our first date?"

"Well actually I was going to ask if Carly wanted to see me play next Saturday it's a home game and I already reserved two tickets for you since I know you don't drive" Devin said.

"Well in that case Carly we'll do our thing Friday after school and don't ask I want to surprise you," Sam said standing up and walking so she was standing over Carly. "Now I would stay baby but I have to go do something for my mom so I'll call you later ok"

"Ok Rowdy," Carly said blushing feel the heat of Sam's body and seeing the determination and passion in the blonde's eyes.

"Oh and before I go wind this is how you kiss her," Sam said kissing her deeply dominating the girl's mouth with her tongue. While reaching her hand down and gripping Carly's crotch through her jeans and making the brunette moan and swoon before breaking the kiss and simply walking away leaving Carly red faced and moist between the legs.

"Hmmph real cute ain't she," Devin said sarcastically.

"Ummm yeah," Carly said still tingling from Sam's touch and kiss

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks that's this chapter hope you loved it btw I plan to end this one soon so we have some time jumps coming so be prepared. And in closing Peace love and May You LiVe To See The Dawn**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello my lovely Vanitys I'm back with a new chapter finally and with this Chapter we jump from near Thanksgiving to near Christmas about mid chapter but at the moment we pickup with Sam in preparation for her first real date with Carly soo let's get going**

* * *

 **Love to the 9's**

 **"** Fuck!" Sam cursed yanking off yet another shirt as she prepared for her date with Carly.

"Why are you stressing out it's just a chick you've fucked," said Melanie her twin sister.

Melanie Victoria Puckett was Sam's identical twin sister and that's where their similarities ended. The twins couldn't be more different. Where Sam was a rebellious delinquent tomboy. Melanie was a more conservative, prissy, straight A, student, who her mom often referred to as the good one and as her favorite. Something that had sewn seeds of resentment mostly on Sam's part. As due to her exceptional grades Melanie attended an exclusive boarding school in Maryland, and was only home during the summer and holidays if she came home at all.

"She's more that," Sam said going to the closet and picking out another shirt.

"Sure she is," Melanie said as she with an eye roll.

"Shut it cunt !," Sam said buttoning her turquoise and black patterened shirt

"Whatever bull dyke," Melanie said. "Umm anyway are you guys doing the family dinner Sunday?" she asked.

"That's the plan," Sam said adjusting her ponytail and putting on her vintage Harley Davidson biker jacket and a pair of black rimmed glasses.

"May I come?," maybe see Dave," Melanie said. Showing signs of the long standing crush she had on David and her secret jealousy of Sam being a Vanity and her not.

"Ughh don't be thirsty!," Sam said.

"I'm not thirsty," Melanie said trying not to blush.

Melanie rolled her eyes and said "Look sis I can say without a doubt in my mind that you're the only person on earth with a pussy that DAB doesn't want to fuck. He hates you in fact everyone hates you ," Melanie said exaggerating only slightly, "Hell only reason I didn't eat you in the womb is I need the spare parts."

"Love you too sis ," Melanie said annoyed.

Sam grabbed her sister by the faced and place a comedic kiss on her lips and said "Love you too," before leaving the room.

* * *

"I don't see why you're stressed out by what you're wearing you've already fucked," Kacie said watching Carly change outfits for the third time.

"Because this is our first real date," Carly said adjusting her top, " there what do you think"

Kaci took in her friend's outfit. Carly had chosen a long black denim jumper over a silk sheer v-neck top baseball shirt with skulls on it her dreads were worn down with a white bandanna tied around them do they hung out the back of it. Her outfit rounded out by pair of black Vans sneakers.

"Perfect this is the one," Kaci said. " Which is good cause Rowdy should be here right about now."

Then as if on que Carly herd the door bell and quickly threw on her Jacket and bolted out of the room and down the stairs. Where she instantly halted as she her steps as she locked eyes with Sam as the blonde girl locked eyes with her. And the two became enraptured with each other. In the loving eyes of each other as they thought the same thing ' _She's gorgeous'_.

"You look great Rowdy…., I really like the glasses," Carly said having never seen the girl wear them.

"So do you Enigma," Sam said, "Ready to go?," she asked offering Carly her arm

"Yeah lets go," Carly said with a smile taking her arm and letting Rowdy lead her to her jeep . Where still being in her gentlemen mode Sam opened Carly's door and helped her into the jeep before getting in on her side. " So what do you have planned Rowdy.

"Well first dinner and some live music then some fun," Sam said as she started her engine and put her jeep into the gear.

* * *

The short hour and fifteen minute drive to the Ground zero pub in the neighboring town of Union was worth it. The semi romantic chill atmosphere of the eatry and live music venue hit the girls as they came in and found a table near the stage. Where the band was onstage already playing mix of newjack swing and modern pop R&B. Something that had both Carly and Sam bobbing there head's to the beat as a waitress brought them menus and took their drink orders. Sam having a sweet tea and Carly a cherry cream soda.

"You like the band ?," Sam asked.

"Yeah they're pretty tight ," Carly said as the band finished playing.

"Thank you I am Glory Nash and we are The Dawn Breakers," the mixed raced female lead singer and guitarist with honey blonde hair said getting an applause from the crowd as she glanced around. Smiling as she found Sam and Carly "ladies and gents my little cousin Sammie is in the audience and she has an amazing voice. And maybe if you cheer loud enough we can get here up here to sing one with us," she said getting a loud reaction from the people

"Well I guess I'll be right back," Sam said getting up only to have Carly grab her hand and halt her.

"Wait can you sing?" Carly asked. It was a legitimate question. She had only heard the blonde girl sing in the shower and along with the radio, but that didn't really count as no one really sings in those places.

Sam smirked and said, "We're about to find out", and walked onto the stage.

"Here she is folks my little cousin Sammie!," Glory said to the crowd as she embraced Sam and they exchanged a whisper and nod. Before Sam took a nod

"Hey folks I'm Sam," she said getting a cheer from the people, "and this one is for the girl with the dreadlocks and overalls." Quing the band to star playing _Pink Cashmere_ by Prince.

Verse 1:

Ooh, here i go again  
Falling in love all over  
Ooh, the cycle never ends  
U just pray u don't get burned

Verse 2:

Ooh, this fire inside of me  
Don't nobody realize  
Ooh, wha me  
But baby u got 2 learn

Chorus:

I'm making u a coat of pink cashmere  
U got 2 know how i feel about u  
How i always want u near

I'm making u a coat of pink cashmere  
I'm counting every minute of every hour  
'til u r here

Carly sat enraptured as the soulful lyrics flowed from the mid falsetto singing voice of Sam. Watching as the blonde began to sway her hips. The way Sam locked eyes with her making the crowded room fade into nothing but just the two of them

Verse 3:

Girl, can u understand  
I never used 2 go dancing  
I...i was the kind of man who rather stay at home

Now, when i think about  
H-how much i miss u  
I wanna jump for joy  
And thank him i'm not alone (i am not alone)

Chorus:

Ooh, i'm making u a coat of pink cashmere  
U got 2 know how i feel about u baby  
How i always want u near

I'm making u a coat of pink cashmere  
I'm gonna count every minute of every hour  
Until u r here ('til u r here)

As the lyrics continued to flow from Sam's lips and wrap around her like silk. Carly began to daydream. Of she and Sam in an empty ballroom dancing with each other. In a way akin to the final scene of _Dirty Dancing_. With Carly wearing a deep purple version of Baby's iconic dress and Sam wearing Patrick Swayze's black outfit twirling around. On a dance floor as a cloud of purple fg moved about them.

Verse 4:

Here i go again  
Falling in love all over  
The cycle never ends (cycle never endin')  
U pray u don't get burnt

Chorus:

I'm making u a coat (i'm making u a coat of pink cashmere)  
Cashmere, baby, cashmere (u got 2 know how i feel about u)  
U got 2 know (how i always want u near)  
Yeah baby, baby, baby, baby (i'm making u a coat of pink cashmere)

Bridge:

How i feel about u  
How i feel about u

(i'm counting every minute of every hour, 'til u r here)

When i get my arms around u baby (yeah)  
So many things i'm gonna do (pink cashmere)

I'm gonna hug u (u got 2 know how i feel about u)  
I'm gonna kiss u (how i always want u near)  
Like your, like your guru (i'm making u a coat of pink cashmere)

I wanna tell u a bedtime story baby  
1 u never heard before (i'm counting every minute of every hour - every hour)  
I said 1 u never heard before (how i feel about u)

About a girl (coat of pink cashmere)  
About a boy  
And all their joy  
All the things they show each other (coat of pink cashmere)

How 2 stay in love  
How 2 stay so happy  
Baby girl (coat of pink cashmere)  
So many things  
So many things  
I'm gonna do

Can't u come 2 me? (coat of pink cashmere)  
Can't u get 2 me?  
I'm gonna make gonna i'm gonna gonna gonna 'onna  
I'm gonna make a little pretty pink coat of cashmere

Cuz' u've got 2 know  
How i feel about u babe  
How i feel about u babe  
I'm gonna make a little pretty coat  
I'm gonna count every second, every minute  
Each and every hour of every day

'til u come on back  
Come on back  
2 your little man

Gonna make u a coat of cashmere baby

As the ended and the crowd clapped. Sam bowed and quickly rejoined Carly who hugged her and gave her an all to quick kiss. "I didn't know you could sing like that!"

"I don't like to sing public unless I have to," Sam said with a smile wrapping her arms around Carly's waist.

"And with me you feel like you have too?," Carly asked smiling back at the blonde.

"With you I feel a lot of things," Sam said before kissing Carly again. "Now let's eat."

With that the two girls sat down and ordered food and spent the evening listening to the band and dancing. Discussing things like their childhoods and families. Carly finding out for the first time that Sam had twin sister. Something she found more than a bit interesting. While Sam learned of Carly's friends in Seattle. Finding her best friend Freddie a natural fit for the Vaniitys.

* * *

After dinner they returned to Sam's jeep and drove back to Newberry County where they talked more and soon found themselves in a trailer park. Pulling up to a double wide. "Um what are we doing here?," Carly asked.

Sam let out a sigh and said "Well you said you've never seen my house….. this is my house."

Carly could see that Sam had some shame in the aspect of living in a trailer. But seeing that her words from a week ago had some effect on her. Simply asked " Can we go in?,"

"Sure," Sam said killing her jeep's engine and the two walked into her home.

"Ugh who is it," Pam Puckett slurred picking herself up from her chair being snapped from her drunken sleep by the door opened.

"It's me Pam," Sam said as she and Carly entered.

"Ohh you're not the good one," Pam slurred taking a sip from the whiskey bottle from the floor. "Whose this?" she asked seeing Carly.

"Pam this is Carly, Carly my mom Pam," Sam said with an eye roll.

"Hi Ms. Puckett nice to meet you," Carly said showing manners by shaking the older women's hand.

"So how long till you dump her you know she's no go….Ughhhhhhhhhhh," Pam said drunkenly getting sick on the side of the chair.

"Carly go to my room its down the hall first door to the right I'll handle this," Sam said with her voice radiating anger and embarrassment. As she rushed Carly off into her room.

"Ok," she said going quickly into Sam's room and sitting on her bed. Carly took in the room as she took in the room. The posters the magzines on the pilled up by the bed. The CD tape player combo this room was Sam's room it smelled like her. It felt like her and filled Carly with butterflies as she got up and began to touch and feel the walls and items around the room.

"Soo you gonna raid my panty drawer?," Sam asked looking coming into the room

"The thought crossed my mind," Carly said with a smile walking over to Sam.

Sam sighed and said, " Look I'm sorry about my mom and everything and if you…"

"Shhh," Carly said placing her finger on Sam's lip before kissing her deeply her tongue going into her mouth. They're tongues tangling up and not releasing until they needed air. "I not leaving till morning"

"Ok," Sam said kissing her deeply before the two fell to the bed and made love the rest of the night.

* * *

 **December:**

The chill of a December in the bible belt state of South Carolina is unlike most in the country. Its in odd mix of t-shirts and winter coats as temperatures drop to a freazing fifty degrees to people living in the are. Which just further north in the mountain areas of the Carolinas or further still in New York it would be considered a warm up in weather. For Carly it being her first winter here it was a welcomed change opposed to cold and snow of Seattle she thought. As she opened her locker on the way to lunch reflecting on her unique situation. When she first moved to the south she believed the stereotypes and horror stories. She swore she wouldn't make friends swore she'd hate it. Now she not only had a family of friends but two girlfriends. Two girlfriends who were both unique and alike in many ways. Ways that made them compete over her which made that vane part of herself smile. To have two gorgeous women fighting over her.

"Ms. Enigma," a voice said snapping Carly out of her thoughts.

"Uhh yeah?," Carly said turning to see a girl with rainbow colored hair who looked to be in middle school holding a gift bag.

"This is for you," the girl said shoving the bag into Carly's hands before sprinting away.

"Uhh thanks," She said before walking to the cafeteria

"Hey cupcake," Sam said pulling Carly to her lap and kissing her on the cheek. Using the special pet name she had quickly crafted for her.

"Hey Rowdy," Carly said wrapping an arm around the blonde .

"Soo Enigma what's in the bag," Kyle asked .

"Ohh yeah some kid handed me this and ran off," she said placing the bag on the table

"Well guys it's started," David said taking a bite of his brownie.

"Sweet last year I made out like a bandit," Taylor said.

"So did I," said Cassie, "I got two new skateborads and a jacket."

"And I got a really good ceramic iron," David said.

"Ok what are you talking about," Carly asked.

"Tribute season sis," Mandy said, "Scarlett care to explain,"

"Well it's like this for some reason we are straight shoot no kayfabe heroes to the every delinquent, outcast,and queer middle school kid," Kaci explained. "Like we have that Rock N Roll Express,and Dusty in the eighties Jeff hardy at his peak baby face fire with them kids."

"Yeah cupcake they believe in the myth and gospel of the Vaniitys," Sam said putting on faux preacher's cadence to her voice.

"Not only that, they want to join us my dear daughter," Charlie said, "every year round this time all the ones that want in start giving us gifts hence tribute season.

"Yeah, but this year is different," David said, "next year we're seniors soo if we pick a group we're training replacements at least that what they think."

"Because their is only one house of the Vaniitys can I get an amen!," Sam said.

"Amen!," they all said.

"Anyway what'd you get?," Mandy asked.

Carly opened the book and pulled a thick dark red leather journal with a pentagram on the front. "Spell book?...Ughhh I'm a pagan not a witch! Why can't people get that." She said.

" I say keep it anyway," Kyle said, "use it as a cool note book, any way lets talk about the pre Christmas gathering next week!," he said excitedly

"Yeah neither can Reg, she says she has something special planned for me too since she and the kid are going to her mom's for Christmas" Charlie said.

"That means bruises," Kacie said with a wink knowing full well the extent of Charlie and at time's David's activities with the older woman.

"Breeze is excited to come too," Carly said making everyone grow silent.

"Wait what,?," Sam said a bit shocked, " you invited her? Like on a date?"

"Umm yeah she kept hearing me talk about them and wanted to go soo thought it would be fun," Carly said with an awkward smile.

"Aww damn look at the time I gotta head to the career center" David said getting up from the table.

"We'll walk you to your car daddy ," Kyle said excusing himself and Scarlett.

"Dave's my ride ," Cassie said getting up and following her three friends.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Charlie said getting up hastily.

" Me too come one Goldie," Mandy said.

"Why I want to stay here, " Taylor said.

"Don't you think Enigma and Rowdy need a moment alone to hash things out," Mandy said.

"Why we're gonna hear about it later anyway," Taylor said continuing to eat.

"Come here you!," Mandy said grabbing Taylor by here ear.

"OW OW OW OW I'm coming I'm coming!," Taylor said.

Carly senseing the tension of the moment moved from Sam 's lap sighed and said, "If its going to be bad heat between us I'll cancel Rowdy."

Sam let out a sigh of her own and said, "It's fine cupcake I just thought that the gatherings were our thing but it's cool bring number two along ," accepting that once again she was sharing the girl she loved. But putting aside her jealousy. "But you'll have to make it up to me, she said stroking Carly's cheek .

"Umm what do you have in mind?," Carly asked giving her blonde lover a seductive smile.

"I'll leave that up to you bae," Sam said before stealing a long drawn out kiss.

"Umm deal," Carly said. Enjoying the warmth of being with her lover at the moment all else around them fading away.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it. Peace love and may you live to see the dawn**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: What's up CAM fans I'm back with another chapter or two before another time skip. Soo this Chapter picks up right around Christmas more specifically the battle soo lets go**

* * *

 **Gifts, Girlfriends, & Wrecks**

"How do I look," Carly asked spinning around in her full black lace cat suit.

"Like you need to stop shopping with Goldie," Kacie said getting a playful slap from her friend. " anyway you're putting on quite the show for Devin or is it Rowdy?,"

"Both," Carly said pulling on her red vinyl mini skirt with a black belt that he had found at the Goodwill.

"I see date the one girlfriend while making the other one jealous how fun," Kaci said with a smirk.

"That is not what I'm doing," Carly said pulling her dreads back.

"Ohh yeas it is," Kaci said picking herself up off the bed.

"Ok lets say I am," Carly said as Kaci helped her tie her hair back. "Would that be such a bad thing?,"

"Well It could end one or two ways," Kaci said "One Devin and Rowdy come to blows and Rowdy beats her ass. Or they both get sick of you and they dumb you."

"Really those are my only options?," Carly asked seriously. Not really wanting to hurt either of her paramores.

"Pretty much sister anyway I'll see you at the battle I have to go get ready," Kaci said leaving the room leaving the girl to contemplate her issue at hand

Elsewhere in here shared room Sam laced up her red and black Timberland boots and cuffing her black skinny jeans. Her outfit rounded out by a simple red long sleeve crew neck knit shirt, her thick curly mane in a ponytail and a simple gold chain.

"Soo you going out?," Melanie asked her twin as she entered their room.

"Yep," Sam said pulling on her black sherpa lined denim jacket.

"Soo you meeting Carly and the guys there?," Melanie asked.

"Well not exactly," Sam said her voice catching a bit. "Her other girlfriend is gonna be there," she said her mood changing as she mentioned Devin.

"Ohh and you're good with that?," Melanie asked sensing her twin's anger start to build.

"Not really," Sam said knowing that Melanie was one of the only people she couldn't lie too.

"Well sounds like you could use a distraction maybe someone to keep you company," Melanie said "but no I'll just be here alone with my books while you hang with your awesome friends," she said in mock sadness.

Sam rolled her eyes and put on her red and black NOW baseball cap and said "Ugghh get dressed and meet me in the jeep."

"Ok I won't take long!," Melanie said running to her closet.

David and the other stood outside the old run down looking hole in the wall night club. David in his usual flamboyant fashion was dressed in a waist length red black and white camouflage print coat with a black Sherpa lining and trim. Matching cargo pants black combat boots a black three button Henley styled shirt with spikes and a black cowboy hat with a red feather. Next him was Charlie along with Regina. Charlie was a red black and green tarden plaid mini skirt fishnets and black knee high boots. A black button down shirt open enough to show her emerald lace bra and amble cleavage. Her outfit rounded by her heavy leather biker jacket and a santa hat and a red collar. Regina was wearing a pair of low rise black leather pants with red laces up the side a pair of red six inch heels a red corset and a full length white faux snow leopard coat. Next to them wrapped in each others arms were Mandy and Taylor. Taylor in her typical exhibitionist fashion was wearing very revealing green lace halter style bodysuit with a deep V in the front with candy kane pasties and a sexy green Santa's helper mini skirt Candy cane thigh highs and black heels. Her outfit rounded out by a hat that matched her skirt and a lightweight black mini trench coat. Mandy too was wearing a green santa's helper hat and a pair green skinny jeans red chucks and a white sheer button down blouse over a red bra and a black jacket. Next to them breaking from the holiday theme somewhat was Cassie wearing a pair of women's blue denim overalls over a red V-neck sweater and Christmas theme Vans. On David's left side was Kaci who was wearing a strapless sexy Mrs. Clause mini dress that pushed her breast up over fishnets black boots and hat. And on his right was Belle who was wearing a matching dress and boots. Along with her favorite blonde wig.

As they stood in conversation and with each other taking in everyone who walked in just as Carly and Devin walked up. Carly had added a red vinyl waist length jacket that matched her skirt and black boots. Devin who had her arm around Carly. Was wearing a pair of dark blue denim jeans A red long sleeved polo shirt black sneakers a red Atlanta Falcons cap. "Hey ya'll what's good?" Devin asked.

"Hey Breeze," David said greeting the young college student by her nickname, " Welcome to the gathering," he continued.

"Thanks so do we just go in?," Devin asked curious.

"Well yeah but we're waiting on Rowdy," Charlie said just as Sam's jeep pulled up.

"Speak of the blonde, " Regina said.

"Hey ya'll sorry I'm late but she begged me to come," Sam said hopping out of her jeep.

"Who?," Cassie asked.

"Hi guys!," Melanie said hopping out of the passenger side. Dressed in an "ugly Christmas sweater and red leggings. "Hi Dave" she said starring moon eyed at the tall teen.

"Ughh hey Melanie" David said with a layer of disgust to his voice.

"Hey cupcake," Sam said looking deep into Carly's eyes " You look really beautiful tonight," she said taking her hand.

"Thanks Rowdy so do you," Carly said returning the same love dazed look.

"UGhmmm yes my babe looks really beautiful every night," Devin said pulling Carly's hand away and kissing her deeply. Not breaking eye contact with Sam. Filling the blonde with rage.

"Uhhh let's go inside," David said.

"Yeah the faster we win this battle the faster Daddy gives me his present," Belle said eagerly.

Once inside the group did what they usually did first hitting the bar and getting their usual drinks then hitting the dance floor. All but Sam who sat at the bar watching Devin and Carly dance slowly working her way into her third drink. The burn of the alcohol only numbed by the burn of the fires of jealousy in her heart.

"Damn shame Rowdy," a familiar voice said, "you're away better dancer than her," the voice said again prompting her to look up see the beautiful former girlfriend.

"What do you want Jaz," Sam said taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm just here to say hi and merry Christmas to an old friend," Jasmine said her voice sweet and somewhat seductive. Along with her smile a smile she knew her former lover would have difficulty resisting.

"Old friends huh is that all we are?," Sam asked giving Jasmine her own seductive smile.

"Yeah last I checked," Jasmine said, "besides I heard about you and Carly and the jock and like I said it's a damn shame she rather dance with her than you,"

Sam gave her a cocky proud smile then looked over at Carly still dancing with Devin. "You know you didn't move to bad yourself if I remember right and we moved great together?," she said, "wanna see if we still got it," she said finishing her drink.

"I'd love too," Jasmine said with a smile.

"Lead the way," Sam said as she took Jasmine's hand.

The two former lovers danced suggestively to the beat of the music. With Sam making sure they were in the path of Carly's eye line. Causing Carly to stare daggers at her other girlfriend. Making the dreadlocked brunette turn up her sensuality with her dancing with Devin.

"This ain't gonna end well," David said sipping his drink as he and a few of the others stood off to the side watching the display of love games.

"Nope," Regina said her arms wrapped tightly around Charlie.

"I don't know babe this could be just what those two dummies need to realize what they need," Kaci said.

"Anyway I just hope it gets rid of Devin," Belle said with a catty tone drawing the looks of the other four. "What I don't like her and neither do any of you, I just admit it," she said with an eye roll.

"That maybe I have to get ready to win a battle," David said as the music shifted to a series of slow songs. "Reggie keep an eye on my kids," David said heading towards the back of the makeshift stage accompanied by his two girlfriends.

"Come along pet let's get a better look at your kids ," Regina said as she lead Charlie onto the dance floor.

"As you wish majesty," Charlie said following her lover.

Meanwhile on the dance floor Carly had her cheek resting on Devin's shoulder and looking on as Sam danced with Jasmine studying her other girlfriend's actions with her ex. It was no doubt this was all Sam's attempt to make her jealous . The bad part of it is it was working perfectly also she didn't trust Jasmine. Sam hadn't really talked in depth about her past relationship with the older biracial girl, but Carly had gleamed from others that she could be highly manipulative. And that concerned her she would hurt anyone that would harm Sam in anyway. Which had her conflicted as she knew on some level she was hurting her just by being with Devin at the moment.

"Hey gorgeous you still with me?," Devin asked sensing her girlfriend's attention was on the girl she was in direct completion with.

"Sorry babe," Carly said with a sigh.

"It's ok I get it," Devin said, "anyway I have a gift for you before I leave tomorrow but you can't open it till midnight Christmas eve ok," she said.

"Ohh really what is it?," Carly asked.

"It's special and I don't want you to open it till then so promise me ok ," Devin said sincerely.

"Ok breeze I will you just do the same with yours," Carly said as she leaned in close to the taller girl, "and besides I have an extra special gift for you later," she said nibbling her ear."

Elsewhere on the dance floor Jasmine had her shoulder resting on Sam's shoulder. Pulling the blonde closer to her. "I miss this Sammie," she said.

"Don't start," Sam said wanting to shrug off Jasmine's advances.

"I mean it blondie bear, I'miss my Rowdy girl," Jasmine said leaning down kissing and kissing her deeply.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!," Sam yelled shoving her away just in time to see Carly storm out with Devin behind her. "Carly!" she yelled chasing after them only to see Devin's mustang speed away making her curse and kick the ground in anger. She then felt a pair of soft hands on her shoulders.

"Looks like your little dread locked girl made her choice," Jasmine.

"Yeah me too," Sam said jumping into her jeep and speeding off.

* * *

Elsewhere in Devin's car Carly was quiet and a bit tearful. "Baby where do you want to go," Devin asked .

"Just take me home," Carly said with a hint of venom in her voice.

* * *

Elsewhere Sam's jeep was flying down the winding twisting back road. Cursing herself and Jasmine. She was hoping that if she caught up with Carly she could explain. Explain that she was an idiot. Explain that everything she did was just to make her jealous. She was so focused on that, that she didn't see the large deer in her path. Until she barely had time to swerve to miss it causing her jeep to flip over three times before coming to rest up right in a ditch.

Bleeding from a cut on her forehead and feeling pain in her wrist and ribs. She managed to dail 911 and tell them she had been in accident before slumping over the steering wheel.

* * *

Meanwhile at Carly's house Devin had the dreadlocked girl pinned against the door to her house. Feverishly kissing and groping her and only getting it slightly returned. Before Carly pushed her away. "Breeze baby I'm sorry I just…,"

"I know sweetie don't worry there'll be other nights," Devin said trying to mask her feelings of being rejected. "Anyway…," she said before reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out a long rectangular box. "Here you go merry Christmas and remember don't open till midnight Christmas eve.

"Ok well wait one second," Carly said opening the door and sprinting inside and coming back with a large gift box wrapped in paper and ribbon that matched Devin's college colors. "Here and remember the same goes for you."

"Thank you baby," Devin said kissing Carly and letting it linger before saying goodnight and going to her car and driving away.

Carly watched the car drive off and sighed. She couldn't help but think she had brought this emotional downfall on herself. It had been her idea to make Sam jealous tonight and it had back fired bad. She should've listened to Kaci. But she didn't and now she was here hurt and despondent. Left with the image of Jasmine kissing Sam, her Sam in her head. Feeling defeated and low she turned to go into the house only to hear the sound of screeching tires pulling into her driveway. Making her turn to see Kaci's car with Cassie in the passenger seat.

"CARLY GET IN SAM'S BEEN IN A WRECK AND WE NEED TO GO NOW!," Kaci said.

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks we this is where I leave you next chapter will pick up after this one. And go to new years and will have a time jump and will bring us close to the end**


End file.
